Prueba de Fuego
by Shiomei
Summary: Un nuevo personaje entra en acción para ganarse el corazón de Kaoru y representar una de las más grandes amenazas para Kenshin.
1. Todos tenemos un pasado Parte 1

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¡Hola Minna-san! El mismo agradecimiento de siempre para todos aquellos que se dan un tiempo de dejar un review y apoyarme para seguir adelante con este proyecto. Sé que he demorado mucho tiempo en poner este capítulo, pero es que no me sentía con ánimos de escribir. Mi mami va a ser operada y pues en estos casos nunca nadie se puede concentrar. De todos modos me disculpo por no hacerlo antes. ^-^. Y si tienen un espacio en sus oraciones para pedir al señor por mi mamá, lo agradecería mucho...

Espero les guste este capítulo que será dividido en dos partes. Hay mucha plática y descansarán de mi narración y descripción un poco.^-^

  
DEDICATORIA:

  
Este capítulo está dedicado a mi mami, la persona más importante en mi vida. ¡Que te vaya bien en tu operación!

DISCLAIMER:

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
------------

  


CUARTO CAPITULO: 

  
"Parte del pasado" 

  
- Parte 1 -

Kenshin llegó rápidamente al dojo. El enojo no se le había pasado en lo más mínimo y esto estaba traducido en el color áureo de sus ojos. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta que daba a la calle y se dirigió específicamente a su cuarto cuando sintió que un aura conocida se acercaba. Apresuró el paso porque no se sentía con ánimo para soportar alguna broma o comentario fuera de lugar de Sano. Entró a su pieza y se quedó sentado en una esquina abrazando su sakabato. Hacía mucho calor y el estar dentro de una habitación cerrada no aminoraba el problema. Pero qué le importaba el calor ahora si es que la molestia más grande que sentía no se encontraba en el ambiente ni en nada exterior. Todo el infierno lo llevaba por dentro. La misma sensación de rabia que lo embargó en el camino de vuelta al dojo persistía aún dentro de su pecho.

  
** Chikuso. Aquella sensación no era por gusto, ese tipo es un peligro constante. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo cuando abrazaba a mi mujer? ¿Cómo se atreve un extraño a tan solo tocarla y mirarla de esa forma? No sabe el infeliz a lo que se expone cuando se acerca con esas intenciones a ella. Kaoru ¡maldita sea! ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué demonios no opusiste resistencia si es tan solo un extraño? Lo que debí hacer es no alejarme de ese lugar. ¡Che! Debí deshacerme de él en ese preciso instante y sacarlo del camino de una sola vez. Todo coincide, tú últimamente has estado muy distante y de repente aparece ese tipo con quien supuestamente te has encontrado en el camino. Lo alojas aquí y lo tienes cerca sin causar sospechas ¿Kaoru, qué diablos escondes? ¡`kuso! todo empezó el día que te fuiste a dejar a Suzume y Ayame a la casa del Dr. Genzai, debí darme cuenta antes.**

############## FLASH BACK ##############

El sol estaba comenzando a caer cuando Kenshin se acercó al comedor de la mano con las niñas para avisarle a Kaoru que se disponía a llevar a Ayame y Suzume a casa del Dr. Genzai. Kaoru estaba sentada en la mesa mirando hacia la nada y es así como Kenshin la encontró. Inmediatamente un gesto de preocupación se formó en el rostro del vagabundo. Kaoru no solía sentarse a solas, mantenerse callada y mirar al vacío. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru no sin artes decirles a las niñas que siguieran jugando un rato más, pedido al que los infantes accedieron de inmediato. Se sentó cerca a ella y le habló:

- Kaoru-dono ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Me dices algo Kenshin?

- Seesha preguntaba si es que usted se siente bien Kaoru-dono.

- Hai, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

- No lo sé Kaoru-dono. Usted aquí sola y...

- Es que quería estarlo al menos por un momento. En esta casa difícilmente se puede encontrar tranquilidad, así que aproveché que Yahiko fue al Akabeko para descansar y pensar a la vez. No creo que eso sea un delito.

- Oh Gomen ne. ¿Seesha interrumpió su meditación Kaoru-dono?

- No te preocupes por eso Kenshin. Y ¿las niñas?

- Están jugando afuera; me disponía a llevarlas a su casa cuando

- ¡Pues yo las llevo Kenshin! ¡No te preocupes!- dijo ella cambiando de ánimo radicalmente. 

- Demo, seesha puede hacerlo y así no interrumpiría usted su meditación Kaoru-donoNo Kenshin. Muchas gracias pero me gustaría hacerlo yo misma, además hace tiempo que no lo hago yo y he estado importunándote demasiado.

- No diga eso Kaoru-dono, usted no importuna a seesha; seesha lo hace con todo gusto.

- Arigato Kenshin pero por hoy puedes descansar. Ahora ya debo irme, se hará tarde y no quiero volver de noche. 

- ¿No desea que seesha la acompañe Kaoru-dono?

- No Kenshin, preferiría hacerlo sola...- Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a buscar a las niñas.

  
######### FINAL DEL FLASHBACK ############

  
** Ese cambio de ánimo, el interés por ir sola con las niñas, la insistencia por que yo no fuera, aquel tipo aparece justo ese día y lo invita a quedarse; hoy ella sale de la casa con un buen pretexto para desaparecerse todo el día y él sale después para no fingir. Luego están juntos en aquel lugar sin gente, apropiado para esconderse del bullicio y los comentarios de la gente. Esa clase de libertades no se pueden tomar dos extraños. Estoy seguro de que esta no es una cadena de coincidencias. ¡Maldita seas Kaoru! ¿Quién es ese tipo para ti?

------- Mientras que en la cocina del Akabeko ------

  
- ¡¡¡Tae-san!!! ¿Cómo quiere que haga eso? yo... yo... no deseo hacerlo... - dijo Tsubame con la timidez de siempre

- Vamos niña no seas tonta, no estás haciendo nada malo.

- 

- Tsubame-chan, ¿deseas ayudar a Kaoru-chan o no?

- Hai, pero...

- Nada de entonces. Ya está acordado- agregó volteándose para dejar la cocina.

- ¡Tae-san! ¡Ay! Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que vea cómo están las cosas por allá pero ¿con qué pretexto me voy a aparecer ahí? No me digas que voy a llegar a cenar como si nada, usted sabes que no es de buena educación llegar a una casa sin invitación, si es así sospecharán de que algo pasa

- Uhmm. Creo que tienes razón. Déjame pensar en algo. - después de unos segundos - ¡¡¡YA LO TENGO!!! - gritó Tae causando que todos los cocineros la miraran extrañados. Volteó a ver a Tsubame con una chispa en los ojos. Tsubame estaba asustada. Era la misma mirada que la asustaba más que la de Kenshin cuando se volvía Battousai. ** Ay Kami, solo tú sabes lo que está pensando. Solo espero que no sea nada inadecuado**

  
------------- En alguna parte de Tokio -------------

  
Saito caminaba por una calle bastante alejada del bullicio del centro de Tokio. El lugar era apacible y tenía mucho verdor como en la mayoría de sectores de esta ciudad. El río pasaba a una distancia no muy lejana y el sol resplandeciente de ese día era el toque perfecto para sacar a relucir lo especial del lugar. Los caminos no eran de tierra como en las calles comerciales y la mayoría de cuadras de Tokio sino que era de piedra. Las casas estaban edificadas con una arquitectura más fina aún. Aunque no se podía decir que el lugar era sumamente elegante, este guardaba un encanto especial que se hacía describir como tranquilo y encantador. El canto de las aves que retozaban en los árboles y el juego de los niños a la distancia eran también un espectáculo agradable.

Dobló en una esquina para encontrarse con un panorama parecido. La misma construcción de las casas y dentro de sí sintió la felicidad y sosiego de siempre que se acercaba a su casa. Es cierto que casi nunca llegaba a su hogar con preocupaciones. Prefería arreglar o deshacerse de los problemas antes de cruzar el umbral de su casa. Para qué preocuparse si es que dentro de esa puerta común y corriente estaba un mundo extraordinario al que casi ninguna persona más que él tenía acceso.

Se acercó a una casa de mediano tamaño y llamó a la puerta suavemente. Unos segundos después una hermosa mujer con una pañoleta en la cabeza y vestida en un kimono no muy lujoso abrió. Ella era un poco más alta que Kaoru y sus facciones eran bastantes finas. Sus lindos ojos negros se abrieron del estupor. En eso Hajime Saito habló:

- ¿Sorprendida de verme tan pronto?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Esta era una muy diferente a las que usualmente otorgaba, esas eran llenas de ironía y sorna, en cambio esta mostraba soltura y alegría.

- Hai. Hajime, me alegro de que hoy vinieras temprano. Pasa- respondió sonriéndole y abriéndole la puerta por completo. 

- ¿Y eso es algo bueno?

- - le respondió ella rodeando de repente con sus brazos el cuello de Hajime. Este dilató su sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente contra sí. Luego se separaron un poco y él la quedó observando. Se agachó un poco y la besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando terminaron Saito cerró la puerta que aún se mantenía abierta y se fijó nuevamente en ella.

- Pues déjame decirte querida que el placer es todo mío. - otra sonrisa adorable y un nuevo resplandor se vio en sus ojos. No hay duda que ella era la única que conocía ese lado de Hajime Saito.

Ella caminó tentadoramente hacia la cocina y logró que él siguiera sus pasos. Se acercó a los recipientes de la comida lista y empezó a servirle cuando sintió los brazos de Hajime brazos alrededor de su cintura y su aliento en su cuello. Él dejaba ligeros besos mientras le susurraba al oído: ¿Qué tenemos hoy de comer Tokio?

- - ella empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que se desenvolvía del abrazo y se disponía a coger el plato en el que pensaba servir la comida- hoy hice tenemos carne al vapor. 

- Qué bien porque estoy hambriento - dijo con una mirada que le decía que su apetencia no era precisamente de comida.

- - respondió ella volteándose para mirarlo y dándole una mirada de la misma intensidad - eso me alegra porque de repente siento como si no hubiese comido en siglos y mi estómago me está matando.

- ¿Solo tu estómago querida?

- Uhmm no lo sé ¿qué tal si me revisa después Dr. Saito?

- Eso será un placer, paciente - dijo acercándosele como el buen lobo que es. Con agilidad, presteza y además deseo. En eso ella se hizo a un lado y caminó hasta la mesa dejando a Saito ahí parado. Cambiando la forma de su sonrisa a una más dulce y maternal, le dijo:

- Eso puede esperar querido; por el momento cómete el almuerzo que el postre viene después - Ella le guiñó un ojo y se le acercó nuevamente dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla. Él le sonrió otra vez y comenzó a comer mientras ella lo miraba hacerlo. No había duda de que Tokio era la mujer más especial del mundo. Solo ella lograba que un lobo experimentado como él se convirtiera en un lobezno frágil y obediente. Eso claro, al menos por el momento.

  


-----------

  
Kaoru dejó de llorar y se separó de los brazos de Matsue lentamente como dándose cuenta de lo que hizo. Se ruborizó mucho y bajó la mirada para no enfrentar los ojos del joven doctor que eran realmente hipnotizantes. Este tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo:

- Está bien Kaoru-san. No tiene porque sentirse mal, no hizo nada incorrecto. Además somos amigos ¿o no?- preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

- ** ¡Oh Kami! ¿Por qué me mira así?** Hai Matsue-san- Kaoru contestó esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro - Claro que somos amigos. - La sonrisa de Matsue se expandió.

- Me alegra oír eso Kaoru-san. No se imagina cuánto - ** ¿Qué tiene esta mujer que cada vez que veo su rostro empiezo sonreír?**

- ¿Pasa algo Matsue?- Kaoru se ruborizó ante tal confianza- Oh suminasen, Matsue-san...

- No. Mejor así. Odio aquellos sufijos de respeto. Hace que construyas una distancia innecesaria ¿no crees? Además los amigos se tienen confianza ¿cierto?

- - respondió Kaoru - Pienso lo mismo - Ella se contagió de la sonrisa del atractivo doctor. 

- Bueno, bueno. Usted señorita tiene fiebre y como doctor debo decirle que no puede estar expuesta a que el aire empeore su situación así que...- dijo en un aire intelectual.

- Ja ja ja... -se río Kaoru.

- ¿De qué te ríes Kaoru?

- Ja ja ja...

- No me parece gracioso Kamiya-san. ¡Vamos dígamelo y deje de burlarse de mí! - le dijo actuando el papel de indignado.

- Es... ja ja... que ... ja ja cuándo dijiste eso... te pareciste mucho a Aoshi.

- ¿Aoshi? ¿Quién es Aoshi? ¿No me digas que un novio tuyo? - preguntó él esta vez frunciendo el ceño de verdad. **... no puede ser...** La carcajada de parte de Kaoru esta vez fue imparable. Se agarraba la barriga de tanto que le dolía por lo cómica que le pareció la alusión del doctor.

- ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¿Mi novio? - dijo mirándolo y señalándose a sí misma con el dedo- ja ja ja- y siguió riéndose.

- Vamos Kaoru, deja de reírte. ¿Por qué te ríes de la posibilidad? Una joven tan linda como tú debe tener muchos pretendientes - dijo serio ** ¿De dónde salió eso? Ahora sí me estoy convenciendo que algo raro me pasa**

  
Kaoru cortó en seco su risa y sintió cómo la sangre se le subía a la cara. ** ¿Me llamó linda?** 

No, no es mi novio- dijo con la cabeza baja escondiendo su rubor - Aoshi es un un... ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno un conocido... eso es... él es un conocido mío.

- No te creo. Por la manera en que dudaste...- dijo escéptico Matsue observando que Kaoru quería volver a reírse pero trataba de controlarse.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Solo que me dio mucha risa que dijeras que era mi novio. No creo que me sentiría bien con alguien como él - se imaginó de la mano con Aoshi, quien tenía la estoicidad y frialdad de siempre -No... Definitivamente no. Él no es la clase de hombre que me gusta. - Matsue sonrió - **¡¡¡Kaoru no baka!!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?** Ano, yo, yo solo quise decir que Aoshi y yo no nunca verás él y

- Y ¿qué clase de hombre te gusta?- preguntó él en un tono más bajo y acercándose a ella lentamente para ver mejor sus rostro.

- ** Ya ves Kaoru no baka** Pues... pues... no sé... no sé cómo responder eso... solo que ... solo que... no estaría feliz con alguien que no hable casi nada... es por eso que admiro a Misao-chan.

- ¿Misao-chan? y ¿quién es ella?

- Una amiga mía. Ella vive en Kyoto con Aoshi y...

- ¿Están casados?

- No, no. Eso quisiera Misao pero no es así. Es lamentable pero creo que Misao debería fijarse en otra persona ya que Aoshi...- Ella misma se calló al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Una sombra de angustia embargó su antes feliz rostro. ** ¿Acaso no sería también tiempo de que yo hiciera lo mismo?** 

- - preguntó muy preocupado Matsue al verla divagar de la nada- Se acercó y le movió un poco el brazo...

- ¿Uhmm? ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues eso es lo que deseo preguntarte. Hace un momento estabas riéndote y de momento cambiaste de actitud. - Kaoru lo miró y él se dio cuenta que su mirada ya no estaba más resplandeciente, le tomó las manos y le dijo : Sea lo que sea, aquello que te pone así, no vale tanto como para que tu felicidad se desvanezca con tan solo recordarlo.

- 

Onegai déjame terminar. Kaoru, tú no tienes por que estar triste. Alguien tan joven como tú no puede dejar que su felicidad sea opacada. Nada es suficientemente importante como para que te tenga así e impida que tus ojos ya no tengan el brillo natural que los hace aún más fascinantes de lo que son ahora. Aunque no desees decirme cuál es la causa de tu sufrimiento, lo cual respeto, puedo asegurar que nada en este mundo es digno de una lágrima de una mujer y menos de una tan buena como tú. Kaoru ¿me entiendes?- Kaoru solo lo miraba, estaba atontada por lo que él le dijo- ¿Me comprendes Kaoru? - preguntó cogiendo el lateral de su rostro y acercándolo lentamente hacia él.

  
------------------ Akabeko --------------------

- ¡No! ¿Tae-san cómo cree que voy a llegar diciendo eso? - requintó una ruborizada Tsubame.

  


  
- Pero Tsubame si lo estamos haciendo por Kaoru-san. ¿Cómo quieres que yo me aparezca ahí? Va a ser más sospechoso aún ya que hace mucho tiempo que no voy por allá y además todos deben saber que Kaoru vino a verme. ¿Cómo quieres que vaya? todos se darán cuenta de que no estoy haciendo una visita social. En cambio tú sí tienes un buen pretexto. Además piénsalo, eso haría muy feliz a Yahiko - dijo Tae codeando y sonriendo a una avergonzadísima Tsubame.

- **No puedo decir que no, después de todo Kaoru-san siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo** Está bien, pero

- 

- ¿Si Yahiko-chan malinterpretara las cosas?

- Tsubame-chan, después de todo a ti te gusta Yahiko ¿verdad?

- ¡Tae- san! Nosotros solo somos amigos, cómo se le ocurre que a mí...

- Pues es la oportunidad de conquistarlo niña. ¡Anda y hazlo! -dijo una animadísima Tae con estrellitas en vez de ojos.

- Tae-san, está bien, pero lo hago por Kaoru-san. - Tsubame tenía una gota MUY grande detrás de la cabeza.

- Sí. Solo trata de averiguar lo que te dije ¿sí?

- - dijo suspirando Tsubame.

- Entonces. ¿Qué esperas niña? ¡Anda!

- 

- Tsubame ¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo? ¿El día de tu matrimonio con Yahiko?

- Tae-san, no diga esas cosas, yo le preguntaba porque ya va a ser la hora en que Yahiko llega a trabajar y...

- ¿Hablaban de mí? - preguntó un sonriente Yahiko que entraba y estaba feliz porque oyó su nombre en labios de su adorada Tsubame, gracias a Kami que no había oído la pregunta de Tae.

- Sí Yahiko. Tsubame me decía que no veía horas de que llegaras.

- ¿Eso es cierto Tsubame?- preguntó un Yahiko muy pero muy feliz.

- No específicamente. - murmuró la tímida niña, pero Tae la interrumpió y comenzó de nuevo a hablar:

- Yahiko. ¿Por qué no ayudas a Tsubame a llevar esta orden? - pidió Tae mirando a Yahiko y dándole una charola, a la vez que evadía la mirada asesina que Tsubame traía. ( A.N : para que vean que todos tenemos un límite... inclusive Tsubame ^^)

- - respondió Yahiko muy sonriente - ¿Nos vamos Tsubame?

- Eh... hai... ** Solo lo hago por Kaoru-san... Kami ¿por qué a mi ?**

Ambos se fueron caminando charola en mano. Tsubame se ruborizaba cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Yahiko y este estaba con tanta algarabía que el rubor constante de la tímida niña pasó desapercibido. Cada minuto que pasaba Tsubame estaba más convencida de que esto iba a ser definitivamente difícil.

--------- En algún lugar alejado de Tokio ----------

  
Dentro de una casa se podía distinguir las risas de dos personas debajo de un par de sábanas blancas.

- Hey Saitou... - ja ja ja - onegai... - ja ja ja - deja de - ja ja ja - hacerme cosquillas... - ja ja ja - no ahora... - ja ja ja- por favor ja ja ja

- Muy bien, pero ¿qué me darás a cambio? preguntó a Tokio mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Pues qué no tienes suficiente postre ya?- respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. Saito sonrió más y tomó a Tokio por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él suavemente.

- Pues... creía... que... sabías... que... para... mí... nunca... nada... es... suficiente...- dijo mientras dejaba besos por su cuello y sus manos hacían maravillas por debajo.

- Uhmmm... pues... creo que tengo que reconsiderar lo que dije. 

- Magnífico. Ah tengo una sorpresa. Hoy encontré a Matsue cuando...

- - preguntó Tokio incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. Saito por el brusco movimiento quedó tirado en el futon boca abajo. Luego levantó a Hajime por la espalda e hizo que él la mirara de frente.

  
- Hajime, ¿es eso verdad o solo me estás jugando una broma?

- Si supiera que te ibas a poner así no te lo contaba Tokio- replicó él.

- Vamos Hajime, dime ¿es cierto o no?

- . - respondió en tono cortante.

- Hajime, eso es extraordinario; supongo que lo invitaste aquí ¿verdad? - preguntó ella ignorando el mal humor de Saito causado por una notoria muestra de celos.

- No, no lo hice. Ese tipo de muestras de consideración van más contigo que conmigo.

- ¡¿Hajime cómo puedes decir eso!? Pensaba que lo considerabas como un amigo.

- Yo no tengo amigos. Además estaba con unos ahous y no es bueno que gestos así sean vistos en mí. 

- ¡Hajime Saito! Eres la persona más insensible y egoísta que conozco. Si es que tú no lo invitaste, yo lo haré...

- No sabes dónde está viviendo y además parece que mi propia mujer tiene más interés en extraños que en mí.

- ¿Extraño? ¿Recuerdas lo que ese extraño hizo por ti? - el tono de Tokio era nada amistoso para este momento - ¡Pues sí, debería no tenerle la menor consideración ya que salvó de morir al tipo más egoísta, egocéntrico, mal agradecido y ahou que hay!!! - Tokio se volteó molestó y quiso pararse para alejarse del tipo con quien momentos antes se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Comenzó sollozar. No podía creer cómo es que este tipo podía ser su marido.

- - dijo Saito después de un momento y en un tono de arrepentimiento - - tocó con una mano su espalda- No quise decir eso. Sabes que no es verdad; no quise decir eso de Matsue y tienes razón creo que debí invitarlo a venir. Tokio solo se volteó y lo miró seriamente.

- Más vale que sea la verdad lo que acabas de decir Hajime Saito. ¿Cuándo lo invitarás?

- Si es lo que quieres, cuando tú lo desees

- 

- Está bien - le sonrió - Yo también quiero conversar con él Tokio. Después de todo han sido cinco años desde que pudimos tener una buena plática. Cinco largos años

----------------------- FLASHBACK -----------------------

  
  
Diez hombres vestidos totalmente de negro y armados con katanas apuntaban a un solo punto: Un hombre con cabello negro y corto, vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa. Atuendo bastante raro para la época pero excepcionalmente bueno para esconder su identidad. Este estaba parado al medio de sus atacantes y miraba a todos lados como esperando el primer paso de una pelea de la cual se sentía seguro de ganar. Sacó su espada y se puso en posición de ataque. La postura era una básica ya que creía que ningún simple bandido era merecedor de morir bajo la fuerza de un Gatotsu. Aunque en ese tiempo sus técnicas no eran tan desarrolladas como lo eran ahora, no por gusto era considerado uno de los asesinos más temidos de la era Tokugawa. Hajime Saito miraba alrededor y la sonrisa de siempre, aquella que demostraba seguridad y que podía hacer sentir a cualquiera un vulgar principiante, estaba presente.

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? o debo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que en su ilusa y estúpida mente creen que lograrán con atacarme de esta manera tan sorpresiva?

Todos lo miraron y la sonrisa de los que creen que tienen todo seguro se vislumbraba bajo el pasamontañas negro que usaban en el rostro. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta que una de las figuras dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar:

- Hajime Saito. Hemos sido enviados para hacernos cargo de tu perjudicial presencia.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿Quién es tan tonto de enviar a unos estúpidos ineptos para atacarme? ¿Acaso no saben quién soy? Al buscarme están aceptando morir bajo el filo de mi espada.

  
  
- Pues nosotros no creemos lo mismo Saito. Estamos más que seguros de quién eres tú y esa es una de las motivaciones que tuvimos al venir aquí. Quisiéramos divertirnos matándote lentamente pero nuestras órdenes son otras.

- Y ¿Quién es el cobarde que envía sus perros para hacerse cargo de mí en vez de hacerlo él mismo como un hombre?- Miradas de odio fueron desprendidas por parte de todos ellos al oír la denominación que usó Saito. Todos ellos dieron un paso adelante, katanas en mano. Estaban dispuestos a cortarle el cuello al desgraciado para que su estúpida confianza en sí mismo dejara de molestarles.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, quién nos mandó no nos autorizó a revelar su identidad. En realidad ¿De qué te servirá si es que estarás muerto igualmente? o ¿es que quizá quieres saber quién es él para que una vez que te mandemos al infierno esperes el momento de encontrártelo ahí?- esto causó la risa general.

- Asumen demasiado ahous. Lo único que puedo decir es que espero estén disfrutando sus últimos segundos de vida porque... - una sonrisa malévola - lo último que oirán será el sonido de el cuerpo de sus camaradas partidos en dos.

  
En eso uno de ellos dio un paso adelante y se colocó en posición de pelea. Saito esperaba que todos se le abalanzaran encima pero fue todo lo contrario. Mientras peleaba con ese hombre los otros permanecieron inmóviles y con un gesto de dominio absoluto en sus rostros. Definitivamente estaban estudiando sus movimientos y cansándolo para que después fuera una presa fácil. Y así fue. Por una ligera distracción su contrincante pudo hacerle un corte en el estómago que lo debilitó en gran cantidad. Era hora de usar el Gatotsu y acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Se habían acabado los juegos infantiles. Hajime separó sus piernas - una delante de la otra - y estiró su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho formaba un arco perfecto cargando la espada cuya punta lograba rozar el extremo de su otra mano. La posición estaba lista y era tan solo unos momentos los que necesitaba para recuperarse de aquel corte. La cólera crecía en él a cada segundo.

¿Cómo era posible que Hajime Saito pudiese haber siso herido fácilmente? Avanzó a una velocidad excelente y logró quitarle la vida a su atacante antes de que pudiera pestañear. En su estado era normal que se cansara. El corte estaba sangrando y con esto drenaba la energía que le quedaba. Pero como el lobo acostumbrado a pelear que era se mantuvo firme aun cuando el aliento le faltaba. Los otros hombres de negro fruncieron el ceño al realizar que tenían una baja. A la orden de su jefe todos se movieron asombrosamente rápido de sus lugares para atacarlo. Por primera vez en su vida Hajime Saito vio la muerte tan de cerca. No tenía miedo sino cólera y frustración por morir antes de haber asesinado a Battousai. Mientras se lanzaba al último ataque pensó: ** Te espero en el infierno Battousai. Tenemos una pelea pendiente** Cuando se preparaba a hacer su último Gatotsu la voz de un hombre detuvo en seco el avance de sus atacantes y con esto el suyo mismo.

- ¿Creen que es honorable pelear de esa forma? - preguntó un alto y joven hombre que estaba vestido en un pantalón negro y una camisa larga, blanca y cerrada con mangas anchas. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una cola alta. Tenía un bolso al hombro y la mirada que estaba dirigiendo a los hombres vestidos de negro no era nada amigable pero a la vez no era la de un asesino. La mirada asesina característica de aquellos sedientos de sangre no estaba presente. En vez de esta estaba una tensa y desafiante.

  
- Y ¿Quién eres tú para interferir en nuestra pelea?

- Nadie para interferir si fuera una pelea limpia, pero como las condiciones de este encuentro difiere de una pelea justa decidí intervenir. En las condiciones de este hombre ¿creen que tendrá la suficiente fuerza para defenderse? Además ya ganó la primera pelea...

  
Y ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso? Acaso quieres ayudar a esta basura porque si es así puedes venir y recibir su misma suerte.

- Yo no necesito ayuda de ahous como él. Nunca pedí que esta pelea terminara y mucho menos que este tipo interviniera - dijo orgullosamente Saito- y además - esta vez fijó su mirada en el extraño - si no quieres morir por mis propias manos desaparece. No necesito de seudo moralistas que no son más que estúpidos que quieren probarse a sí mismos que son mejores que el resto. Nunca me gustaron los idealistas y tengo razones para decir que eres un imbécil más perteneciente a ese grupo.

- Pues va a tener que disculparme por la intromisión señor pero usted no está en condiciones de seguir esta pelea y permítame contradecirlo pero ni soy idealista ni moralista. Para la gente que ha vivido entre sangre durante toda su vida no hay lugar para estúpidos intereses como lo que usted llama moralismo e idealismo.

- O por favor dejen los romanticismos para otro tiempo. Quizá y puedan morir juntos. Estoy seguro que eso los haría muy felices. Y tú extraño, mas te vale que te largues sino quieres correr la misma suerte que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo el extraño sacó de su bolso una katana. Se puso en posición de pelea y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una serie de ataques que dejaron inconscientes a todos los atacantes. Saito miró la pelea y se dio cuenta de la habilidad del muchacho. Tenía una velocidad y técnica excelentes. Después de que hubo discernido sus últimas impresiones sobre el muchacho, un extraño dolor empezó a extenderse desde su corte. No era el mismo dolor natural que produce la piel cuando está abierta y expuesta al aire, era algo como un ardor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Antes de que su mente pudiese reconocer el porqué de esta sensación una sombra tiñó su visión e inmediatamente su conciencia quedó nula. 

Continuará...

-----------

  
Notas finales de la autora:

  
Sé que para ahora ustedes, mis queridos lectores, deben estar muriéndose de las ganas de asesinarme porque he dejado muchos cabos sueltos en esta historia. Pues bueno he de reconocer que tienen el derecho de sentirse así. Pero he decidido dividir este capítulo porque creo que siempre es bueno dejar algo de suspenso ¿verdad? Sé que es cruel hacerles eso después de que han esperado mucho por este capítulo. Gomenasai pero hay quienes dicen que la espera hace mejor la sensación de aquello que se desea con ansias. Pues onegai confíen en esto y prometo que trataré de poner pronto el otro capítulo que no los defraudará... tengo que trabajar en ese.

  
Pero bueno, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Te gustó la aparición de Tokio? ¿Qué crees del otro Saito (me refiero al que vive con su esposa ya que definitivamente es muy diferente al normal)? ¿Es necesario matar a Shiomei por la escena entre Matsue y Kaoru? ¿Qué se trae Tae entre manos? ¿Será Tsubame capaz de sobreponer su timidez para ayudar a la causa de Tae? 

Espero tus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas... vamos... solo tienes que apretar ese botón rectangular aquí abajo y escribir todas tus apreciaciones. Me harías realmente feliz con eso y así hay muchas más probabilidades de que el siguiente capítulo será puesto más pronto. ^-^

Arigato

Shiomei.

-------------------- Agradecimientos particulares ------------

Antes de empezar con los agradecimientos de este fic quisiera dar las gracias a las siguientes personas que muy amablemente me dieron sus comentarios al último fic que hize (" La libertad que me diste"): Mer- san, Seles-san, Nakuru-san, Pamky-san, Sakura-san, Kary-san, Mimi-san, Hitokiri Hatokou-san, Aoshi-san y Hitokiri Lady-san. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y muchos abrazos y besos.

Ahora a los de este fic...

  
Pamky-san: Arigato por decir que mi fic es lindo. ¡¡¡No sabes cuánto me alegra!!! ¿Te gustó este capítulo?

  
Karura-san: Gracias por tu apoyo. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

  
Kary-san: Y ¿qué tal ? ¿te gustó? Espero que sí. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre.

  
Nakuru-san: Espero de todo corazón que este chappie te parezca bueno. Gracias por el apoyo. 

  
Smcg2-san: Concuerdo contigo. También me irrita que Kenshin se dé indigno siempre pues creo que su mentalidad está evolucionando. Veremos lo que pasa después, por el momento espero tu review.

  
Mer-san: Uy... pues creo que no satisfago toda tu curiosidad. Tomémoslo con calma onegai. Espero que me ayudes dejándome un review escribiendo tus comentarios.

  
Gaby-san: Gracias por los cumplidos y sí pienso terminarlo aunque al paso que voy creo que demoraré pero prometo hacerlo ^^

  
Patricia-chan: Gracias por tus lindos reviews, siempre me dan ánimos. Djame uno aquí también please!

  
Angel-san: ¡¡¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!

Mei-Ikari: Pues nee-chan. ASÍ QUE AL FIN ME DEJAS UN REVIEW. EL FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A TI Y TE DEMORASTE MUCHO!!! Pero no importa. Más vale tarde que nunca.

  
H@si-san: Gracias. Tu comentario me da ánimos para seguir adelante.

  
Buffy-san: OK. No se peleen por Matsue que hay para todas. ^-^ ( je je je). Gracias por tus alentadores reviews.

  
Franceli-san: ¡ARIGATO!!!

  
Hitokiri-lady-san: ¿Excelente? no es para tanto, pero muchas gracias. Eres muy amable al decir que te gusta el fic... ^^

  
Laie Himura-san: ¡¡¡ Domo arigato por tus comentarios!!! Eres la primera que se fijó (o al menos me lo dijo) en la redacción. Me esfuerzo mucho en eso y me da gusto que hay quién cree que está bien. Gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios. Espero un review tuyo en este capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. ¡¡¡SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡ DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

  
" Hay un límite más allá del cual la tolerancia deja de ser virtud " ( una de mis frases favoritas ^^ )

  
Edmund Burke

  
................. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.................


	2. Un pequeño incidente y un agradable encu...

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

  
¡¡¡Hola Minna-san!!! Este es mi primer fic puesto en Internet y como supondrán toda primera vez causa algo de nerviosismo. Espero les guste y les divierta tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlo. El que ponga otro capítulo depende de sus reviews, ¡vamos no les cuesta nada apretar ese botoncito y decirme lo que piensan! Todos los comentarios son muy bien recibidos. ¡¡¡ Por favor no olviden hacerlo!!! ** Shiomei mira con ojitos de cachorro triste **

  
----

  
Esta es la versión "mejorada" del primer capítulo. ¡Espero esta les parezca mejor! Gracias por sus reviews, ¡El domingo será uno de mis cumpleaños más felices ya que sus comentarios son los mejores regalos que puedo tener! Los agradecimientos particulares estarán en el próximo capítulo que con seguridad pondré muy pronto. Arigato.

**DEDICATORIA:**

  
Este fic se lo dedico a mi nee-chan Mei que me dio el incentivo necesario para ponerlo en Internet. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**DISCLAIMER:**

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
**RECUERDEN:**

  
**pensamientos** 

  
-----------------------------------------

  
- ¡¡¡Hasta mañana Genzai-sensei!!!

- Arigato Gozaimasu Kaoru-chan. ¡¡¡Hasta mañana!!!

- ¡¡¡Hasta mañana Kaoru-neechan

- Hasta mañana Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan. Que tengan buenas noches.

  


Kaoru le dio una amable sonrisa al viejo doctor y a las niñas, cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras se disponía a volver a su dojo. No se imaginaba que una de las aventuras más decisivas de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

  


PRUEBA DE FUEGO

  


*versión revisada*

  
PRIMER CAPITULO.- 

  


"Un pequeño incidente y un agradable encuentro"

**Debo apurarme porque sino llegaré tarde y Kenshin se preocupará porque salí sin avisar. Kenshin... después de dos años y todas las batallas en las que te has visto envuelto no sé qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí, ¿Simpatía? ¿Cariño? ¿Quizá amor? No ¡Basta ya de seguir engañándome a mí misma! Si fuera así ya me hubiese dicho lo que siente hace buen tiempo, ¡Kami! ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Olvidarme de él y volverlo a ver como al rurouni que acepte en mi casa aquella vez del incidente con Gohei? ...** 

Kaoru Kamiya, maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu y regente del dojo Kamiya caminaba de vuelta a su propiedad después de haber llevado de regreso a las nietas de Genzai-sensei, un viejo amigo doctor de sus fallecidos padres y el encargado de ver por Kaoru después del lamentable deceso de los progenitores de la joven.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la rutina la hacía caminar por inercia imbuida en los mismos pensamientos que la acompañaban desde después del Jinchuu de Enishi Yukishiro. La noticia de que Kenshin había tenido una esposa la había sorprendido sobremanera, pero más que eso, la había hecho sentir desgraciada. Sí. Megumi misma lo había dicho: muchacha tonta, Tomoe era refinada, educada, totalmente opuesta a ti. Tú no eres ni serás nunca reemplazo para ella Desde aquel día todos sus problemas comenzaron. Las dudas, los miedos, las especulaciones de una posible ida de Kenshin. Todo aquello empezó a formar una vorágine de desconsuelo y pesar. 

**No, es inevitable, creo que nunca podré olvidarme de él, aún así, ya estoy cansada de hacerle ver en todo lo que hago que estoy enamorada de él. Ya todos se han dado cuenta y él es el único al que mis sentimientos le pasan desapercibidos. Parece que no se da cuenta o, quizá, no quiere darse cuenta; nunca se ha acercado a mí después de aquel abrazo antes de que fuera a pelear a Kyoto. No veo reacción alguna en él, ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera deja de usar aquel molesto cada vez que se refiere a mí. Sé que es una barrera que él trata de mantener interpuesta para que no me acerque a él

Me trata como si yo no fuera más que una extraña para él. Han pasado dos años y más parece que nada hubiese cambiado. Sigue viviendo en mi casa y sigue agradeciéndome el que lo haya acogido siempre. Cumple con las labores que le encomiendo fielmente, no es que eso me moleste pero más parece que fuera su jefe y ¡Oh Kami! Quizá eso sea**

** Él debe pensar que yo me muestro amable con él porque lo necesito haciendo las labores de las que me veo exenta desde que él llegó ¿Acaso se siente obligado a hacer aquellas labores? ¿Será acaso que se siente atado a mí? ¡Kami! Esa debe ser la razón por la que no se va de mi casa, debe pensar que soy una niñita que necesita de su ayuda y que para colmo es una desagradecida que lo tiraniza. ¡¡¡Mou!!!! ¡¡¡Baka rurouni!!!**

Y otra vez, como de costumbre, Kaoru Kamiya sacaba conclusiones apresuradas y se enfurecía de meras deducciones hipotéticas. La kendoka seguía caminando por la calle casi desierta de Tokio con la cabeza gacha, repleta de dudas y preguntas que no lograba absolver satisfactoriamente. Doblaba donde tenía que doblar y subía los escalones que eran necesarios, como si la calle siempre hubiese estado así de invariable a sus pies al igual que su mente, que permanecía reticente a comprender la lógica de sus emociones.

** ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Debe sentirse atado a una niña inmadura y engreída que lo trata mal y casi lo obliga con las labores que ella misma debería hacer pero... ¡siempre que quiero hacerlas él se niega alegando que es lo menos que puede hacer para retribuirme lo que he hecho por él!, ¿pero qué es lo que en verdad he hecho por él? Sólo le he dado más preocupaciones y sinsabores a su vida, he agregado cicatrices a su cuerpo, lo he atado a mi lado contra su voluntad ¡Kami! No puedo creer que hasta ahora...

  
^^-^^-¡PAK!-^^-^^

En medio de sus tribulaciones Kaoru sintió que chocaba con algo y por la fuerza del impacto la hacía caer al piso inmediatamente. En frente de ella había un hombre en igualdad de condiciones frotándose el brazo tratando de aliviar el dolor que le causó caer sobre este.

- ¡¡¡Mou!!! ¡¡¡Eso dolió!!!

  
- ¡Auch mi brazo! ¡Vaya bienvenida a Tokio!- se oyó decir al joven con tono de sarcasmo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el hombre se dio cuenta de que la "cosa" con que creyó haber chocado era en realidad una jovencita y a juzgar por aquella primera impresión, era una muy frágil. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo una chica de esa contextura podía haberlo golpeado tan fuerte sin querer. Salió de su estupor cuando la oyó batallar con sus sollozos y el dolor que aparentemente sentía.

- ¡Oh! Señorita le pido encarecidamente disculpe mi torpeza, caminaba distraído y no me percaté de su presencia y

- No se preocupe- dijo ella cortante y tratando de que su tono de voz no revelara el dolor que la aquejaba. Luego levantó la vista dejando que el joven pudiera admirar los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto. Inclusive si ahora se veían empañados por la tristeza, la hermosura de aquellos zafiros era tan estupenda que lo dejó anonadado. Ella después de ver que aquel hombre no respondía agregó: Suminasen, era yo la que caminaba distraída.

Ella intentó pararse de nuevo mas un dolor en la cadera la hizo volver a caer sentada en el suelo, esta vez gimiendo al contacto con el piso. Ya no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno por contener las lágrimas. Nunca antes se había lastimado así, ni siquiera en las prácticas de kendo.

Al verla padecer el joven se acercó rápidamente a ella consternado por su llanto y la ayudó a levantarse para luego ofrecerle un pañuelo impecable y de fragancia agradable. Nunca antes alguien había tenido un gesto así con ella, además era extraño en un desconocido tener ese tipo de consideraciones con alguien que recién veía y, peor aún, bajo situaciones infructuosas. 

Sin dejar pasar un segundo, colocó una mano en la cadera de Kaoru para examinarla mejor. Esta en medio de su dolor 

quiso poner resistencia al instante que su mano hizo contacto con su cadera.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, si me permite tan solo un momento, soy médico y creo que puedo ayudarla. Sólo necesito acomodar este hueso para que no le cause más dolor- dijo señalando su cadera- Así que le dolerá un poco ya que está dislocado. No se mueva y no contraiga la pierna, el dolor pasará en un momento, se lo prometo- dijo él sonriéndole a la bella joven para darle valor. 

Ella solo se limitó a asentir asombrada por la facilidad con que accedió ante un pedido de aquel hombre. Algo en él le sugería confianza. Al ver que ella estaba de acuerdo el misterioso hombre hizo lo que debía. Ejerciendo algo de fuerza, movió el hueso dislocado rápidamente causando que Kaoru viera estrellas por un momento mientras indeliberadamente se abrazaba con fuerza al joven. Su quijada estaba tensa por el dolor pero no gritó para no llamar la atención de los vecinos que para ese momento de la noche estaban ya en sus casas probablemente dormidos.

- - dijo Kaoru aún sollozando por el gran dolor que le causó la curación. 

- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita. Fui yo él que le causó esto y no sabe cuán culpable ya me siento, es verdad, ¿señorita

- Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru dijo algo repuesta del dolor y avergonzándose por la posición en que estaba; se separó de él muy ruborizada hasta apoyar sus manos en la arena del piso. 

Mucho gusto Kamiya-san. Watashi wa

- El gusto es mío -interrumpió ella- creo que ahora sí puedo pararme y caminar por mi cuenta; le he causado ya muchos problemas- agregó Kaoru, renuente a seguir en la compañía de un extraño en esa hora de la noche. Aun aquel hombre parecía no tener malas intenciones, era necesario ser cuidadosa.

- No, nada de eso señorita; como le dije antes, soy médico y puedo decirle que estas contusiones no se curan tan fácilmente. Necesita reposo para que el dolor desvanezca por completo- dijo con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación.

Fue en ese momento en que Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era en verdad aquel supuesto doctor. Tenía ojos azules como los suyos aunque estos eran de una tonalidad más clara, semejante a un par de turquesas. Su cabello era azabache, como la mayoría de hombres en Japón y era fornido, y bastante alto para el promedio japonés, casi de la talla de Sanosuke. 

Al parecer practicaba alguna disciplina de combate ya que los músculos que se vislumbraban gracias a que su semiabierta camiseta de un fuerte entrenamiento 

** ¡¡¡Kaoru no baka!!! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡¡¡Para este momento debe estar preguntándose porque lo estás mirando como una idiota!!!** 

** ¿Por qué me estará mirando tan extrañada? Debe pensar que soy la clase de tipo que asaltan chicas en medio de la noche para aprovecharse de ellas. Solo espero que no. Ahora, cuanto antes debo acompañarla a su casa, parece que se dio un buen golpe**

- Suminasen Kamiya-san. ¿Me permite escoltarla hasta su casa?

- 

- No podrá caminar en este estado. No se preocupe que no tengo ninguna mala intención, solo deseo su bien ** Ahora sí que se va a espantar ¿quién habló de malas intenciones? ¡Baka!**

- Eh, arigato, creo tiene razón, bueno pues, aunque en verdad no es necesario yo

Insisto Kamiya-san. **¿Por qué estoy insistiendo tanto? ¡Vamos hombre, déjala ir si eso quiere!**

- Está bien, acepto, arigato gozaimasu. ** Al parecer no tiene malas intenciones en verdad. Además ¿quién podría tenerlas con una chiquilla tan poco femenina como yo? Y si así fuera el caso, se las verá conmigo.**

  
Él sólo sonrió dulcemente y se dejó guiar por Kaoru todo el camino que restaba hasta el dojo. Mientras que precisamente en este lugar, un Kenshin muy preocupado se encontraba en el pasillo con la mirada fija en la puerta y con un presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo. 

**Algo debe haberle pasado para que no regrese hasta estas horas; No debí dejarla ir sola. Con los peligros que hay en las calles, ¿y si aparece otro enemigo buscando venganza? ¡No! No puede haberle pasado nada, mejor debo pensar positivamente, ya que lo sabría si fuera así, su ki permanece igual. **

En eso su sexto sentido lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta maquinalmente al sentir la presencia de Kaoru y otra no conocida que se acercaban a la puerta. No demoró un segundo al salir y vio a su en los brazos de otro hombre. 

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Oh no Kaoru-dono, no otra vez, no puede estar pasando nuevamente..."

Al instante estaba al lado de aquel hombre con una mirada asesina y con la sakabato en mano listo para cualquier batalla que aconteciera. No pudo evitar sentir como si alguien desgarrara su interior cuando vio a Kaoru con los ojos cerrados y sangre en el cuello.

- -gritó con espanto- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Qué busca?- amenazó blandiendo su espada de filo invertido hacia el doctor. Sus ojos brillaban color ámbar en la oscuridad y su voz era mucho más amenazante que la del pacífico rurouni.

- Suminasen, ¿conoce usted a Kamiya-san?- pregunto este sin inmutarse por la espada del peculiar pelirrojo ** Esta aura momentos antes no había sentido presencia alguna de este tipo. Me pregunto de dónde conoce este tipo a Kamiya-san**

- - gritó mientras se aproximaba para poner a Kaoru en buen recaudo en su brazo izquierdo y blandiendo su espada frente a él con la extremidad derecha. Al no recibir respuesta de parte del joven que solo lo veía atónito, volvió la vista hacia Kaoru y notó que respiraba aún y que no presentaba ningún corte, la sangre provenía del brazo de aquel extraño. Aparentemente estaba a salvo. 

El joven doctor solo seguía mirando a Kenshin mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Kaoru. Era como si este hombre tuviera dos personalidades totalmente antagónicas que alternaban el comando de su ser de acuerdo a la situación. ** Raro pero no menos interesante**

- - gimió Kaoru

- Kaoru-dono ¿está usted bien?- preguntó Kenshin muy preocupado, sin dejar de ver al hombre que estaba parado frente a ellos.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y se percató de que estaba en la puerta de dojo y en los brazos de Kenshin. Aunque su mente no procesaba muy bien cómo es que había llegado a este estado, no podía negar que se sentía muy bien estar tan cerca de él.

- ¿Kenshin que pasó?- preguntó pestañeando

- No lo sé Kaoru-dono, es lo mismo que seesha quisiera saber - dijo frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a ver al doctor que seguía igual de impávido que antes- parece que este la trajo hasta aquí.- agregó enfatizando la palabra señor.

  
  
- ¿Señor? ¿Quién?- Entonces volteó la mirada para encontrarse con dos bellos ojos color turquesa que la admiraban con sorpresa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! Gracias por traerme, parece que me quedé dormida, suminasen sensei- dijo ruborizada.

- Kamiya-san, no me tiene que llamar así, watashi wa Terada Matsue desu wo- se presentó con una reverencia. 

- Muchas gracias nuevamente- dijo ella sonriéndole, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Kenshin les tenía dirigida durante la breve interacción- Oh Suminasen Kenshin, creo que ya puedo pararme, ya me siento mucho mejor gracias a Terada-sama - al ver que el joven movía la cabeza ante el uso equivocado del sufijo, ella se rectificó al instante- No, suminasen, gracias a Terada-san- Matsue solo sonrió causando que ella se ruborizara.

- De ninguna manera Kaoru-dono la llevaré a su cuarto para que descanse y así luego me pueda contar qué sucedió. Por ahora solo necesita descansar- respondió Kenshin preguntándose mentalmente qué le había pasado a la joven kendoka y de dónde había aparecido aquel tipo, por qué le decía sensei y más preguntas de esa clase.

- No hay nada qué contar Kenshin, además ya me siento mucho mejor. Solo caminaba distraída y choqué con Terada-san, ambos caímos al piso y yo me lastimé la cadera. Luego él me curó de una dis... dislou... ¡Mou! ¿Cómo era Terada-san?

- Dislocación Kamiya-san- dijo viéndola a los ojos y sonriendo debido a la infantil reacción de Kaoru ante su frustración al no poder pronunciar bien la palabra. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Kenshin y agregó en tono más serio: Lo que sucedió es que Kamiya-san se dislocó un hueso de la cadera y me encargué del problema. Tuvo suerte que el golpe no provocara una fractura

Kenshin solo asintió e hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose al joven doctor. 

Arigato Gozaimasu. Gomenasai por mi comportamiento. Solo estaba preocupado y 

Las explicaciones no son necesarias. Si viera llegar a mi hija en este estado, créame que me preocuparía también

- Oh no Terada-san Yo no soy su hija, soy su su *¿qué soy en realidad? Somos amigos- terminó Kaoru volteando a ver a Kenshin por si decía algo. Para su desconsuelo él no dijo nada ante esto. **¡Qué ilusa! Y yo que pensé que podía ser diferente**

  
- **¡¿Hija!** - pensó Kenshin alarmado- **¿cree que Kaoru es mi hija?**

Además, no hay nada por qué agradecer- contestó él devolviendo la reverencia y estudiando cómo el pacífico hombre que estaba frente a él agradeciéndole era el mismo que estaba dispuesto a matarlo hace unos instantes. **El color de sus ojos ha cambiado drásticamente, qué sujeto para más raro**

Luego Kenshin lo invitó a pasar y a acomodarse mientras él llevaba a Kaoru a su cuarto para que descanse. Él rechazó la oferta e insistió en acompañarlos para estar seguro de que Kaoru estaba acomodada en perfectas condiciones. Mientras convencían a Kaoru de mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar y tras preparar lo necesario para que no se lastimara más, Kenshin comenzó la conversación que tenía prevista hacer hace un momento.

¿Así que usted es médico?- preguntó Kenshin viéndo directamente a los ojos al doctor después de sorber un poco de té.

Sí, así es- respondió Matsue mientras buscaba en una bolsa negra un paliativo para Kaoru. 

- ¿Y qué hace por Tokio Terada-san?- preguntó Kaoru desde su futon. Ella permanecía recostada tras instrucciones previas de Matsue.

- Vine a visitar a un amigo de mis padres Kamiya-san. Y tampoco es necesario que me llame por mi apellido, por mi nombre está bien Kamiya-san, después de todo la diferencia de edades entre nosotros no debe ser muy amplia

-accedió Kaoru- pero solo si es que usted me llama también por mi nombre

Por supuesto Kaoru-san. Volviendo a la razón de mi viaje. No sé, es posible que ustedes lo conozcan, en verdad sería de mucha ayuda. Él es doctor al igual que lo fue mi padre y ahora lo soy yo, se apellida Genzai y

- ¡Sí, claro que lo conocemos! ¿Verdad Kenshin?- dijo efusivamente Kaoru.

- Así es Kaoru-dono- respondió él con una gentil sonrisa- Kaoru se ruborizó un tanto y volteó la vista hacia el doctor.

- ¿De verdad lo conocen? ¡Vaya, vaya, me alegra oír eso! Estaba tratando de localizar su casa desde que llegué a Tokio hoy en la mañana hasta que choqué con Kamiya- san en la vía; la verdad es que estaba un poco perdido, lamento decir que mi sentido de ubicación no es nada bueno- dijo riéndose nervioso con un brazo atrás de la cabeza. Al verlo así el único pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza a Kaoru para describirlo era: Kawai.

Oh ya veo- siguió Kaoru dejando de lado sus pensamientos por un momento. 

Kenshin los observaba con profundo desagrado. No sabía por qué pero aquel sujeto no le terminaba de caer bien. La forma en que él y Kaoru hablaban era demasiado natural para dos extraños. Las risas fáciles, la confianza prematura, el rubor en el rostro de Kaoru, la preocupación de aquel hombre por ella Todo era confuso y a la vez desesperante. Kenshin no podía dejar de sentir que aquel tipo era una amenaza contra él. Su instinto de pelea le decía lo contrario, que él no significaba ningún peligro. Aún así, con todo el razonamiento lógico que su mente podía tener, la misma sensación de temor estaba ahí. Ella era suya y nadie tenía derecho a

/¿a sí?- le recriminó su conciencia- ¿desde cuándo eh Himura? No está comprometida contigo así que está para cualquiera que realmente desee casarse con ella, quien sabe y ella acepte pero no hay problema, después de todo podrás criar a sus hijos y te llamaran / 

** Es cierto. Debo dejar de pensar en ella como si fuera mía, ella es libre y...** 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kenshin!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡Oooorrrroooo!!! ¿¿¿Nani Kaoru-dono???

- ¿Baka en qué pensabas? ¡He estado tratando de hablarte desde hace rato!- le reprendió molesta Kaoru. Terada se le quedó mirando a la joven sorprendido. ** De verdad que tiene carácter**

- ¡Oh! Suminasen Tera Matsue-san - dijo Kaoru avergonzada dándose cuenta que el doctor vio lo que sucedía. 

Kaoru-dono estaba pensando en...

No se preocupe Kaoru-san- respondió el joven sonriéndole. Kenshin solo lo miró con furia reprimida en los ojos. **La disculpa debió haber sido para mí, fue a mí a quien gritó de esa forma**

- Bueno, estaba intentando decirte, Kenshin, que creo conveniente que Terada-san pase aquí la noche ya que es tarde y además puede ser muy peligroso para él caminar a estas horas de la noche por las calles.

- *¿Quedarse???* Kenshin se preguntó sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Kaoru se le quedó mirando sorprendida. La mirada que ella le estaba dirigiendo decía que estaba molesta con él por aquella maleducada intervención de su parte.

Agradezco el gesto Kaoru-san pero no es necesario que se preocupe, no deseo causar molestias, además no creo que tenga problemas en la calle ya que puedo que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta - respondió tranquilo aún cuando había escuchado el tono con que Kenshin se había dirigido a él.

No es ningún problema Matsue-san ¿verdad Kenshin?- le preguntó al pelirrojo en un tono que decía que no aceptaría un por respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no Kaoru-dono- respondió Kenshin a regañadientes- No será ninguna molestia hospedarlo

En ese caso Kaoru-san será un honor aceptar su propuesta

  
  
- Bien. Entonces prepararé su cuarto- dijo Kaoru intentando levantarse.

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que no de gozaru yo!!! Seesha no permitirá que se levante Kaoru-dono, yo mismo me encargaré de acomodar a Terada-san. Usted no debe hacer ningún tipo de movimiento- Kaoru tenía el ceño fruncido. **Siempre me trata como a una niña, como si fuera su hija**

- Himura-san tiene razón Kaoru-san y arigato por su ofrecimiento Himura-san, pero yo puedo instalarme solo. No quisiera causar molestias

Estoy segura que no es molestia Matsue-san. Kenshin lo ayudará de todas formas. Arigato Kenshin

- Iie, no hay nada que agradecer Kaoru dono. Oyasumi nasai de gozaru yo. ¿Me acompaña Terada-san?- preguntó de mal talante Kenshin. ** ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo esta actitud hacia extraños?**

- Sí claro- respondió Matsue quien estaba parado mirando la escena y comenzó a pensar * Este hombre parece preocuparse mucho por Kaoru-san pero a la vez no parecen tener alguna relación que vaya más allá de una simple amistad. ** Que descanse bien Kaoru-san, Oyasumi-nasai y arigato nuevamente

- Oyasumi Matsue-san, Oyasumi Kenshin - respondió sin ánimo.

  
  
Esta sería una noche muy larga, tendría mucho que pensar sobre Kenshin y sobre el nuevo amigo que había encontrado. Kaoru no se imaginaba que en muy poco tiempo con la llegada de este personaje ciertas cosas cambiarían radicalmente en su vida. 

  
Continuará...

---------------------------------

Molestas e inoportunas notas finales de la autora:

  
Arigato Gozaimasu por haberte dado la molestia de leer mi fic. Bueno y ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, detestable? ¿Un poco Angst? De todas formas te reitero mis deseos de saber qué es lo que piensas. Tus apreciaciones son muy importantes para mí, ¡vamos oprime el pequeño botón!

  
Nos vemos y aunque la suerte es un espejismo creado por el hombre. ¡Buena suerte en lo que emprendas!

  
Ja ne!

  
**Shiomei**  



	3. Equivocaciones y remordimientos

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡¡¡ Hola Minna-san!!! Me da mucha alegría que les haya gustado mi fic. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado también. Les recuerdo que para que el fic sea terminado depende de su reviews ya que ellos me mantienen inspirada y mi loca mente comienza a imaginar más y más, ya lo sabes todo está en sus manos...

**DEDICATORIA:**

Este capítulo está dedicado para mis nee-chans Mei Y Melina. Y de una manera especial a todos aquellos que se dieron la molestia de dejar un review. Domo Arigato de gozaru yo!!!! ( Maa ... Maa... es el efecto de Kenshin...)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
-----------------------------------------

  
**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

  
**SEGUNDO CAPITULO:**

"Equivocaciones y remordimientos"

Era muy temprano en la mañana. El sol desprendía ligeros rayos dando vitalidad a toda la ciudad de Tokio. En el dojo Kamiya las cosas no eran diferentes, toda la casa se veía iluminada y el calor empezaba a sentirse con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Tras un sueño algo turbulento Kaoru despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ** ¡Genial! ¡Este maldito dolor de cabeza de cada mañana! ¡No puedo levantarme un solo día como una persona normal! ** Y como la mayoría de personas que tienen la desgracia de empezar un nuevo día con una jaqueca, el consiguiente mal ánimo no demoró en hacerse presente en sus soliloquios.

- ¡¡¡Mou!!! Esto me pasa por estar pensando y pensando toda la noche en mis problemas con Kenshin. Esta situación comienza a volverme loca, si es que no lo estoy ya. No sé cómo fue que llegué a parar

¡Hey Busu! ¿Hablando sola? - preguntó Yahiko en un tono que reflejaba su siempre vigente ánimo de fastidiar.

- ¿Yahiko qué demonios haces aquí?- respondió Kaoru muy molesta- Vete de una vez que quiero vestirme.

- Pues vine a saludarte Kaoru-chan, ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a alguien que viene a darte los buenos días? - una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

  
---------------- En la cocina ----------------

Aún se podía oír los sonidos de Kenshin cortando los vegetales para la sopa Miso. Mientras trabajaba casi por inercia, su mente estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de la cocina. Recordaba que Kaoru se veía algo triste los últimos días y cómo su relación con ella había cambiado.

** ¿Qué relación Himura? Hablas como si tuvieras relación alguna con ella** 

Kenshin movió la cabeza como sacudiéndose de su conciencia y volvió a sus pensamientos. Ella había cambiado pero por supuesto que nadie se había dado cuenta, ni Yahiko que era quien pasaba más tiempo con ella. Solo Kenshin estaba seguro de que a su "Kaoru-dono" le pasaba algo y peor aún, él presentía que era algo relacionado con él.

** ¿Qué puede ser lo que seesha hizo para que Kaoru se haya molestado? A ver, seesha hizo todo lo que ella le encargó, seesha lavó, cocinó, limpió, fue a comprar tofu diariamente. No, no puede ser nada de eso. ¿Qué es lo que realmente puede sucederle? Solo espero que no esté enojada con seesha...**

- ¡¡¡Hey KENSHIN!!!

El ex- hitokiri sintió cómo alguien lo zarandeaba de un lado para otro como si fuera un trapo.

- - exclamaba el pobre Kenshin que tenía la boca demasiado abierta de tanto gritar y los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Hey Kenshin ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?, ¡¡¡Estoy hablándote desde hace años!!!- continuó el emisor sin soltarlo.

- 

- Nada de oros y responde- le dijo Sano mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño.

- Sano, ohayo de gozaru yo. Ano Sano ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?- dijo sobándose la cabeza pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. No hay duda que el rurouni era muy permisivo y fácil de abusar.

- ¿Pues porque más va a ser? Te hablaba y no me contestabas. Vamos, dime en qué pensabas- preguntó una sonrisa distinta en su rostro - o ¿debería decir en quién pensabas?

- Sano no sé lo a lo que te refieres -respondió un Kenshin ahora ruborizado por la indirecta, la cual captó a la perfección.

- ¡Oi Kenshin! ¡No me digas no estabas pensando en Jou-chan, se te notaba en la cara idiota que traías!

¡Eso no es cierto de gozaru yo!

¿A sí? ¿entonces en qué pensabas?

- Ano... seesha... seesha...

- Seesha, seesha. ¿Es solo eso lo que sabes decir Kenshin? Así nunca tu relación con Jou-chan cambiará en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo piensas pedirle matrimonio entonces?

- Iya Sano, yo no tengo intenciones en que cambie mi relación con ella- murmuró Kenshin sin creérselo un segundo- seesha estaba pensando en cómo...

- Ohayo Himura-san

- *¡Arigato Kami!* pensó Kenshin aliviado sin darse cuenta quién era el que lo saludaba- - respondió dando la vuelta y se encontró con Matsue; automáticamente su expresión cambió de alivio a un ceño fruncido- Ah. Ohayo Terada-san ¿Cómo pasó la noche?

- Cómodamente, arigato. Disculpen la interrupción, pero es que acabo de levantarme y me preguntaba dónde se encuentra el baño- Al ver al extraño y notar que estaba fuera del foco de atención, Sano se sintió ignorado y fingió toser para recordarle a Kenshin que seguía presente.

- Eh. Gomen Sano. Terada-san permítame presentarle a Sanosuke Sagara, un amigo nuestro - Matsue le dirigió a Sano una afable sonrisa e hizo una reverencia elegante.

- Hola, mucho gusto - respondió Sanosuke algo confundido por la identidad del nuevo habitante del dojo y el porqué de su presencia en dicho lugar.

- Gusto en conocerlo Sagara-san

- Terada-san ayer ayudó a Kaoru-dono cuándo tuvo un pequeño accidente. Él es doctor y

- ¿Jou-chan se encuentra mal?- interrumpió Sanosuke muy consternado.

- * ¿Jou-chan? Pues parece que todos aquí tienen una especial consideración por Kaoru-san * No se preocupe Sagara-san. Lo que Kaoru-san tuvo fue una dislocación simple que pudo ser resuelta a tiempo. Ahora no hay de qué preocuparse...

- Pues, si usted ayudó a Jou-chan puede ser bienvenido a nuestro grupo de amigos. ¿Cierto Kenshin?

- Eh... hai... - Kenshin respondió dubitativo desviando la mirada- **¿Por qué siento como si este hombre me molestara tanto? **

- Arigato Gozaimasu Sagara-san... eh... disculpe la intromisión. No quise interrumpir su conversación.

- ¡Por favor! Entre amigos no hay lugar a formalidades tontas, eso déjaselo a Kenshin que las usa por todos nosotros - Kenshin se incomodó por el comentario y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado- puedes llamarme Sanosuke o si lo prefieres Sano, que es como todos me llaman 

- Muy bien Sano. Espero también que me llames Matsue- 

- Por mi está bien. Y dime ¿De dónde eres o

Cuando estaba punto de explicar su procedencia, se oyó un grito muy fuerte que al parecer provenía de Kaoru. 

- * Oh no kami! ¡Que no le haya pasado nada malo! * 

- * ¡¡¡Che!!! no puede ser * 

- 

Dijeron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo que se disponían a correr hacia dónde el grito provenía. Segundos después cuándo Matsue y Sano estaban a unos pasos de la puerta, oyeron otro grito no menos ensordecedor.

- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!!! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate que eres tú al que menos quiero ver! ¡Déjame sola! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Ambos hombres miraban de no muy lejos la escena. Kenshin estaba frente a Kaoru que estaba de espaldas a Kenshin y a ellos. Aún llevaba su yukata puesta y su cabello formaba una cascada oscura en su espalda.

- Kaoru-dono, anega; seesha puede ayudarla, onegai solo dígame lo que le sucede, ¿Se siente mal? ¿Desea acaso que seesha llame al doctor Genzai? Dígame qué es lo que necesita por favor, seesha

- , dijo más suavemente y con la cabeza gacha, ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ESTOY DICIÉNDOTE? NO QUIERO VER A NADIE, Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI. NO CREAS QUE ERES TAN ESPECIAL COMO PARA QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN UNA EXCEPCIÓN. ¿NO ME REPITES SIEMPRE QUE ESTA ES MI CASA POR LO BUENA QUE SOY? PUES MUY BIEN, ME CANSÉ DE GASTAR MI TIEMPO DICIENDO LO CONTRARIO, ESTÁ BIEN, ES MI CASA Y QUIERO QUE SE HAGA LO QUE DIGO. ASÍ QUE DÉJAME SOLA. ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BASTA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA QUE NECESITA QUE ALGUIEN CORRA TRAS ELLA CUANDO CREEN QUE LO NECESITA! AUNQUE NO LO CREAS, NO SOY UNA NIÑA, DEJÉ DE SERLO CUANDO MIS PADRES MURIERON Y TUVE QUE HACERME CARGO DE MÍ MISMA. NO CREAS QUE TE HE NECESITADO A MI LADO TODA MI VIDA KENSHIN, NO ME SUBESTIMES. NO SOY TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA NO PODER CUIDARME SOLA. ¿¡QUE ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER?! DÉJAME SOLA, ¡LARGO!- caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió con mucha fuerza. Luego señaló a Kenshin la salida con su brazo y evitando la mirada llena de dolor y sorpresa que tenía el ex-rurouni-; terminó sus alaridos mirando a sus espectadores que se encontraban afuera de la habitación.

- ¡DE IGUAL MANERA VA PARA USTEDES!

Esta vez Kaoru olvidó que tenía un invitado y no se percató la cara de susto de este cuando sus ojos color zafiro lo miraron desafiándolo a decir una palabra que la contradijera ofreciéndole una muerte segura. Por otra parte, Kenshin estaba en un completo estado de shock. Perplejo. Las palabras que Kaoru le lanzó no eran agradables a ningún oído. No es que él fuera sensible o algo por el estilo, es solo que ella nunca se había dirigido a él de esa manera. Es más, a nadie hasta ese momento. La había visto antes enojada, hasta el punto que sus arranques comenzaron a parecerle atractivos, pero no como ahora. Sus ojos despedían fuego y la mirada que le dio carecía de la amabilidad y el cariño que alguna vez él pudo percibir en ellos. Esta tenía todo menos sentimientos positivos. 

Kenshin dio media vuelta sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra más. Caminó hacia la puerta, volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Kaoru y notar si es que su semblante iracundo estaba más sosegado. Kaoru que había volteado la cara hacia los adentros de su habitación, giró su rostro para encarar una última vez al pelirrojo. Kenshin la vio a los ojos un segundo y sin la necesidad de decir una palabra más, se retiró del cuarto. Kaoru dio un portazo que estremeció a los presentes y no se oyó nada más. Kenshin recordó que tenían un invitado y sintió vergüenza. Al observarlo mejor notó que en el rostro del joven doctor no había rastro de susto ni de reprobación por lo que vio y oyó de Kaoru, solo sorpresa y hasta algo de pena hacia él. Esto último lo enervaba. Tragándose las ganas de desahogarse con el invitado de Kaoru, dijo suavemente:

- Suminasen Terada-san, Kaoru-dono no suele comportarse así. Realmente no sé cómo explicar este incidente. Kaoru-dono

- No hay por qué explicarme nada Himura-san. Las razones que pueda haber tenido Kaoru-san para tener ese comportamiento deben ser muy fuertes como para que una mujer tan amable y educada como ella actúe de esa forma. Aunque no tengo el gusto de conocerla a cabalidad puedo decir que es una mujer correcta, así que no está en mí o en alguno de nosotros juzgar sus actos y mucho menos hacerlo bajo su propio techo. ¿No lo creen así? Si me disculpan, me retiro a mi dormitorio.- cuando terminó dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto donde había dormido.

- - dijo Kenshin muy sorprendido por la respuesta del joven pero a la vez con una sensación nueva dentro él que hacía que su estómago se revolviera, y que al mezclarse con la pena y confusión que sentía en este momento se hacía más indescriptible aún. - Le avisaré cuando el desayuno esté listo

  
- Muy amable Himura-san 

  
Sanosuke por su lado no había escuchada nada de esta corta conversación. Estaba anonadado por la reacción de Kaoru. Claro que "Jou-chan" tenía sus arranques de cólera pero no era nada que la hiciera proferir semejantes gritos y sobre todo no había nada ni nadie que le hiciera tratar a Kenshin de esa manera. Él podría haber jurado que a cualquiera podría hacerle eso menos a él. Al menos eso creyó hasta ahora. Esto no se veía bien y algo le hacía presentir que este era solo el comienzo de una cadena de nuevas actitudes y acontecimientos que no serían agradables para nadie. 

Sanosuke siguió los pasos de Kenshin, que se dirigía a la cocina, sin hacer preguntas. No era apropiado interrogar en este momento a Kenshin. Seguramente se sentía muy mal, después de todo era más que notorio en sus ojos que lo que Kaoru le dijo lo desgarró por dentro. 

- ** ¡Che! Pobre Kenshin; esta vez Kaoru se sobrepasó. Después de todo él solo quería ayudarla**

  
--------------

Breves momentos después Kenshin continuaba cocinando calladamente y pensando nuevamente en Kaoru y la reacción de hoy. Sanosuke, contrario a su costumbre, no hacía el mínimo intento de conversar y su famosa sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro por completo. Al parecer también pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Definitivamente nada era normal en la casa.

Yahiko entró a la cocina con mala cara. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta observó el interior y encontró a Sanosuke sentado en una silla mirando la pared como si es que hubiese algo interesante en ella. Él no lo interrogó sobre su paradero y no lo llamó "mocoso", como solía hacer para fastidiarlo; es más, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado al recinto. Después su mirada se posó en el pelirrojo y percibió que el semblante siempre amable y sonriente de Kenshin estaba sombrío. Parecido al que tuvo aquella vez que la venganza de Enishi cumplió su cometido de asesinar a Kenshin en vida. Con solo verlo era posible recordad la pesadilla de Rakaninmura.

Caminó hacia la mesa, (N.A: La verdad ignoro si es que tienen una mesa ahí dentro, consideren que hay una ok? Sigan con el fic ^-^) y se sentó sin pronunciar palabra en uno de los sillones que estaban en el piso. En eso el antes divagante Sano lo miró con asombro ya que no lo había sentido llegar y se decidió a hablar:

- ¿Oi Yahiko, dónde has estado? 

- Salí a caminar un rato.

- Yahiko, ya estas aquí. En un momento estará la comida... - le dijo Kenshin por inercia sin el menor intento de sonreír o parecer normal. Se volteó y siguió torturándose con sus pensamientos.

- Arigato Kenshin- respondió Yahiko sin ánimo- Y ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué todos están así de callados?. No me digas que Kaoru está de mal humor y...

- ¿A qué te refieres con que está de mal humor? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes Yahiko?- preguntó Kenshin prestándole toda la atención del mundo al muchacho. * Increíble* pensó Yahiko * al parecer su comportamiento tiene que ver con Kaoru. Si tan solo no hubiera...*

- Vamos Yahiko habla que no tenemos el día entero para esperar tus ganas- dijo Sano.

- Está bien. Se los voy a decir. Hoy temprano en la mañana fui a buscar a Kaoru a su cuarto y...

  
-------- Flashback ----------

  
- Pues vine a saludarte, solo a saludarte ¡BUSU! - Kaoru se quedó mirándolo a los ojos sin decir nada, con la jaqueca la voz de Yahiko se le hacía insoportable tanto que su insulto en su mente se transformaba en alarido sin sentido. Definitivamente no era su día y este tampoco el momento correcto para provocaciones de este tipo.

- ¡Hey Busu! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? ¡BUSU, BUSU, BUSU!- empezó a entonar una tonta cancioncita que comenzaba a empeorar el dolor de cabeza de Kaoru. Ella se tapó las orejas con las manos para evitar que ese sonido siguiera lastimando sus oídos.

- Cállate Yahiko, pidió en voz alta pero sin llegar a los gritos, cállate. No me molestes hoy por favor, hoy no me siento bien, te lo suplico, hoy no, déjame sola...

- ¿Pues qué tienes BUSU? ¿Acaso fealdad extrema?

- ¡Yahiko por favor sal de mi cuarto, deja de hablar tan fuerte, deja de molestarme, ANDA!- esta vez sí gritó perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡BUSU! Si sigues así no te vas a casar nunca. No hay quien te soporte con ese carácter horrible que tienes. Ja ja ja, y menos con ese aspecto. ¡BUSU!- gritó esto último, le sacó la lengua y se fue por donde vino.

------------------ Final del Flashback ------------------

  
- ...y eso fue lo que pasó. Luego fui a caminar y me dí cuenta que me pasé de la raya con ella. No debí decirle todas esas cosas. La verdad es que solo quería fastidiarla como siempre; no sabía que reaccionaría así. Es por eso que creo que debo disculparme. Yahiko se paró dispuesto a hacer lo que manifestó pero las manos de Kenshin y Sanosuke lo agarraron por los brazos y lo hicieron sentarse nuevamente.

- No creo que sea el momento indicado Yahiko, Kaoru no desea hablar con nadie ** Ni siquiera conmigo, corrección, menos conmigo**- Agregó miserablemente en su mente- Y es muy cierto que te sobrepasaste con ella Yahiko. Debiste hacerle caso cuando te dijo que la dejaras sola. Parte de ser adulto es tener la madurez suficiente como para saber las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Para ser tratado como un hombre debes empezar por comportarte como uno- El niño bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Kenshin que lo miraban con desaprobación. 

- Bueno mocoso, ¿Ves lo que lograste? Ahora Kaoru y Kenshin

- Basta Sano- lo interrumpió el ex hitokiri antes de que cometiera alguna indiscreción- Lo importante es que Yahiko se haya dado cuenta de que para que buscar ser respetado debe aprender a respetar primero. No tenemos por qué reprocharle nada, en todo caso eso lo hará Kaoru-dono más tarde y estoy seguro que Yahiko oirá lo que ella tiene que decirle sin refutar nada ¿estoy en lo cierto Yahiko?

- Hai Kenshin- aceptó el niño con la mirada en el piso- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes Kenshin? ¿Discutieron por mi culpa? 

No Yahiko. No discutimos. **Al menos eso es verdad. En realidad no fue una discusión ** Sanosuke se refería a que Kaoru-dono no está de buen ánimo.

- Ya veo

- Bueno, creo que esta sopa ya está. Así que es hora de desayunar. Iré a avisar a Terada-san que todo está listo- dijo Kenshin con una muy mala imitación de una persona animada.

- ¿Terada-san?- preguntó Yahiko

- Es un huésped de Kaoru. Ayer vino porque...

--- Dos horas después en el cuarto de Kaoru ---

  
Kaoru estaba sentada en su futon llorando de rabia, dolor y frustración. Sus cabellos estaban sobre su rostro y seguía en la misma indumentaria que cuando echó de su cuarto a Kenshin y a los demás.

** Parece que todo lo que hago es llorar y llorar, ¡maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo pudiera mejorar toda esta situación! Kenshin con sus preguntas amables de siempre, con el maldito -dono que no puede dejar de usar porque no le da la gana de hacerlo. ¿Se siente bien Kaoru-dono? ¿Puedo ayudarla Kaoru-dono? ¡Al diablo con su ayuda! No quiero y no necesito la ayuda de nadie, nada más deseo que deje de verme como a una idiota que necesita protección, como a una niña que necesita ser atendida porque es muy inútil como para hacerse cargo de sí misma. Una simple y débil mujer que necesita que la resguarden de los peligros a los que está expuesta, incapaz de defenderse, incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma. Todos creen que soy débil, él más que nadie. Creen que juego a ser fuerte pero en el fondo no soy más que alguien que vive una mentira. Es irónico, pero nunca antes me puse a pensar sobre esto. Nunca tuve dudas, nunca me sentí perdida, ni siquiera después de que mis padres murieron me sentí como lo hice cuando él se fue a Kyoto. ¿Por qué este efecto en mí?**

**Antes no tenía problemas para lidiar sola con los comentarios de la gente. Podía salir a la calle y caminar sin rumbo hasta que mis pies se cansaran solo por el placer de hacerlo y no para rehuir de una realidad que ya me duele vivir. Mi apariencia era lo de menos, vivía feliz con la idea de que ningún hombre se fijaría en mí porque no presento lo necesario para hacer feliz a un hombre **

**Comencé a fantasear en un futuro con él, ¡Ja, qué ingenua!, ¡Soñando con un hombre que no ha logrado salir de su pasado para vivir el presente!; empecé a preocuparme por cosas banales como comprarme un kimono para agradarle y parecerle atractiva; sentí la necesidad de que me mirase, de que me amase como yo logré hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Cambié por completo y lo peor es que empiezo a pensar que dejar de lado todo aquello que rigió mi vida fue en vano. Dejé de ser la Kaoru Kamiya que recibió a Kenshin Himura dentro de su casa dándole la espalda una vez más al revuelo que pudo causar una medida como esa, para pasar a ser una imitación adulterada de la misma**

** ¡Kami! Toda esta situación va a terminar por descontrolarme. Hoy perdí la paciencia por completo. Le grité a Kenshin y a los demás y lo hice culpable de mis frustraciones. ¿Qué quiero hacerle pagar? ¿Qué no responda a mis sentimientos? Debería darme vergüenza estar con infantilidades de ese tipo. Actué como una autoritaria que cree que porque está en su casa puede tratar a todos como le place. Traté a Kenshin de esa manera tan injusta, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso de mí. Nunca antes me refería él de esa manera tan hiriente. ¡Otou-san, Kaa-san! Quisiera que estuvieran aquí, necesito alguien que me diga qué hacer **

  
-------

  
Kaoru se levantó de su futon, se dirigió a su closet y cogió uno de sus kimonos; se hizo la cola alta de siempre y luego se vistió sin perder tiempo en hacer atados intrincados en su obi. Trató de limpiar lo mejor que pudo su cara llorosa para parecer una serena, pero sus irritados ojos decían lo contrario. Salió así de la casa sin avisar y sin fijarse siquiera en la figura de un pelirrojo que la miraba desde la parte del lateral del porche.

** Kaoru. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

  
--------

  
- Ohayo. Bienvenida al Aka...beko. ¡Kaoru-san! ¡Qué alegría tenerla aquí! ¿Vienen con usted Himura-san y los otros?- saludó Tsubame efusivamente.

- Ohayo Tsubame-chan. No esta vez no vengo a comer- respondió tristemente- ¿Podrías llamar a Tae por favor?- pidió Kaoru mirando a los ojos a Tsubame quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no se encontraba bien.

- En un momento Kaoru-san. Después de unos segundos Tae salió de la cocina rápidamente y recibió a Kaoru.

- ¿Kaoru-chan qué es lo que pasa? Tsubame me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo. ¡Oh Kami! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso has estado llorando? Oh Kaoru dime qué sucedió

Kaoru comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se tiró a los brazos de Tae buscando consuelo. Entre sus lamentos se podía distinguir unas cuantas palabras y una que otra frase como: Kenshin... grité... Matsue-san... baka... no lo soporto más...

- Kaoru-chan, conversemos adentro, no es bueno que te vean así- dijo al notar que sus clientes comenzaban a murmurar sobre el estado de la joven kendoka.

Kaoru se liberó del abrazo de Tae, la miró con los ojos más irritados que nunca y asintió levemente. Minutos después ambas estaban en un pequeño cuarto con una sola ventana en la parte superior. Kaoru no paraba de llorar en el regazo de su mejor amiga y tampoco emitía alguna frase coherente. Las manos de Tae formaban círculos en su espalda en señal de consuelo mientras le susurraba palabras reconfortantes a su oído, tratando de consolarla lo mejor que podía aún sin saber el porqué de sus sufrimientos.

------ En las calles de Tokyo -----

  
Después de un desayuno bastante callado y de conocer a un niño llamado Yahiko, que al parecer vivía con Kaoru y los demás, Matsue Terada decidió salir a buscar la casa del doctor Genzai por su cuenta y así entregarle un encargo de su padre.

La noche anterior tuvo la esperanza de que Kaoru podría acompañarlo donde el viejo doctor mas de la manera como se presentaron las cosas él prefirió no molestarla con pequeñeces de ese tipo. Creyó que no tendría problema en localizar la casa debido a que en la ciudad deberían conocer al doctor y para su buena suerte efectivamente así era. El inconveniente era que como preguntaba a distintas personas, la mayoría le daban referencias distintas de cómo llegar al lugar. Esto sumado al deplorable sentido de orientación de Matsue el problema se hacía mayor.

Después de caminar cerca a una hora bajo las indicaciones de la gente se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que empezó a buscar. ** No puedo creer que no pueda encontrar una simple dirección, si no me equivoco me dijeron que de aquí debía ir hacia el norte, pero si eso hice ¿qué diablos pasa con esta ciudad?**. Pensó muy molesto, aunque sabía que la ciudad no tenía ningún problema ya que el del problema realmente era él. El caso era que se encontraba perdido por quincuagésima vez en la enorme Tokio y con la mínima oportunidad de mejorar su suerte. Para no perderle tiempo, decidió volver al dojo Kamiya, pero tampoco tenía idea de por dónde ir.

Caminó otra media hora sin norte fijo y pasó por un mercado. Mujeres muy bien arregladas y bellas le sonreían al pasar y comenzaban a murmurar sobre él cuando creían que él no se daba cuenta. Sus ojos color turquesa y su fornida contextura era lo que al parecer llamaba la atención de las jóvenes. Él solo les retornaba las sonrisas y volteaba la vista siguiendo su camino en medio de un mar de gente sin que aquellas atenciones encumbraran su ego. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado al disfuerzo de las mujeres. 

Matsue estaba distraído observando los artículos que vendían en los puestos y no se dio cuenta que una figura se abría paso entre la multitud. La gente se hacía a un costado para dejarlo pasar y hasta el vendedor dejó de tratar de convencerlo para que comprara un artículo determinado. Matsue no se dio cuenta ya que esta ocupado maravillándose con las cosas realmente interesantes que vendían en ese lugar y preguntándose cómo sería una feria en esta ciudad. Supuso que fantástica.

Matsue seguía caminando cuando sintió que un hombro había chocado con el suyo y lo hacía perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Ambas figuras voltearon a verse debido al choque. El extraño personaje exhaló el último hálito de humo que le quedaba y botó el pucho del cigarrillo al suelo para luego pisarlo. Una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca se dibujó en su rostro al ver al joven doctor. Matsue lo observó pensativo un momento analizando su fisonomía ya que había algo en él que se le hacía familiar. Luego una sonrisa se formó también en sus labios. Ambos se acercaron y se miraron a los ojos sin perder sus respectivas sonrisas. Ámbar y turquesa se cruzaron en ese momento.

- **Ahou. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos** Matsue Terada ¿Perdido por Tokio?- preguntó aquel hombre mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo causando que Matsue sonriera más

  
- Sabía que reconocía tus rasgos de algún lugar. Hajime Saito, pero qué agradable sorpresa volver a verte.

  
Continuará...

-------------------------------------

  
Notas finales de la autora:

  
¡Arigato gozaimasu por acompañarme en este fic! ¿Y qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Detestable, malo, pasable, bueno o muy bueno? ¿Demasiado Angst? ¿Estuvo Kaoru demasiado histérica ? ¿Qué tiene que ver Saito con todo esto? 

Vamos aprieta el pequeño botoncito y dime tus apreciaciones. ¡Tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí!

---------

  
Ahora a los agradecimientos especiales, 

  
Patricia -san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic. Tu review me dio mucho ánimo para escribir este capítulo. Espero te guste ya que está dedicado a todos los que me dejaron un review. Con respecto a la sugerencia, espero que la versión mejorada del primer capítulo haya satisfecho tus expectativas. Y en relación al pedido, me temo que no sé si podré hacerlos más largos pero lo que sí prometo es que subiré los capítulos pronto para que no esperes mucho OK? Además estoy maquinando otra idea y creo que haré un fic de universo alternativo paralelo a este. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Kayly-san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Arigato por tu review. Espero te guste este capítulo y también espero tus opiniones. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y prometo subir más chappies pronto!

Sakura-san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡¡Arigato por tus comentarios!!! Lamento tener que hacer que sufrir a Kenshin. No creas que a mí no me da pena, pero ten por seguro que es un fic K yo también soy una aficionada de esta parejita tan encantadora.

Koneko-dono: ¡Gracias por el review! Por supuesto que este es una fic K&K, yo tampoco me imagino a Kaoru con otro que no sea nuestro pelirrojo.

Buffy-san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! ¡¡¡ Gracias por dejar reviews en las dos versiones del primer capítulo!!! Eres muy amable. Me alegra que el fic te guste, está hecho con mucho cariño.

Kary-san: ¡¡¡Arigato por las porras!!! Espero te guste este capítulo también.

Andrea-san: ¡Qué bueno que te gusta el fic! Gracias por tu apoyo. Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes que me han apoyado para continuarlo. Gracias nuevamente. 

Siempre, ¡Para siempre! - Palabras manoseadas por el afán humano de prolongar o eternizar lo que es gustoso. Palabras, mentirosas, en la tierra donde todo ha de acabarse

  
José María Escrivá

... HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...


	4. Kirei Preciosa

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

  
¡¡¡ Hola Minna- san!!! Arigato nuevamente por sus reviews, es por ellos es que me mantengo inspirada y feliz.

  
Les contaré que en mi patria, mi bello Perú (claro que tenemos nuestros problemas y constantes malos presidentes, pero aun así ¿quién no quiere a su país?) estamos en Fiestas Patrias ya que el 28 de Julio se cumple el centésimo octogésimo primer aniversario de nuestra independencia. ¡¡¡ Y pues aquí tenemos feriados!!! Y créanme que eso me hace muy feliz porque así podré escribir más, tanto de este fic como de El Fraude. Hablando de mi nueva idea. Si aún no han dado una leída a esa historia pues por favor háganlo y díganme que les pareció ¿sí? Onegai y si ya lo hicieron ARIGATO GOZAIMASU.

¡¡¡ Bueno, bueno ... Es hora de acabar con esto e ir al fic !!!

  
**DEDICATORIA:**

  
Este capítulo está dedicado a Mei y Melina, mis ingratas nee-chanes y colegas de la Universidad, a ti que te has dado la molestia de leer este fic, a las personas que dejaron un review y en especial a todos los peruanos y peruanos que estén leyendo esta historia ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas Patrias y que pasen unos lindos feriados !!! Y para todos en general... ¡¡¡ ARIGATO!!!

  
**DISCLAIMER:**

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
-----------------------------------------

  
**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

**  
TERCER CAPITULO: **

**"Kirei"**

  
Yahiko se encontraba en el dojo practicando por su cuenta cuando vio a Kenshin arrodillado en el piso con la mrada perdida en la ropa que lavaba. Las nietas del doctor Genzai no estaban en Tokio y el ex destajador no tenía a quién entretener y con quien entretenerse. Consecuentemente no podía alejar sus pensamientos del incidente que tuvo con Kaoru en la mañana. Yahiko lo observaba adivinando qué es lo que debía pensar en ese momento; había dejado de hacer los movimientos con su boken y ahora se secaba el sudor que se había formado en su rostro debido al entrenamiento. 

Sanosuke le había relatado someramente qué fue lo que sucedió más temprano a pesar de que Kenshin estaba renuente a contarle al niño lo sucedido. Naturalmente no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pasó. ** Si tan solo hubiese cerrado la boca cuando Kaoru me lo pidió. Kenshin no estaría así de callado y yo estaría practicando con ella como todos los días** Llegó al baño y empezó a asearse lentamente mientras sus pensamientos no se apartaban de él un solo instante.

Kenshin seguía lavando sin el ánimo habitual. Lavar la ropa se convirtió en la labor doméstica que más le gustaba hacer desde que llegó al dojo. Remojar sus manos en el abundante jabón hasta hacer burbujas que se elevaban por el aire y con las cuales las niñas jugaban animadamente era una experiencia gratificante. Esta vez no había niñas y él tenía la impresión que aún si estuvieran Ayame y Suzume su ánimo no estaría para juegos infantiles. La idea de un Kenshin abúlico no era una imagen que alguien pensaba volver a ver después del incidente con Enishi. Aunque no estaba en las deplorables condiciones de esa vez, seguía sin ser el mismo Kenshin Himura que todos conocían. Aquel gentil, distraído y a veces tonto rurouni que hacía feliz con su manera de ser a sus amigos.

  


  
El ritual del lavado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era una purificación que inconscientemente buscaba la abatida alma de Kenshin. Sentir las prendas entre sus manos y remover de ellas la suciedad era la redención que él deseaba para sí mismo. Soñaba con ser como un pedazo de tela a la que después de limpiarla bien terminaba exenta de toda mancha; sin el mínimo rastro de la suciedad que antes la teñía.

La condición del ser humano es tan penosa que no solo poca gente se olvida de lo malo que se pudo hacer en alguna determinada época de nuestra vida sino que, aún peor, uno mismo no es capaz de dejar atrás lo que hizo mal. El pasado y lo cometido en él se convierten en estigmas imborrables por los que somos juzgados. Aunque suene arbitrario esta es la realidad. Kenshin tenía muy presente esto en su vida. Tanto, que se convirtió en obstáculo de su propia redención, una que se encuentra más cerca y disponible de lo que mucha gente tiene la oportunidad de contar.

Ahora Kenshin ya no sentía la agradable sensación del correr del agua y la espuma en sus manos. Sólo lavaba porque sabía que debía hacerlo o porque quizá no tenía algo mejor que hacer en este momento. Remojaba, fregaba, enjuagaba y tendía. Lo mismo de siempre pero sin la motivación de antes.

Mientras seguía su monótona rutina pensaba en el centro de sus preocupaciones de los últimos días, el cambio de actitud de Kaoru.

** # no creas que eres tan especial como para convertirte en una excepción # #... basta de tratarme como a una niña# Esas palabras y esa mirada. Kaoru ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido contigo? ¿Cómo puedes creer que te considero una niña? Si tan solo compartieras tus problemas conmigo podríamos solucionarlos juntos... pero... ¿cómo ayudarte si es que ni siquiera sé lo que te pasa? Tu rostro se veía empañado por una sombra de tristeza y frustración. Tus ojos ya no irradian la vivacidad que amo ver en ti. Solo hay profunda tristeza. Kaoru-koishii, si supieras que tu desconfianza duele más que cualquier palabra hiriente que puedas haber dicho. Se siente tan vacío, tan triste, tan solo. Kaoru si tan solo pudiera decirte que yo**

- El cielo por tus pensamientos -interrumpió una voz de mujer mientras salpicaba con sus manos unas gotas de agua en el rostro del impasible Kenshin.

- Oh Megumi-dono. Gomen ne. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que hoy no eres el mismo de siempre. Trataba de hablar contigo Ken-san pero parecía que aunque tu cuerpo está aquí tu mente volaba muy lejos. ¿Me equivoco?

- Gomen ne Megumi-dono. Seesha, seesha

- No tienes que explicar nada Ken-san. Sano me contó todo lo que pasó

- - dijo Kenshin en voz baja.

- No culpes al Tori atama Ken-san. Yo lo obligué a contármelo porque traía una cara muy seria contrario a la sonrisa de idiota que siempre trae. Me negaba a creer que era verdad y acabo de comprobarlo

- Ano, Megumi-dono ¿Qué es lo que Sano le dijo?

- Pues que has estado muy extraño y pensativo desde el arranque que tuvo la tanuki. No sé por qué la defiendo, pero creo que ella no quiso decirte lo que te dijo. Tú sabes cómo es ella. A fin de cuentas aún es una niña y le dio por gritarte lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no te preocupes ya se le va a pasar

- Iie Megumi-dono. A seesha no le importa lo que ella le dijo, es solo que ella parecía muy triste

- No te preocupes Ken-san. Ya se le pasará. Debe ser un berrinche más para ganar tu atención. Conociendo a Kaoru, en unos momentos saldrá de su cuarto sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado y te pedirá disculpas

- No lo creo Megumi-dono. Kaoru no llora por los insultos de Yahiko y tampoco es persona de tener actitudes de ese tipo solo para ganar la atención de alguien y menos la mía. Definitivamente algo le sucede y me preocupa que no lo quiera compartir conmigo, como antes lo hacía. Además Megumi-dono, Kaoru no está en su cuarto ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Ella salió hace más o menos una hora y todavía no vuelve

- ¿Salió? Pues seguramente fue a tomar algo de aire Kenshin, a todos nos hace bien. Como digo Ken-san no hay por qué hacer un drama de esto. No siempre se está de buen humor ¿ne?- terminó ella con una sonrisa

- Hai Megumi-dono- respondió Kenshin imitando pobremente una de sus sonrisas amables de siempre. ** Buen intento, pero aun así no me quedaré tranquilo**

Megumi se quedó observándolo mientras sonreía aquella sonrisa vacía que no engañaba a nadie. No le dijo nada más porque sabía cuán terco podía ser Kenshin pero no pudo evitar pensar que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. ** No funcionó. Creo que tendré que esperar a que venga la tanuki y sacarle la verdad a como dé lugar. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar. ¡Oh Kami! ¿Desde cuándo me conciernen los problemas de Kaoru? **

------ Ciudad de Tokio ------

Sanosuke caminaba por las calles de Tokio vagando y pensando a la vez. Recordó con una sonrisa en los labios la cara de preocupación de Megumi cuando lo vio sentado en la puerta de la casa del doctor Genzai (A.N: Ano, disculpen la interrupción, ¿es ese su consultorio? Supongamos que es así. ^-^U). Se había acercado donde él y le preguntó si es que se sentía bien. Eso era muy raro en la mujer zorro.

**Definitivamente la Kitsune siente algo por mí. Después de todo es una mujer y ninguna es capaz de resistirse a alguien como yo Ahora hay problemas más importantes que resolver, tengo que buscar la forma de enterarme que le pasa a Jou-chan. Estuvo muy mal eso de gritarle al pobre de Kenshin cuando solo ofrecía ayudarla. Todo por ese mocoso que no sabe cerrar la bocota cuando debe**

- Maldito mocoso Yahiko-chan - se le escapó de los labios mientras mordía su esqueleto de pescado.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿ Qué dijiste???!!!

- - gritó Sano al ver a Yahiko a su lado de un momento a otro. 

- Ja ja ja ja . Te asusté ¿verdad Tori atama? ¿No que nunca te asustabas por nada? No eres más que una gallina ja ja ja

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO ME ASUSTASTE!!! ¿Cómo me llamaste Yahiko-CHAN?

-¡¡¡Tori atama!!!

- 

- ¡¡¡Tori atama!!!

La pelea usual había comenzado y envueltos en el calor de la discusión no se dieron cuenta de que la gente los veía como a locos y que una figura se aproximaba a ellos.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que están aquí el ahou y el mocoso - La atención de Sano se movió al hombre que había dicho aquellas palabras.

- ¡¡¡Saito!!! ¿Qué quieres con nosotros? ¿Acaso andas siguiéndonos?

- ¿Quién, yo? - dijo aspirando una vez más su sempiterno cigarrillo - ¿Crees que saldría a caminar solo con la intención de encontrarme con un Ahou como tú? No me hagas reír, que no soy tan idiota como para perder el tiempo en sujetos como tú. No soy masoquista

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo un frustrado Sanosuke -** ¿ Por qué nunca puedo responder a lo que me dice ?**

- Figúratelo tú o ¿es demasiado trabajo para eso que tienes por cerebro?- dijo señalándole la cabeza y sonriendo.

Yahiko estaba riéndose como un desequilibrado mental del comentario de Saito y la frustración de Sanosuke crecía a cada momento al no poder responderle como quería. El tipo era simplemente arrogante, pedante, estúpido, presumido y aún peor, más fuerte que él. 

- ¿Pasa algo Hajime? ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

- Nada importante Matsue solo que oí la voz de estos dos ahous y pensé que habían armado algún alboroto

- Pero si es Sano y Yahiko. ¿Acaso se conocen?- preguntó sonriente Matsue.

- Lamentablemente. ¿Y tú de dónde conoces a estos ahous?- preguntó Saito levantando las cejas.

- Sano y Yahiko son amigos de Kaoru Kamiya, que es quien me permitió que pasara la noche en su casa

- ** Parece que todos los que no tienen dónde quedarse terminan ahí** Ya veo, entonces ¿viste a Battousai?

- Vamos Saito. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kaoru-san con Battousai? A la única persona que vi aparte de ellos dos es a Himura-san... - Todos tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza. Parece que él era la única persona que no reconocía a Kenshin.

- Veo que eres el mismo distraído de siempre Matsue. Estoy hablando de él mismo

- ¿Himura-san es la misma persona que Battousai? Saito, creo que esa obsesión tuya te está de... - entonces ató cabos y comparó la descripción de la leyenda con Kenshin- no puede ser- dijo más serio que antes. En eso Yahiko tomó la palabra.

- Kenshin ya no es el hitokiri de antes Saito, ahora él tan solo es Kenshin Himura, un hombre que ayuda a la gente que lo necesita y que hizo un alto en su camino, uno que creemos es definitivo

- ¿Es decir que era cierto que se convirtió en un vagabundo después de que el Gobierno Meiji derrotó al Tokugawa?- preguntó más interesado Matsue.

- Sí, así es- respondió Saito- Pero un lobo es siempre un lobo y un hitokiri es siempre un hitokiri por más que desee ocultar su verdadera personalidad - respondió volviéndose a Matsue- Ya es hora de que me vaya Matsue, nos vemos. 

- No has cambiado ni un tanto Hajime. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, siempre es bueno ver a viejos amigos

- ¿Aunque estos te recuerden al pasado? - preguntó Saito con la mordacidad de siempre.

- Aunque me recuerden al pasado Hajime. Después de todo, el pasado es simplemente eso, el pasado; solo cobardes se atemorizan por este. Existe un presente para reivindicar y cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas si es necesario - un gesto de incredulidad se marcó en el rostro de Saito - Siempre pensamos diferente ¿verdad Hajime?

- Hai, eso parece. Ja ne y -miró a Sanosuke fijamente- y ya que vas a alternar con ahous como este, ten cuidado que se te puede pegar lo idiota- Sanosuke lo miró con odio y volteó la cara a un lado, esta vez prefirió no responderle 

- Ay Hajime-suspirando- definitivamente eres el mismo, Ja ne, y no olvides darle mis saludos a Tokio. Es verdad ¿cómo está ella?

- Bien. Le haré presente tus saludos. Ja ne

Un breve momento de silencio se estableció después de que Saito se fue. Sanosuke y Yahiko se quedaron pensando en lo que Matsue dijo hasta que recordaron la forma en que ambos hombres se hablaban. Terada veía confundirse entre la multitud a Saito mientras el humo que despedía de la boca quedaba tras él. **Es bueno volverte a ver Saito, pero ¿Por qué están tú y Battousai en la misma ciudad? Es muy raro que estés tan tranquilo sabiendo que él aún sigue con vida. ¿Es que Battousai cambió tanto como para que tú hayas declinado en tu deseo de asesinarlo? ¿Por qué Kaoru-san tiene al mismo Battousai alojado en su casa? ** Paró sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Sano quien lo observaba expectante.

- Suminasen Sano. ¿Me decías algo?

- No nada, solo que no puedo creer que ese tipo tenga amigos...

  
- Todos tenemos amigos Sano. Veo que conocen muy bien a Hajime ¿verdad? - preguntó Matsue sonriente- Y puedo decir que no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

- Eres el primero que puede mantener más de dos palabras amables con ese hombre dijo Yahiko

Oh, no lo creo. Aunque Hajime nunca fue específicamente amable, es una excelente persona. Créanme, puede ser muy divertido algunas veces. ( A Sano y Yahiko se les cayeron las quijadas )

- Eh... ¿pasa algo?- cuestionó Terada

- ¿Que si pasa? - dijo Sano alzando la voz - Si él es divertido yo no debo un solo yen a nadie. Comienzo a dudar si ese de ahí era el mismo Saito que nosotros conocemos, pero algo si te puedo decir: Ese tipo no tiene nada de divertido es más es tan... tan... exasperante, eso es, exasperante.

- Bueno creo que si puede llegar a serlo algunas veces

- ¿Y de dónde lo conoce Terada-san?- preguntó Yahiko

- De Osaka. El lugar donde nací. ¿Van en dirección al dojo?

- Yo sí, respondió Sano, no sé si el mocoso también va...

- ¿A quién le dices mocoso Tori-atama?

- ¿Qué dijiste Yahiko-CHAN?

  


Y el jaleo comenzó otra vez. Matsue tenía una gota detrás de la cabeza * Kami ¡¿pero es que ellos no pueden parar por tan solo un momento?! *

  


---------------- En el Akabeko ----------------

  


Kaoru estaba más tranquila ahora. Le contó a Tae poco a poco todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía. Desde el sueño que la dejaba frustrada cada mañana, la intervención de Yahiko, cómo conoció a Matsue Terada, hasta las palabras amables de Kenshin que hicieron que ella explotara. - Simplemente ya no puedo más - le dijo a Tae. La cara de comprensión en el rostro de la dueña del Akabeko no tardó en aparecer, para ella Kaoru era como una hermana menor a la cual debía y quería cuidar. Al oír el relato de Kaoru y ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras recordaba cada una de las situaciones que vivió en los últimos días no pudo evitar sentir su tristeza. Kaoru se incorporó de su regazo y miró a los ojos a Tae.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Tae? Dímelo onegai...

-¿Me preguntas eso a mi Kaoru-chan?

- Es que yo... yo...

- Kaoru-chan, estoy segura de que tú misma debes decidir tu proceder, nadie puede decirte qué hacer.

- Tae, yo me siento muy mal conmigo misma. Sé que no debí haberle gritado así a Kenshin. Yo siempre lo trato mal y él siempre se ha portado excelentemente conmigo Tae ¿Por qué lastimo a la persona que más quiero?

- Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices Kaoru-chan? - preguntó Tae con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- decírselo ? Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo Tae. Si es que se lo digo y él no siente lo mismo por mí

- Eso te destrozaría ¿verdad?

- Iie Tae, Iie. No soy tan cobarde para no poder afrontar eso. Es solo que - Kaoru agachó la cabeza - es solo que no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea obstaculizada por lo que yo siento, no puedo permitirme eso.

- ¿Tú sientes? hablas como si solo tú estuvieras enamorada de él.

- Pues es así Tae, él no me quiere como yo a él.

- Pero niña ¿qué es lo que dices? Kenshin te ama, eso todos lo sabemos. Solo ustedes dos parecen no querer darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. 

- - nuevas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Kaoru - Estoy segura de que él siente algo por mi, pero me estoy convenciendo de que no es el amor que yo le profeso a él. Es distinto, es un amor fraternal o quién sabe hasta de repente filial. Quizá me ve como a una niña que podría ser su hermana o su hija.

- Vamos Kaoru. Él solo te lleva diez años. No puede ser tu padre...

- Ya lo sé, pero los sentimientos no ven edad ¿no? Y además en la forma en que me comporto más parecería que fuera una niña a la que él está condenado a cuidar.

- Kaoru-chan. No seas tan dura contigo misma. Tú reaccionaste porque se reunieron muchos factores que te hicieron insoportable esa situación, solo que el que tuvo que pagar eso fue Kenshin, Sano y... ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama tu nuevo huésped?

- Matsue Terada. ¡Kami! Qué estará pensando de mí en este momento. Qué vergüenza con él 

- No creo que haya tomado esto tan a mal Kaoru-chan

- Creo que me pasé con él también, ni siquiera lo conozco y le grité. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Él fue muy considerado sin siquiera conocerme, Tae. Creo que lo mejor será que me disculpe con todos ellos lo más pronto posible.

- Creo que es lo mejor Kaoru

- Ya debo irme Tae, debo estar distrayéndote demasiado de tu trabajo- Tae asintió y ayudó a Kaoru a incorporarse.

- Espera Kaoru. No te precipites ni adelantes juicios. Es muy posible que Kenshin te ame tal como tú lo amas, es solo que los dos no lo ven aún...

- Sí Tae. Aunque es más que no lo haga. No pienso arriesgar nuestra amistad, Tae. Si la rompo, no me perdonaría nunca. Además no voy a ser egoísta de anteponer lo que yo siento frente a lo que él siente. Si es que en verdad me amara me lo habría dicho antes Tae, ya es hora de que afronte esto con madurez. No me voy a morir por esto

- Kaoru-chan, piensa bien la decisión que tomes. No te dejes llevar por un impulso o por el dolor que sientes. Un error podría costarte la felicidad, no juzgues lo que aún no conoces.

- Gracias por el consejo Tae, pero créeme que hay momentos en los cuales es difícil hacerte a la idea que todo está bien. Bueno, en fin, ya me voy te he quitado mucho tiempo con mis tonterías. Arigato Gozaimasu Tae

- No hay nada qué agradecer Kaoru-chan. Las amigas están para eso ¿verdad?- dijo con la contagiosa sonrisa de siempre.

- Hai. Ja ne Tae- Kaoru la abrazó fuertemente

- Ja ne Kaoru-chan - Kaoru dejó el cuarto y Tae se quedó pensando ** No Kaoru-chan, no voy a permitir que te rindas. Si es necesario yo misma te ayudaré**- Después de esto, Tae volvió a su trabajo con la decisión de ayudar a su joven amiga.

--------

Kaoru salió del Akabeko despidiéndose antes de Tsubame que traía una cara de preocupación única. Kaoru decidió ir al río antes de llegar al dojo y encarar lo que tenía que hacer; y no es que fuera difícil para ella disculparse, ya que no era cuestión de orgullo en este momento, sino que solo de imaginar el hablar con Kenshin y ver en sus ojos la expresión que tenían en la mañana, le daban ganas llorar. Aún no entendía cómo es que lo soportó en ese momento. Estaba tan confundida y pesarosa que ningún pensamiento racional pasaba por su cabeza. Definitivamente este no era un buen día para ella.

Se alejó de las bulliciosas calles comerciales de Tokio y tomó una calle en dirección al río. Cuando llegó a las orillas de este siguió caminando y observando el movimiento del agua hasta que encontró el lugar en el que todos juntos que acostumbraban tener sus comidas al aire libre. Era un pequeño espacio rodeado de unos tres árboles que brindaban la sombra necesaria en días de sol. Los recuerdos instantáneamente aparecieron en su memoria.

Kenshin corriendo con las siempre sonrientes Ayame y Suzume tras él; Sanosuke y Megumi discutiendo de pequeñeces y hablando de molestas kitsunes e idiotas tori atamas. Yahiko caminaba cerca a Tsubame con quien aparentemente conversaba de trivialidades. Era tan divertido molestar a Yahiko respecto a su relación con la tímida niña. Tae estaba sentada al pie del árbol viendo a la parejita y comentándole cuán adorable historia contarían a sus hijos cuando se casaran.

Otros recuerdos ocuparon su mente...

El sol comenzaba a caer y Kenshin decide sentarse a su lado a contemplar el ocaso del sol. Cuántas veces sintió su mirada puesta en ella y todas esas veces se creyó muy dichosa aunque no volteara a devolverle la mirada. Solo su corazón saltaba de alegría; siempre soñando en el día en que Kenshin le confesara sus sentimientos y le propusiera matrimonio. Siempre añorando mas nunca viviendo la aproximación que tanto ansiaba.

Siguió andando recordando con pesar y frustración todo lo que había pasado junto Kenshin. Por cualquier punto que lo veía se daba cuenta que por más que quisiera ella no podría ser sincera con Kenshin respecto a sus sentimientos. No tenía el valor de correr el riesgo de perder la amistad del vagabundo. ** Si es que no puedo tener su amor, su amistad es muy importante también, quizá pueda llegar a amarlo como a un hermano también. Solo debo dejar de verlo como lo hago, debo empezar a quererlo diferente. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo Aun así lo intentaré. A fin de cuentas ambos son formas de querer**

  
Se sentó a la orilla del río y sus manos tocaban el agua que corría libremente entre sus dedos. Sintió volver la jaqueca de la mañana y decidió soltarse el cabello para relajarse. Sus largos y oscuros cabellos cayeron sobre su espalda. El viento corría agradablemente llevándose algo de su pesar. Se relajó y trató de no pensar en nada; cerró los ojos y sus manos, que hasta hace un momento jugaban en el agua, se dirigieron a su cabeza humedeciendo sus cabellos y dándole una sensación de frescor y laxación. Repitió varias veces esos movimientos hasta que gotas de agua chorreaban por su rostro y espalda.

  
Matsue con su excelente sentido de ubicación se había perdido entre la multitud mientras conversaba con Sano. Yahiko había ido a trabajar a un restaurante del que no recordaba ni el nombre. Siguió caminando buscándolo pero no tuvo suerte. De manera fortuita salió a un camino mucho menos poblado, prosiguió avanzando y se percató de que el río cruzaba por ahí. Le llamó la atención la belleza del lugar y observó más atentamente los alrededores. 

Siguió avanzando apreciando con el paisaje cuando distinguió una figura sentada a la orilla de espaldas al camino. Estaba sentada con las piernas de costado y con sus manos dentro del agua. Su cabello estaba disperso formando una cortina que ocultaba su identidad. Se le hizo imposible no acercarse a la mujer; el encanto del momento lo atrajo hacia aquel lugar. La escena era digna de retratarse. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó frente a esta guardando distancia entre ellos. Sus cabellos estaban empapados y su kimono también. Tenía la cabeza gacha y no se había percatado de la presencia del doctor. 

El aroma de la mujer le pareció familiar. ** Jazmín** ** Esta esencia, ¿por qué me parece familiar?**. Ella levantó la cabeza y Matsue se sorprendió al ver a la misma joven que lo hospedaba en su casa. * Kaoru* Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y recogía con una mano algo más de agua cuando él detuvo su movimiento.

Kaoru disfrutaba de la sensación del agua corriendo por su rostro cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Abrió sus ojos olvidándose de que el sol empañaría su vista. Se acostumbró a la luminosidad del ambiente en segundos y lo único que pudo observar fueron dos turquesas frente a ella. Se quedó sin palabras y sin capacidad de pensar por unos momentos. Matsue bajó suavemente el brazo de Kaoru y le sonrió. *Kirei*. Kaoru pudo reconocerlo recién. 

- - susurró Kaoru bajando la cabeza y ocultando el rubor que se le había formado en las mejillas me asustó

- Gomen ne Kaoru-san. No fue mi intención. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?- preguntó él manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Pues, estaba descansando un poco- ella levantó nuevamente la cabeza- Matsue-san ¿cómo es que me encontró?

- Por una afortunada casualidad

- ¿Nani?- Kaoru preguntó sorprendida.

- ** Realmente Kirei. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de lo realmente hermosa que es?** Es que caminaba por aquí de casualidad y la vi aquí - dijo Terada que no dejaba de admirarla.

- Ah, ya veo. Y ¿desde hace mucho está aquí?

- No. La verdad acabo de llegar. La interrumpí porque su ropa se está empapando, ¿se siente bien Kaoru-san?

- Hai- mintió Kaoru.

- Iie, permítame reformular mi pregunta: ¿Se siente mejor?

- No entiendo a lo que se refiere Matsue-san.- dijo Kaoru tratando de fingir que no captaba el sentido de lo que Matsue estaba hablando.

- Esta mañana parecía no sentirse muy bien y yo pensé que...

- Oh, es eso. - Kaoru bajó la cabeza y empezó a hablar - Ano yo...eh Matsue-san uhmm gomenasai por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Me alteré demasiado y perdí el control. De verdad yo no qui... - Matsue levantó la mano y puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Kaoru interrumpiéndola.

No tiene nada por qué disculparse Kaoru-san y menos conmigo. Todos tenemos momentos en los que no nos sentimos bien y cada persona tiene distintas formas de exteriorizarlo... ¿Le digo un secreto ?

- ¿A mí?- preguntó ella causando que él solo asintiera-   
¿Cuál?

- Acérquese - Matsue le hizo un ademán con la mano y ella obedeció. Se acercó lentamente hacia a él hasta que estaban frente a frente. Matsue bajó la cabeza y se aproximó a la oreja de Kaoru y le susurró "Es mejor botar todo lo que nos perturba que mantenerlo dentro de nosotros. Eso puede ser muy perjudicial Kaoru-san" - 

- Arigato- Kaoru le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Honto ni?

- Porque me hace sentir mejor. La verdad es que los últimos días no me he sentido muy bien...- respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia el río.

- Le creo y podría decir por las ojeras que tiene que no ha dormido bien tampoco.

- Es cierto. - Kaoru sonrió - No he podido conciliar el sueño últimamente y además me duele mucho la cabeza últimamente. 

- Uhmm...

- ¿Y eso que significa?- Kaoru preguntó 

- Pues significa que tengo un diagnóstico, ya sé lo que le pasa Kaoru-san- dijo él serio

- Y ¿Qué tengo?- inquirió preocupada

  
- Una enfermedad que todos sufrimos, aunque algunos con más frecuencia que otros, y de la que nunca nos terminamos de librar...

- ¿Enfermedad? - Kaoru estaba asustada - ¿Qué es lo que tengo? Matsue sonrió y Kaoru empezó a molestarse. ** No hay duda que se molesta fácilmente. Se ve tan linda con el ceño fruncido**

- ¡¡¡Mou!!! ¿De qué se ríe? ¿No me lo va a decir?

- De nada Kaoru-san, no me río de nada y por supuesto que se lo voy a decir; su enfermedad se llama "preocupación"

- ¿Preocupación?

- Hai.

- Pero, eso no es una enfermedad, según creo.

  
No, en efecto, no lo es pero sí actúa como una. Consume la salud de las personas entre otras consecuencias más severas.

- Entiendo. Pueda que sea cierto entonces Matsue-san.

- ¿Desea hablar sobre eso? Muchas veces ayuda desahogarse con alguien. Le prometo que estaré aquí y la escucharé sin interrumpirle.

- Domo Arigato Matsue-san, pero...- Matsue cogió las manos de Kaoru causando que ella lo viera moviendo su cabeza negativamente. 

- Quiero que sepa que puede confiar en mí. No importa si no desea contarme ahora, no olvide que estaré siempre dispuesto a ayudarla- Kaoru se quedó sin palabras. Matsue se incorporó y le ofreció una mano. Ella reaccionó y le dio la suya. Ambos se pararon.

- Arigato.

- Todo un placer - volvió a sonreírle - ¿Desea volver al dojo o quedarse un momento más?

- Me gustaría quedarme...

Momentos después, ambos estaban recostados en el tronco de un árbol. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato sin saber si era preferible empezar una conversación o no. Kaoru tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente tratando de deshacerse de su dolor de cabeza. Matsue la observaba por sobre el hombro. ** ¿Estará durmiendo? ¿Qué clase de problemas puede tener para que la aquejen tanto?**

- ¡¡¡¡ AAACCCHHHIIISSS!!!

- ¿Se siente bien Kaoru-san?

- Sí. ¡¡¡ACHIS!!! , creo. Suminasen. No me pasa nada, no se preo...- Él no esperó a que Kaoru dijera más y se acercó para observarla mejor. Retiró suavemente unos cabellos que cubrían el rostro de Kaoru y puso una mano en su frente.

- Pues mas parece que tiene fiebre Kaoru-san- En eso un escalofrío embargó a Kaoru. Matsue la abrazó instintivamente y se mantuvieron así por algún tiempo. Kaoru no se resistió a ese gesto y permaneció junto a aquel hombre durante algún tiempo; quizá muy dentro de sí necesitaba ese abrazo. Cuando se dio cuenta que era así, ella también lo abrazó y sintió cómo las lágrimas se le volvían a formar en los ojos. Al sentir la respuesta de Kaoru, el joven doctor le susurró al oído:

- Está bien Kaoru-san. Llore si es que lo necesita, no me moveré de aquí. 

  
---------------

Mientras tanto, parado al otro del camino estaba Kenshin contemplando toda la escena. El color de sus ojos cambió de violeta a ámbar súbitamente al ver que Kaoru correspondía el abrazo de Terada y se aferraba a él fuertemente. No pudo ver las lágrimas de Kaoru ni oír las palabras que Matsue le dirigía a Kaoru. No podía comprender nada en ese momento. La sangre le hervía y tuvo que sostener una lucha interior muy ardua para contener la furia que sentía. Decidió regresar al dojo a pesar de los deseos de arrancar a Kaoru de los brazos de ese extraño en ese mismo instante. Lo detuvo la posible reacción que adoptaría Kaoru frente a esto. Ella estaba molesta con él por alguna razón y esto podría empeorar la situación además de que muy dentro sentía miedo a cualquier explicación que pudiera darle acerca de esto. Después de todo ella no parecía rechazar al doctor. 

Kenshin golpeó con su puño la palma de su otra mano y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario. Por esta vez estaría dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto tal atrevimiento; por esta vez no tomaría ninguna acción al respecto; por esta vez Matsue Terada se salvaría de enfrentar la furia de Battousai.

  
Continuará...

  
--------------------

Notas finales de la autora:

  
¡Arigato por darte la molestia de leer mi historia!

  
¿Y qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Te gustó la idea de Kenshin MUY celoso? ¿Demasiadas lágrimas? ¿Y la reacción de Matsue? Parece que nuestro nuevo amigo se empieza a interesar en Kaoru ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensa hacer Tae? ¿Qué hay del pasado de Terada? ¿Cómo es que se conoció con Saito y Tokio? ¿Qué postura adoptará Kenshin? ¿Hay interrogantes en tu cabeza? ¡Si es así sigue acompañándome en esta historia y ahora aprieta el botoncito de ahí abajo, dime tus apreciaciones y mantenme inspirada!

¡Arigato Gozaimasu!

  
Shiomei

  
---------Ahora a los agradecimientos particulares -------

  
Patricia-chan: Gracias por tu review y por cantarme el feliz cumpleaños. Eres muy amable *Shiomei se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos* Qué bueno que te agradó el capítulo 2, espero que este también te agrade. ¿Deseas que te regale a Matsue? ¿Verdad que es un amor? Bueno pues estoy pensando seriamente en cedértelo. ¿Qué te pareció su actitud en este capítulo? Estoy tratando de hacer un personaje diferente a los demás. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Domo Arigato por darme tu apoyo. Un beso muy grande. 

Buffy-chan: Yo también hubiese perdido los papeles más rápido que Kaoru. ¿Te gustó que haya incluido a Saito? La verdad a mi me parece muy atractivo su personaje (que no quiere decir que él me lo parezca por supuesto). Creo que aún no está clara su relación con Matsue, haré lo posible por revelar muchos aspectos de su pasado en el próximo capítulo. ¡Espero te haya agradado este capítulo también !

Kayli-san: Aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo, ¡ojalá te guste!

Mer-san: Siento que en este capítulo no haya especificado muy bien cómo conoce Saito a Matsue, pero en el próximo capítulo se sabrán más asuntos sobre su pasado. Por supuesto que es una historia K & K, pero todo a su tiempo ¿no?. Gracias por tu apoyo, créeme que lo valoro bastante.

Nakuru-san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! La primera vez que me dejas un review. Gracias por hacerlo. Me anima mucho para seguir adelante con este fic. Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Gracias por el apoyo. Espero otro review tuyo.

Andrea-san: Gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia. y ¿Qué dices de este capítulo ?

Smcg2-san: Me alegra que te parezca interesante mi fic. Gracias por tu review. Espero que el fic tenga cada vez más ilación cada vez. Valoro mucho tus comentarios y espero otro para este capítulo. Gracias nuevamente.

Kaoru-sanz-san: Gracias por tu review. Bueno, Sano se preocupa por Kaoru más de lo que él cree y además él siempre busca la forma de fastidiar a Yahiko ¿no? ¡Espero otro review tuyo! ¡Arigato!

Akire-san: Arigato por tu comentario y por el apoyo. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que la historia está gustando. 

Pamky-san: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Gracias por los cumplidos y por leer mi historia. Te agradezco el apoyo y me halaga el hecho de que creas que escribo bien *Shiomei se ruboriza*. Por supuesto que es un K & K, yo también adoro a esta pareja. 

  
MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡ DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

---------------

_"El caer no te ha de quitar la gloria de haber subido" _Calderón de la Barca

.................HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.................


	5. Todos tenemos un pasado Parte 2

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

  
¡Hola Minna-san! ¡Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron muy amablemente un review! Y a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia les pido por favor que no se olviden de este fic que aunque no lo crean se pondrá muy interesante. ¡Espero un review suyo en este capítulo!

DEDICATORIA:

  
El fic está dedicado a Mei-chan. ¡¡¡Gracias por los ánimos nee-chan!!! Y sigo esperando al menos otro review. - ** Shiomei saca su katana y la empuña. Mira alrededor con ojos color dorado y desea encontrar a Mei y hacerla pagar. Mei... ingrata ahou... *

DISCLAIMER:

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

--------------

  
QUINTO CAPITULO: 

  
*versión revisada*

Parte del pasado

  


-Parte 2-

Momentos después Hajime Saito despertó con un dolor de cabeza fuerte y con una sensación desagradable en el paladar. ¡Agh! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Estaba en una pequeña cabaña, muy limpia y ordenada, de la que solo podía ver el shoji desgastado que tenía al frente. Alguien lo había recostado en un futon y su vientre tenía vendas alrededor de la herida que había recibido en esa contienda. Frunció el ceño al rememorar el encuentro ** Es inconcebible como aquellos bastardos se atrevieran a hacerme esto. Pagarán muy pronto; conocerán el significado del Aku Soku San en carne propia ** 

Al estar absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia del mismo joven que peleó con increíble destreza cuando él estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Estaba junto al shoji y observaba los esfuerzos de Saito por sentarse en una posición que lo hiciera parecer menos vulnerable. Después de todo, peores heridas había recibido en anteriores combates; no podía entender cómo un rasguño como este podría haberlo afectado de esta manera.

El joven traspasó por completo la puerta sin prestarle atención al ex Shinsengumi; con actitud seria y fría que no dejaba traslucir emoción alguna, le dijo:

- No es recomendable que se mueva al menos por hoy. Está mal herido y los cortes que tiene no cerrarán si hace esfuerzos de ese tipo y las reabre.

Saito volteó al escuchar su voz y se dio con la sorpresa de que aquel muchacho estaba parado frente a él con otra indumentaria distinta a la primera que lo vio y una charola con comida en las manos.

- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Saito, carente de amabilidad. El muchacho no pareció incomodarse por el tono que usó el Lobo y decidió responder lo más naturalmente posible, evitando cualquier tipo de exaltación.

- Así es. Yo lo traje aquí después que se desmayó por el veneno.

- - Saito ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. **Ya veo porque me debilité así de rápido. Malditos ahous**

- Hai. La espada del samurai con el que peleó primero tenía el filo envenenado. Al hacer contacto con su piel y con su sangre el veneno se expandió provocándole los resultados que usted bien recuerda. 

  
Ya entiendo por qué parecían tan seguros de ganarme. Ahous.- luego de un momento de silencio incómodo Saito agregó- ¿Cómo supiste que era veneno?

- Soy médico - respondió el muchacho sin una pizca de orgullo a pesar de que era demasiado joven para tener ese oficio. Saito solo le quedó mirando incrédulo.

  
Bueno. Vine a chequear si sentía mejor y puedo ver que sí. He traído su comida. Debe procurar comer toda su ración ya que después le daré una dosis muy fuerte de un paliativo que lo sedará. -Saito no hizo el menor esfuerzo por recibir la fuente, solo le quedó mirando a los ojos al joven- Si el problema es que tiene dudas sobre mis intenciones tenga por seguro que sería inconsecuente matar a mi paciente de lo mismo de lo que lo he salvado. Así que puede comer tranquilo- dijo en tono neutral dejando la bandeja al costado del futon de Saito- Vuelvo después con la medicina.

Saito esperó a que el joven se retirara para empezar a comer; aunque nunca sería capaz de reconocerlo delante de nadie tenía un hambre feroz que le fue difícil contener delante del supuesto médico. Al cabo de una hora, tal como lo prometió, volvió a recoger los recipientes; cargaba un vaso con la medicina disuelta en agua. 

Tome esto que lo hará dormir sin problemas- dijo él extendiéndole el vaso y luego recogiendo la fuente del piso. Cuando ya se iba ir lo escuchó decir:

  
Dime, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¡¿Qué diablos buscas?!

Si esa es su manera de agradecer, no se preocupe, fue y sigue siendo todo un placer ayudarlo y salvarlo de una muerte segura.- respondió el joven agregándole ironía a sus palabras.

Pues no recuerdo haberte pedido asistencia en ningún momento. Si hiciste lo que hiciste fue por tu propia decisión y no porque yo lo requiriera. Te hice una pregunta, así que más te vale responder mocoso si no...

¿O si no qué? Le recuerdo que no está en condiciones de hacer prevalecer sus habilidades físicas frente a mí, señor. Respecto a la implicación de sus preguntas tenga por seguro de que no tengo ninguna clase de interés en sacar provecho de la situación en que se encuentra. Llámelo, si así lo desea, vocación de servicio o en su defecto lástima por un moribundo de cual no sé su identidad ni su procedencia. Usted elija cuál de esas dos alternativas no lastiman su orgullo en demasía y hace que supere esa actitud paranoica que parece aquejarlo. Ahora si me permite, me retiro, tengo otras obligaciones que cumplir.- Después de decir esto el doctor hizo una breve reverencia y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando ya salía la voz de aquel arrogante hombre lo detuvo por segunda vez en el día.

  
Es Hajime Saito.- El doctor volteó para verlo a la cara.

- Mi nombre es Hajime Saito. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, mocoso?- preguntó aquel hombre con la mueca que conformaba su sonrisa.

Watashi wa Matsue Terada desu wo. - respondió el joven sin molestarle en lo más mínimo la denominación que aquel hombre le dio.

Bien, Matsue Terada, solo me queda decir arigato

No hay nada qué agradecer Saito-san

pero Nunca, me oyes, nunca más vuelvas a hablarme como lo hiciste- interrumpió Saito - Nadie que haya tenido la osadía de usar ese tono conmigo ha vivido para contarlo.

He de considerarme afortunado entonces- respondió Terada viendo fijamente a los ojos a su paciente- Con permiso. Ah. Algo más, cuando termine ese té trate de descansar. Lo veré más tarde. 

  
Una semana después de este incidente Matsue estaba parado frente a la única ventana de su cuarto que daba a una montaña llena de verdor analizando las palabras cargadas de amenazas directas. Su paciente estaba casi recuperado pero su estado aún le impedía emprender un viaje. Sin prestar atención al panorama permitió que sus pensamientos siguieran el mismo curso de los últimos días. 

Aunque no lo parecía Matsue estaba inquieto respecto a algo sobre este sujeto que se había convertido en su paciente. ** ¿Será la misma persona de aquella vez?** 

Cuando tenía quince años su padre, que era doctor, se fue de su casa para pelear por el Ishin Shishi contra aquellos defensores del gobierno Tokugawa que no había traído más que pobreza, arrastrando a la población a una situación paupérrima. 

Esos eran tiempos en que los hombres se enrolaban a las filas de algún grupo político para combatir armados en enfrentamientos nocturnos sorpresivos contra el gobierno o en su defecto contra los rebeldes revolucionarios en apoyo del Estado. Su padre se enroló al Shinsengumi porque se rumoreaba que ellos serían quienes derrocarían al régimen explotador Tokugawa y crearían una nueva era de cambios y progreso. Fue quizá más por la ambición de una más pronta y nueva era de paz que por afinidad ideológica, ya que todos cualquier grupo asesinaba e iba contra el principal principio de cualquier médico: el de la protección a la vida.

La pobreza en que vivía su madre y hermanos lo obligó a convertirse en el ayudante de un viejo doctor al que asistía debido a la mediana noción de medicina que tenía gracias a haber ayudado a su padre en sus labores desde que era solo un niño. Este anciano doctor al ver que el muchacho captaba rápido sus enseñanzas, aun sin que él se propusiera hacerlo, decidió convertirlo en su pupilo y tomar más en serio el aprendizaje del joven. Después de todo estaba viejo y pronto no habría quien atienda a sus pacientes en Osaka. Es así como Matsue aprendió los gajes del oficio y se convirtió, gracias a la experiencia del viejo doctor y a la primigenia práctica con su padre, en un muy buen médico. Tiempo después el viejo murió y como no tenía familia a quien dejar su consultorio y casa se la heredó a él como retribución al afecto y respeto que el joven Terada siempre le infundó. 

Vivió unos años ahí con su familia que consistía de dos hermanas menores de seis y siete años, y su madre. En ese tiempo él ya tenía dieciocho años y su fama como buen médico se había extendido por la ciudad otorgándole el beneficio de vivir holgadamente. Por aquella época nunca conocieron el drama de la carencia de dinero. 

Un infausto día llegó la noticia de que su padre había muerto víctima de un ataque sorpresivo llevado a cabo por la fuerza defensiva del Estado: el Shinsengumi. Su madre, que vivía ya una angustia inmensa después de que su padre se marchó, no soportó el dolor de la pérdida y falleció un tiempo después sin que él pudiese hacer algo por ayudarla. Durante mucho tiempo vivió con la culpa de no haberla podido salvar y también con odio justificado hacia el gobierno a quien le atribuía la muerte de sus padres. 

  
Cuando era niño y hasta que fue un adolescente, su padre le había enseñado el kenjutsu y por eso tenía un manejo excelente de este arte. También sabía artes marciales debido a que cuando su padre los mantenía en una buena condición entrenaba en un dojo cercano con unos expertos que lo acogieron como uno de ellos dentro de las actividades del lugar. A pesar de que era diestro y habilidoso en este tipo de disciplinas, su vocación nunca estuvo dirigida por la senda de los samuráis o de los luchadores sino que iba más allá. Él había nacido para salvar vidas. 

Sus ideales se derrumbaron cuando miembros del gobierno raptaron a sus hermas menores mientras trabajaba en el consultorio. Lo único que sabía era que su destino era o ser mujeres de mala vida o ser vendidas como esclavas a alguna casa de un funcionario importante para que fueran sirvientas o en el peor de los casos y lamentablemente el más probable para que fueran el entretenimiento de aquellos depravados inmorales.

Debido a la furia que se apoderó de él ante semejantes eventos es que decidió blandir la espada que había dejado de lado durante buen tiempo y decidió unirse al Ishin Shishi contra el gobierno que le había quitado todo lo único que le quedaba en el mundo: sus hermanitas. Fue entonces que decidió establecer su labor en aquel grupo estaba en la ciudad misma de Osaka, en la que se encargaba de mantener el dominio del grupo rebelde. 

Atendía a los heridos después de los encuentros con el Shinsengumi y peleaba era necesario que alguien poderoso se hiciera cargo del enfrentamiento. Su alma nunca estuvo en paz ya que siempre supo que matar no era el destino que él quería para sí mismo. Una vez terminadas las confrontaciones dejó la espada y decidió buscar a sus hermanas. Después de una intensa búsqueda y tras haber agotado todas las fuentes disponibles de información pudo dar con su paradero. Pero las noticias no eran las mejores. Se enteró de que ellas habían muerto víctimas de un incendio que había provocada el mismo Ishin Shishi en la casa de un alto mandatario. 

A partir de este hecho es que pudo ver cuán dolorosa era en verdad la realidad. La cruel paradoja que destrozaba su existir era que él, aquel que luchaba contra el régimen que acababa de perecer, terminó formando parte del grupo de los verdugos de su propia sangre. 

Entonces todo estuvo claro ante él: En realidad no importaba cuál grupo subiera al poder o cuál fuera derrocado. Ambos bandos perseguían los mismos intereses solo que con otros nombres e intereses y las mismas falsas promesas. Matsue Terada dejó de lado las ofertas de convertirse en una autoridad respetada gracias a su colaboración eficaz para que el cambio de gobierno se efectuara y decidió volver a llevar la vida de doctor que nunca debió dejar deponer. 

Su carácter amable y gentil nunca lo perdió a pesar de las tristes circunstancias que pasó. Los trágicos eventos que constituyeron parte de su vida los dejó en el pasado. No los enterró, solo saltó sobre ellos para no vivir estancado en los arrepentimientos tardíos y que nunca llevan a nada más que al fracaso. Aunque el dolor de la pérdida de su familia y de parte de su alma era algunas veces difícil de soportar, siempre recordó que tenía una vida por delante y estaba dispuesto a no cometer los mismos errores del pasado sino que a enmendarse. Es así cómo pudo perdonarse a sí mismo.

La terrible culpa por haberse ensuciado las manos con la sangre de otras personas estaba inevitablemente presente cada día que se levantaba, pero todo este sufrimiento pudo dirigirlo un ideal: el de servir con todo su ser a quiénes lo necesitaban realmente. No había caso en destruirse a sí mismo cuando había la oportunidad de ser una persona renovada. Y así lo hizo. Aunque el dolor nunca se iría de su corazón era en vano hacer de su propia vida un infierno cuando podía sacar lo mejor de lo que le quedaba de ella y vivirla a plenitud.

Lo que lo hacía pensar sobre la identidad de Saito era la postura que había adoptado al momento de pelear. Él la había visto antes a la distancia en un hombre con cabello recogido en una cola muy alta y con un gi y una hakama de color azulado. En esa ocasión él estaba en Tokio y estaba a punto de unirse al Ishin Shishi cuando lo vio asesinar a un hombre con el que estaba en duelo. Un muchacho muy joven y sonriente estaba a su costado mirando la escena con la palabra seguridad escrita en el rostro. Después de breves segundos el rival cayó al suelo y el hitokiri cruzó miradas con el muchacho. Ambos tenían sonrisas en los rostros mientras se dieron la vuelta para retomar su camino. Desde ese día la imagen de aquel hitokiri estuvo presente en su mente. La precisión y la frialdad con que eliminó a su contrincante eran las de una persona que no sentía remordimiento por lo que hacía pero tampoco placer. Le dio la impresión de que era más de ideología que una cuestión de cumplimiento del deber, como la mayoría de asesinos a sueldo. 

Siempre quiso saber quién era aquel extraño sujeto pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar o averiguar. Solo sabía que era miembro del Shinsengumi y como tal era un excelente guerrero. Así pasó el tiempo pero la imagen de aquél hombre rondaba su memoria de vez en cuando. Era como si viera en el extraño personaje la personificación del total opuesto de su persona. 

Matsue nunca se sintió identificado con el Ishin Shishi ni con el Shinsengumi. Al menos no tenía la vocación guerrera que nace cuando se cree en algo y se es capaz de defender su creencia con uñas y dientes si es necesario. En ese tiempo fue movido por el odio y la ira. Al dejarse influenciar por estos malos consejeros, equivocó su camino de ayuda y siguió el sendero de la venganza como la única forma de vida. 

Sabía muy bien que este grupo tal como subió caería en el futuro y quizá traería otra era. Así en un círculo vicioso que envolvía las vidas de mucha gente.

Con el pasar de los días, Saito estuvo suficientemente saludable como para poder caminar con más facilidad aunque agacharse aún le causaba cierta dificultad y dolor. Matsue siguió atendiéndolo sin saber cuál era el móvil de sus acciones. Quizá, muy dentro de sí, siempre había guardado respeto por este hombre. 

Una vez mientras almorzaban, de alguna manera se inició una conversación. Con mucha sorpresa ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y que eran unos conversadores exquisitos. La rutina de charla se extendía por incontables horas en las que se dejaban de lado por acuerdo tácito temas que podrían haber causado controversia. Después de dos semanas se podía decir que ambos ya eran amigos, aunque no declarados abiertamente, pero amigos al fin de al cabo. 

Mientras la amistad seguía su rumbo y con esta la confianza, hubo oportunidad de compartir ideologías de todo tipo, hasta las políticas. Matsue pudo comprobar que este hombre era el mismo que él vio asesinando una noche y Saito descubrió a qué se debía la habilidad del joven doctor. Ambos habían pasado años de su vida peleando en distintos bandos, bajo diferentes órdenes y antagónicas creencias y aún así esto no fue impedimento para que ambos fueran tolerantes con las ideas del otro y pudieran hablar de cualquier tema libremente. Ni Matsue ni Saito se dieron cuenta que un lazo de sincera amistad basada en el respeto, tolerancia y sobre todo confianza se había formado entre ellos en tiempos en que todo el ambiente estaba cargado de sentimientos adversos. 

Con el tiempo Saito logró llegar a valorar esta amistad tanto como la que tuvo con Okita. Matsue también supo guardar para siempre el buen recuerdo de un hombre que a pesar de tener la apariencia de una persona infranqueable y un temperamento de temer era un gran amigo que vivía en consecuencia a sus creencias. 

  


  
-------------------- Al pie del río --------------------

Matsue acercó el lateral de su rostro hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente a Kaoru. Luego le sonrió al ver que ella tenía una expresión de sorpresa

- Vamos Kaoru, levántate que tenemos que volver. Tienes síntomas de resfriado y no quiero que empeores al estar expuesta a la brisa fría. Además todos deben estar esperándote en el dojo preocupados por ti.- Él se paró y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. 

Kaoru ni Matsue podían poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Él no sabía qué lo había poseído como para decidirse a besar a una joven que recién conocía pero con la que extrañamente se sentía muy cómodo. Kaoru por su parte no podía explicar porque ese beso se había sentido muy bien siendo una persona casi extraña la que se lo dio. Se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta que ella no había puesto ningún impedimento ante tal avance del doctor. Tenía una sensación indescifrable en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido. ** Quizá porque nunca antes te habían besado**-razonó ella misma. 

Kaoru no sabía a ciencia cierta que con esta plática había formado un vínculo inquebrantable con Matsue Terada. Tan solo podía sentir que a pesar de que recién se conocían parecía que habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Ese tipo de conexión con alguien nunca antes la había sentido con nadie. De igual manera le pasaba a Matsue. Él, más experimentado que ella, se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo que le pasaba con ella era especial. Algo que nunca antes había sentido hacia otra mujer. Era el deseo de no alejarse nunca, de protegerla, de consolarla Quizá no tenía una explicación lógica disponible para esto. Después de todo, ¿Acaso existe la lógica cuando los sentimientos están en juego?

Durante el camino de vuelta al dojo no entablaron plática. Cada uno demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos tratando de entender las sensaciones que experimentaban. 

Kaoru Se sentía dichosa por poder tener un buen amigo en quién confiar cuando lo necesitara. Cierto era que no sabía nada de su pasado pero a fin de cuentas eso a ella nunca le importó; pero aunque creía fielmente en que la gente no debía ser juzgada por su pasado, eso no evitaba que ella sintiera curiosidad de saber quién era en realidad este hombre. Algo en él le hacía pensar que no era alguien 

  
** ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! El hecho de que casi toda la gente que conozco tiene un pasado peculiar no quiere decir que él también lo tenga**

Kaoru seguía caminando sin mirar hacia adelante y pensativa, Matsue no pudo evitar tratar de adivinar qué era aquello que turbaba la mente de la muchacha. 

** ¿Muchacha?- pensó - pero si solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que es ya una mujer y una muy bella por cierto. Parece que cada vez que estoy cerca de ella siento como si la paz que siempre he buscado estuviera dentro de ese pequeño ser. Esa sonrisa en sus labios la hace ver infantil, el candor y la candidez propia de la juventud se ven reflejados en su rostro siempre que no se acuerde de aquello que la hace aparecer tan sombría y distante. ¿Qué será aquello que siempre la hace entristecerse? Tengo motivos para creer que no es algo simple. La forma en que lloró en mis brazos prueba que hay algo que la hace sufrir. Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera mas no sería correcto exigir tal grado de confianza de su parte cuando nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo y aunque ella dice que me considera su amigo no creo que pueda confiar en mí de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro que eso cambiará y muy pronto**

  
Kaoru se encontró una vez más caminando por inercia hacia su casa, aunque esta vez en su cabeza estaban otro tipo de pensamientos. Kaoru de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Matsue y él hacía lo mismo hasta que por fin sus miradas se cruzaron. Matsue le sonrió y un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Kaoru mientras hacía lo posible por esbozar una sonrisa. **Esa sonrisa* Matsue por otro lado, * Y sigo sonriendo. Siempre que la veo así de avergonzada por mis miradas solo puedo sonreír. En todo el camino no hemos dicho una sola palabra será mejor romper el hielo antes de que la situación se torne incómoda**

- Ano Kaoru, así que tienes un dojo ¿cierto? ¿Quién lo maneja?- preguntó inocentemente ignorando que Kaoru fuera la maestra del dojo.

- Yo lo manejo -dijo con cierto tono de orgullo que no llegaba a la soberbia-. Antes de mí, mi padre quien inventó el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, era el maestro principal, pero falleció después de crearlo e instruir su ideología de lucha por un tiempo.

- ** ¿Ella? Ya veo porque es tan fuerte a pesar de su apariencia** Realmente interesante. Es extraño ver mujeres que manejan algún estilo de kenjutsu y más aún que tiene un dojo. Es muy loable - agregó sonriendo al ver el gesto de felicidad en el rostro de Kaoru- ** Es así como te quiero ver Kaoru, siempre feliz** Y ¿cuál es aquella ideología a la cual haces referencia y la que impartes?

- El Kamiya Kashin Ryu. No creo que hayas escuchado de él. Te explico - empezó su relato mirando al cielo - mi padre también peleó en la guerra contra el gobierno Tokugawa, aunque no en el Ishin Shishi específicamente; verás, fue algo más particular. Él estaba en contra de las medidas que este gobierno tomaba ya que iban en perjuicio de la gente y solo para su beneficio. 

Mi madre estaba muy preocupada y creo que se enfermó de angustia - Ante esto Matsue se dio con la sorpresa que sus historias no eran tan diferentes - Así que su salud no era buena y tenía que estar bajo muchos cuidados. Yo era su única hija y hacía lo posible por cuidar a mi madre pese a que era muy pequeña. Aún así, siempre quise ser como mi padre y ahora creo que me guió el deseo de defender a mi madre a toda costa. Ella era una mujer hermosa y de muy buenas maneras. Siempre me decía que cuando fuera grande vestiría hermosos kimonos y aprendería la ceremonia del té y recibiría todo el tipo de educación que una mujer debe tener, tal como ella lo hizo. Yo hice oídos sordos a esto y decidí seguir la senda de mi padre y tuve que renunciar a todo aquello...

- 

- Sí, así es. Yo nunca he sido como las demás jóvenes de mi edad. Mientras ellas se preocupaban por buscar un esposo, si es que no estaban ya comprometidas por arreglo de sus padres, valiéndose de hermosos kimonos y elaborados peinados, yo caminaba por las calles con mi ropa de entrenamiento y con el peinado habitual de un hombre de cabellera larga. No me importaba nada de lo que la gente murmuraba de mí aunque, para serte sincera, evadía lo que la gente hablaba de mí y hacía como si no me ofendieran en nada sus comentarios pero lo hacían, después de todo vestía y hasta actuaba como un hombre pero seguía siendo una mujer. ¿Ahora me entiendes?

- - respondió Matsue. Se quedó pensando en lo que ella dijo.

- Bueno, mi padre en realidad nunca quiso esto para mí. ¿Sabes? Al principio estaba renuente a que yo entrenara con él. ¡Ay! ¡Lo que tuve quehacer para que lo acepte! Pero no me debo desviar del tema. Entonces, cuando terminaron las confrontaciones mi padre regresó con nosotros, pero mi madre no pudo vivir mucho tiempo esa alegría ya que falleció pocos meses después. Mi padre, que estaba convencido de que el camino de sangre no era el verdadero de una espada, decidió crear él mismo un estilo cuyo principal ideal fuera defender y no atacar. Es así cómo nace este estilo. Después de tantos ruegos él decidió enseñarme. ¡No sabes cuánto me costó lograrlo! Tuve que demostrarle antes que era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear contra un hombre y que por el hecho de ser mujer no era menos que nadie. Así que me entrené a mí misma, siendo muy pequeña, para hacerme muy fuerte y logré que mi padre comprendiera que estaba preparada para seguir un entrenamiento tan duro como los demás. Y me aceptó como cualquier otro alumno, siempre fue muy estricto conmigo y me exigía más a mí en su afán de hacerme desistir de mi propósito, pero no lo logró

- Es un ideal muy noble Kaoru pero aunque quisiéramos pensar que eso es cierto en la realidad nos toparíamos con una verdad impactante. Las armas están hechas para matar, el filo de todas las espadas tiene un significado intrínseco y es el de muerte, y aunque no quisiéramos que fuera así, eso es algo que difícilmente será cambiado.

- Es cierto, ya alguien me dijo eso antes ¿sabes?- comentó tristemente- ** Kenshin** Creo que mi padre también lo sabía porque prefirió usar una boken en vez de una espada con filo. Aún así creo que si fomentamos el uso pacífico de las armas se podría hacer algo. No sé, quizá suene a utopía y hasta propio de una mujer, como muchos lo han calificado, pero yo creo que todo depende del tipo de ideal que rija nuestra vida. Yo estoy feliz con este y por el momento estoy enseñándolo a Yahiko. ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Ya lo conociste?

- Sí. Hoy lo conocí en el desayuno. Se ve que es un muchacho lleno de energía - respondió recordando las peleas entre Yahiko Y Sano que presenció en la cocina y en la calle.

- - respondió con una sonrisa. Definitivamente él era como su hermano menor y lo quería mucho. Pero claro que antes se haría amiga íntima de Saito antes de decírselo. - Él está aprendiendo este estilo también y quizá con el tiempo habrá más gente que confíe que con una boken en vez de una katana se puede luchar limpiamente y sin causar el derramamiento de sangre inocente. ¿No crees?- preguntó ella viéndolo de frente por primera vez desde que empezaron a conversar.

- Estoy de acuerdo y créeme que se debe ser muy valiente para llevar un ideal así. Ya que no es fácil ir contra preceptos ya instituidos. 

- No es para tanto. Cuando hay convicción en algo, todo es fácil. - respondió sonriendo alegremente. Pasaron unos minutos de confortable silencio entre los dos cuando Matsue decidió hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Y no querrías otro alumno?

- Claro, por supuesto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- cuestionó Kaoru intrigada.

- Pues, me gustaría aprender ese estilo. Claro si es que no tienes problema en tener como alumno a un adulto.

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras mientras lo veía a los ojos como dudando de que hubiese escuchado bien. Claro que quería pero era difícil saber con certeza por qué era que un hombre de esa época, con costumbres y formas de pensar de ese tiempo, aceptaría las clases de una mujer que después de todo seguía siendo considerada débil por el mismo hecho de pertenecer al sexo femenino. No era que Kaoru pensara así, todo lo contrario, ya que creía ese tipo de ideologías eran arbitrarias y discriminantes, solo es que era simplemente sorprendente una petición de esa clase proveniente de un hombre.

- ¿Te preguntas por qué es que quiero hacerlo? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Matsue adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kaoru en ese momento.

- - respondió un poco avergonzada.

- Simple. Porque en mi vida he seguido un ideal de vida parecido al que tú impartes con tu estilo. Se podría decir que soy hábil con la espada también pero la verdad es que a mí nunca me atrajeron ese tipo de cosas. Como te dije, solo llevan a la muerte y no va con los principios de un médico. Hubo un tiempo que estuve equivocado y tomé un sendero incorrecto movido por ciertos factores pero después pude darme cuenta de que no lograba nada manchándome las manos de sangre inocente, como tú dices, es la primera vez que veo que un estilo en kenjutsu no se basa en el aprendizaje de la mejor y más rápida manera de matar al oponente. 

Sí Kaoru, quiero aprender este estilo porque no solo quiero llevar dentro de mí la esperanza de que un día las cosas cambiarán, ya que eso solo se reduce a dejar nuestros ideales en simples pensamientos que no nos llevan a nada concreto. Yo creo que hay que hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos para hacer posibles nuestros ideales y en este caso qué mejor manera que siguiendo el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. 

Y si es que estabas pensando que me sentiría avergonzado por aprenderlo de una mujer, déjame decirte que estás totalmente equivocada. Las personas, sean hombres o mujeres, no deben ser juzgadas por el sexo al que pertenecen. Ser hombres no nos hace mejores que ustedes. Sí, es realmente lo que creo Kaoru, no me mires como si me hubiese brotado de la nada otra cabeza - agregó volteando para verla directamente.

Kaoru, el hecho que seas mujer no quiere decir que no seas lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar un dojo. ¡Vamos! Eso no necesito decirlo, tú lo demuestras haciéndolo a diario. Estúpidos aquellos que no valoran el esfuerzo que haces para abrirte paso en esta sociedad completamente retrógrada. Me alegra que haya mujeres como tú que tengan la iniciativa de salir adelante y hacer ver que no son propiedad de nadie y que pueden valerse por sí solas. Es por eso que admiro lo que haces y te admiro a ti Kaoru. Esa es la razón que puedo darte para querer aprender el estilo.

Otra vez Kaoru se quedó sin habla, solo que esta vez también estaba petrificada. Aquel hombre había generado dentro de ella una alegría infinita. Él le demostró con aquellas palabras que era diferente. Un hombre sin prejuicios con el que compartía el mismo ideal. En un segundo le dijo que él había manchado sus manos de sangre en algún tiempo pero que también había recapacitado. Era una persona que aprendió de sus errores, que se arrepintió pero que no convirtió su pasado en la determinante de su futuro. ¿No era este el significado de libertad? Tomar decisiones y aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos con responsabilidad pero sin convertir nuestros errores en un estigma. Kaoru sonrió aún más y en un tono muy decidido a la vez que alegre dijo:

- Por supuesto que puedo enseñarte el estilo. Sería un verdadero honor Matsue.

- ¿Honor? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque muy pocas veces se encuentra gente que valora el esfuerzo ajeno y que además deja de lado los prejuicios. Estaré más que encantada de enseñarte y ¿sabes? Creo que me servirá de entrenamiento a mí también. Dices que dominas el kenjutsu, eso quiere decir que aprenderás rápido y siendo tu sensei necesito afianzar aun más mis técnicas para no ser vencida en mis clases. - dijo guiñándole uno de sus ojos mientras sonreía mucho.  


  
- Pues muy bien Kaoru-sensei, trataré de no ser un alumno tan aplicado- Kaoru se sonrojó y comenzó a reírse del gesto que puso Matsue cuando dijo esto.

- Ni siquiera Yahiko me llama así, así que no lo hagas tú Matsue. Uhmm, déjame pensar ¡¡¡Kaoru- SAMA estaría mejor!!! - ante esto ambos se echaron a reír. Era tan agradable todo aquello. Después de tiempo, ambos se sentían muy felices, se sentían en paz.

  
Continuará...

----------------------

  
Notas finales de la autora:

Sé que esta parte del capítulo es muy corta pero si agrego más ya no tendría que ver con el título así que por favor comprendan esto.

¡¡¡Y la mayoría creía que él la iba besar en los labios!!! hohohho... ( oh no ! me estoy empezando a reír como Megumi, voy a morir ¨-¨ U). En fin, espero se hayan dado cuenta que las intenciones de Matsue no son de aprovecharse. 

  
Ahora que tienen todo el capítulo completo espero que me dejen reviews en los que me digan qué les pareció la decisión de Matsue de aprender el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. ¿Qué creen que dirá Kenshin cuando se entere? ¿Cuál es ese misterioso encargo que Matsue debía dar al doctor Genzai de parte de su fallecido padre? ¿Por qué demoró tanto? ¿Tendrá que ver con el Kenshin-gumi? ¿Qué creen del pasado de Matsue? ¿Será una coincidencia muy grande que Kenshin y él hayan peleado en el mismo bando? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Matsue con Kaoru? ¿Kenshin se convertirá por completo en Battousai y aniquilará al doctor? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Megumi y conocerá a Matsue? ¿Cuál será su reacción? ¿Será Shiomei suficientemente buena para hacer que K&K terminen juntos? ¿Cómo lo logrará? ¿Quién la ayudará? ¿Dejarás tú, que estás leyendo estas preguntas, un review para la pobre Shiomei, quien necesita de tus comentarios, se mantenga inspirada? *Shiomei mueve la cabeza afirmativamente con sus manos juntas en señal de súplica * Y por último ¿Sobrevivirá Shiomei a los cursos que eligió en su universidad? ¿Aprobará todos? ¿Vivirá para seguir escribiendo estos fics? ...

  
¡¡¡¡ VAMOS DÉJENME UN REVIEW!!!! y hagan que la tristeza por volver a estudiar se vaya al menos por un momento .

Arigato

  
Shiomei

------------------ Agradecimientos particulares -----------------

  
Smcg2-san: Arigato por tu comentario. Kaoru está creciendo con ayuda de Matsue. ¿Será eso realmente bueno? lo veremos. Por lo pronto por favor déjame un review.^-^

  
Pamky-san: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Arigato Gozaimasu!!!! ¿No sabes de dónde saco imaginación? Yo tampoco lo sé. Veo que ya estás inscrita en ff.net. ¡¡¡Qué alegría!!! Pues quiero ver algunas historias tuyas eh? ¡¡¡Buena suerte!!! y no olvides dejar un review.

  
Nakuru-tashida-san: Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que la segunda parte te haya gustado también.

  
Kool-san: No tienes que tener pena por Kenshin. Si en verdad quiere a Kaoru peleará por ella lo mejor que puede y déjame adelantarte algo. Esta vez no usará su sakabato o una katana sino que armas mucho más diferentes que esa. ¡Bueno, bueno, espero un review tuyo!

  
Kary-san: Muy amable con tus comentarios y mi más profundo agradecimiento por tu apoyo. Tu fic está genial eh? quiero seguir viendo la reacción de Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi cuando están frente a sus hijos. ¡Espero un review!

  
Buffy-chan: Bueno si te parece que te llame así, me alegra. Entonces te mando un Matsue para ti para que hagas lo que deseas con él. No confíes en que Kenshin dejará ir así porque sí a Kaoru y sí Matsue es encantador, de repente suena algo presumido, pero me gusta mi propio personaje. Tú me entiendes ¿no? ¡Espero un review! 

  
Hitokiri Lady-san: Si es que debo comparar tu review con el que obtuve con "Sayonara" diría que el capítulo pasado no te agradó para nada. No ¡mentira! sé que siempre me apoyas y eso de verdad lo valoro mucho. Y quiero saber más de tu fic "El regreso de Shura", está muy interesante. Ya quiero ver las técnicas de Kaoru y el resultado de su entrenamiento con el guapísimo Aoshi. Sigue así y ¿me dejas un review? ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

  
.................... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO....................

"Al mal tiempo buena cara "

(Dicho de usanza común )


	6. Confrontaciones

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

  
¡Hola Minna-san! No es necesario dar más explicaciones sobre la demora de este capítulo pero en cambio es preciso dar gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. En realidad ahora estoy mucho más repuesta y como algunos de ustedes dijeron, solo queda seguir adelante y sonreírle a la vida. Gracias nuevamente por todo, han sido muy amables conmigo. Estoy MUY agradecida. ^-^

DEDICATORIA:

  
Para Mei-chan. Mi nee-chan y mi mejor amiga. Creo que esto no lo digo seguido pero hoy lo haré: ¡Estoy feliz de tenerte como hermana! ¡Eres uno de los mejores regalos que el Señor me ha dado! ¡Y no importa qué haya pasado antes, nuestro cariño ha roto las barreras de una simple amistad! ¡Somos hermanas hasta la muerte! ¡Te quiero mucho!

DISCLAIMER:

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

--------------------------------------------------

  
PRUEBA DE FUEGO

  
SEXTO CAPITULO: 

*versión revisada*

"Confrontaciones"

  
Matsue y Kaoru seguían caminando hacia el dojo; las risas habían cesado pero la serenidad, paz y alegría de hace unos momentos seguían viéndose en las sonrisas que llevaban en el rostro. Ambos veían hacia el horizonte contemplando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía mutua y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la calle en la que se encontraba el dojo. Cuando Kaoru iba a abrir el portón sintió de repente un ki muy fuerte dentro de su casa. Esta vez no era Saito ni ninguno de los contrincantes que siempre buscaban a Kenshin para despertar a Battousai. ¿Battousai? No, no podía ser. Ese ki era de él mismo. Kaoru sintió mucho miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Kenshin se iría nuevamente? ¿Qué haría ahora ella? 

Por supuesto que Matsue también lo notó y su respuesta inmediata fue fruncir el ceño en señal de preocupación. Nunca antes había sentido un ki tan hostil, al menos no desde que dejó de pelear por el Ishin Shishi. Cuando estaba por entrar al dojo Kaoru lo cogió del brazo y lo detuvo. Su hermoso rostro estaba muy pálido y serio; podía verse el desasosiego pero también otra sensación distinta. El aura de la joven kendoka decía que ella tenía temor, miedo. ¿Acaso temía a quien estaba dentro de su dojo? Podría ser, claro, después de todo era una mujer y las mujeres tienden a ser más impresionables en estas situaciones. Aun así, Kaoru no parecía del tipo de mujeres asustadizas. Ella levantó los ojos y cruzó mirada con él. Miedo e incertidumbre se cruzaron a la vez que azul y turquesa parecían combinarse.

- Kaoru ¿conoces a la persona que está ahí adentro? 

Kaoru no contestó, solo bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia el piso. Matsue creyó sospechosa su reacción. ** ¿Quién podría cambiar a Kaoru así?** No demoró en atar cabos y en darse cuenta que la persona que poseía semejante ki era quien hacía sufrir a Kaoru del modo que él vio cuando estaban a la orilla del río. Al llegar a esa conclusión se llenó de furia y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir las ganas que tenía de desaparecer a quien sea que convirtiese a Kaoru en el paño de lágrimas que vio hace algunos minutos. Nadie tenía derecho de hacer eso con nadie y menos con alguien como Kaoru.

Matsue tomó a Kaoru por los hombros y luego levantó su mentón con una de sus manos suavemente para hacer que sus ojos hicieran contacto. 

- ¿Lo conoces, Kaoru? Dime quién está ahí onegai... - Kaoru otra vez estaba impedida de decir algo. No sabía qué responder. Quería pedirle ayuda a Matsue pero a la vez no quería involucrarlo en problemas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Podría haber malentendidos. Ella creía que él no sabía que Kenshin era Battousai y es por eso que decidió evitar cualquier tipo de de mala interpretación de su parte. Mientras menos personas estuvieran al tanto de esa situación todo sería menos complicado.

- - dijo tratando de sonreír convincentemente- ¿No tenías que ir a buscar al doctor Genzai? No te preocupes que yo conozco a la persona que está en mi casa. Es un viejo amigo mío. Es solo que cada vez que tiene un problema sucede que su aura se desnivela un poco, nada más. 

  
¡Kaoru! ¡Por Dios! Ese ki no está solo desnivelado es uno totalmente

Está bien Matsue, no hay por qué preocuparse- interrumpió Kaoru.

Kaoru ¿Cómo puedes decir que tengo por qué preocuparme? ¿De dónde conoces a alguien con un aura tan hostil? Debo acompañarte es peligroso para ti. Yo...- no pudo decir más porque Kaoru posó dos dedos sobre los labios del joven.

- Matsue, te dije que conocía a la persona que está ahí adentro. Gracias por preocuparte pero te pido que confíes en lo que te digo. No sería capaz de entrar a un lugar que representa algún tipo de daño para mí. Además, hace buen tiempo que no hablo a solas con ese amigo. No te preocupes más Matsue, yo estaré bien...

- Kaoru, ¿pasa algo de repente estás muy pálida? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo tocando su frente. Kaoru ardía en fiebre.- ¡Pero si estás quemando! Kaoru, debes entrar y descansar por favor. Yo hablaré con ese amigo tuyo y le diré que no estás disponible. Es más, no sé cómo entró sin anunciarse antes. Kaoru ¿hay algo que me estás ocultando? Te pido que me lo digas, yo te ayudaré

- - gritó Kaoru- ¡Matsue por favor no me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo! Yo te aprecio mucho y no quiero ofenderte de ninguna manera pero este asunto tengo que resolverlo yo. Adentro hay alguien al cual no conoces pero yo sí y te aseguro que él representará un problema muy grande para ti si te acercas. Debo entrar yo sola. Él se irá después de hablar conmigo, de eso me encargo yo. Para eso somos amigos. Por favor no insistas que no voy a transigir. Además yo puedo defenderme sola de él. Aunque no lo creas, él no es tan fuerte como su aura aparenta. **Mentirosa** ¿O acaso no crees que pueda hacerme cargo?

Matsue se sintió incómodo por hacer enojar a Kaoru pero era más fuerte el sentimiento que tenía dentro que cualquier tipo de actitud que podría haber sido la ideal. Aquello lo llamaba a protegerla de todo y de todos. De solo pensar en la probabilidad de que algo adverso podría sucederle a Kaoru ya se sentía enfermo de rabia. Si hasta este momento él no se daba cuenta de qué era lo que realmente le pasaba, ahora sí lo hizo. El tono que usó Kaoru lo lastimó. Él no era una persona sensible ni nada por el estilo; una vida trágica como la suya no le dio lugar para eso. Aquella reacción en él categóricamente significaba algo. Era irónico y hasta poco convencional que en el momento menos esperado y menos adecuado él se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Él supo que ella lo atraía desde el primer momento que posó sus ojos sobre ella, después de aquel fortuito choque esa tarde él pensó que Kaoru era una chica aparentemente frágil y además de eso una muy atractiva, pero pensaba que no era más que una atracción natural, un simple gusto que cualquier hombre podría sentir con una mujer de la belleza de Kaoru. Ahora sabía que no era solo eso lo que lo llamaba a acercársele a Kaoru. No era simpatía, no era afinidad, no era una simple pasada que le jugaban sus hormonas, era amor. Visto desde cualquier punto era innegable que estaba enamorado.

Pasaron pocas horas para que se diera cuenta que ella no era precisamente frágil y que además era más bella de lo que él creyó al principio. No solo era una cara bonita sino que también un alma inocente y buena. Lo que lo hizo cargarla hasta el dojo no fue solo la vocación de médico sino también porque algo en ella lo llamaba a acercarse, a ser más que un desconocido, a estar junto a ella. 

Ahora sabía que estaba destinado a ser quién la protegiera y ella se rehusaba a su protección aludiendo que aquella persona representaría algún tipo de daño para él ** ¡Tonterías! ella esconde algo** Todo iba tan bien hasta el momento y por un extraño él tenía que ceder. ** Está bien, por el momento más vale dejar las cosas como están. Tendré que ver la forma de saber qué es lo que escondes, Kirei**

Kaoru seguía esperando la respuesta mientras se preguntaba qué pasaba dentro de los pensamientos de Matsue. Ella no podía esperar más. Kenshin, es decir Battousai, estaba ahí dentro y no ella no tenía tiempo que perder. Finalmente Matsue la miró nuevamente a los ojos y con una encantadora y muy bien fingida e improvisada sonrisa le dijo:

- Por supuesto que puedes manejarte sola Kaoru. Disculpa mi intromisión pero no la malinterpretes por favor. Te hice esas preguntas porque me preocupé por ti y quería estar seguro que nada malo te sucediera. Pero ahora estoy más tranquilo Kaoru. Si esa persona es tu y has decidido entrar quiere decir que no representa ningún peligro para ti. Disculpa otra vez por involucrarme en asuntos que escapan a mi incumbencia. Como dices, tengo que atender otros asuntos con el Dr. Genzai. Me retiro. Te veo luego Kaoru. Que estés bien y no olvides descansar apenas termines de hablar con tu ya que estás volando en fiebre y bueno, estoy seguro que tú sabes qué hacer. Ja ne! ** Más vale que estés bien, quien quiera que esté adentro, si te hace algún tipo de daño se las verá conmigo**

Matsue se dio la vuelta y apenas lo hizo su rostro radiante de hace unos instantes se transformó en un ceño fruncido y las turquesas que eran sus ojos se volvieron peligrosamente un verde oscuro. Un aire de gravedad lo rodeaba y lucía muy diferente al apacible doctor de siempre. Tenía la apariencia de un guerrero y no de un médico. Aunque se esforzó por aparentar que estaba tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, las palabras que dijo, por más elocuentes y educadas que fueron, le dejaron a Kaoru la sensación de haberlo herido. Y más aún de haberlo enojado con su arranque de cólera.

**Gomen Matsue, pero no puedo involucrarte en esto. **

  
------------------------------

  
Calles de Tokio

  
-----------------------------

  
** ¡Excelente! Con mi gran sentido de orientación no llegaré al consultorio del doctor Genzai hoy, si es que llego alguna vez. Creo que entraré al primer restaurante que vea. Después de todo no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie y menos de entablar conversaciones triviales con recién conocidos. ¿Quién será esa persona que estaba dentro de su casa? No creo que sea un amigo tuyo. ¿De dónde conocerías tú a alguien como él? Ahora es mejor dejar las cosas como están, lo menos que deseo es crear un cisma entre nosotros**

Siguió caminando y encontró un restaurante a la vista muy agradable. Entró y una jovencita muy linda lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa:

- ¡Ohayo! El Akabeko le da la bienvenida y esperamos que su estadía sea placentera. Adelante por favor.

Matsue no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La chica lo hacía muy bien y no había duda que había nacido para los negocios. Por un momento olvidó aquel asunto que lo turbaba y decidió subir sus ánimos para no parecer descortés.

- Ohayo. Arigato por el recibimiento, y ¿cuál será la mesa que deberé ocupar bella jovencita?- La joven se sonrojó y respondió tímidamente:

- Por aquí por favor. 

Matsue sonrió ante el rubor de la niña e hizo lo que la joven le dijo. La siguió hasta una mesa que estaba hacia el fondo del establecimiento y después la muchacha lo invitó a sentarse. El agradeció la cortesía y se dedicó a observar el lugar. No era lujoso pero sí muy limpio y el aroma que provenía de la cocina era muy agradable. Emitiendo un ruido, su estómago le recordó que no había almorzado. Ya que estaba aquí, era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Mientras esperaba que se acercara el encargado de tomar el pedido comenzó a rememorar lo que sucedió en la mañana. La forma en que Kaoru gritó a Kenshin y la reacción de sorpresa y dolor que este tenía en el rostro. Aunque al principio Kenshin no le había parecido que tuviera una relación cercana con Kaoru, siendo partícipe de esa disputa verbal se dio cuenta que para que unas palabras hieran tanto a alguien es que debe haber de por medio sentimientos que se sintieron traicionados o en el mejor de los casos lastimados. 

**Pues parece que el ex Battousai está interesado en Kaoru. Es posible que el sufrimiento que aparentemente ella lleva por dentro sea debido a él aunque quizá puede solo haber descargado toda la impotencia que tenía acumulada sobre él. Si es así ¿Quién es aquella persona que está ahí dentro? El aura no es definitivamente la del hombre que conocí ayer, aunque hay algo en ella que me hace dudar. Así él fuera esa persona ¿Estará enamorada de él? Pero, entonces él no la ama sino ya hubiese dicho o hecho algo al respecto. No todos los días se encuentra a una mujer como Kaoru, alguien a quien no le importa trabajar muy duro para mantener a todos sus huéspedes; aunque aparentemente la ayudan con las labores de la casa, su esfuerzo es demasiado grande para ser una mujer, claro que eso no se lo diré nunca pero es la verdad.**

** Por más que sea instructora de Kendo, ante todo es una mujer y definitivamente es más delicada que un hombre. ¿Aquel hombre habrá osado dañar sus sentimientos? Me parece improbable que alguien como ella se fije en aquel ex asesino. Aunque no soy nadie para juzgarlo, la fama que lleva a cuestas no es la mejor y es suficiente como para asustar a cualquiera. Pero de Kaoru no me sorprendería nada. El solo hecho de acoger en su casa a semejante sujeto ya la hace capaz de cualquier cosa que se proponga y eso me asusta.

Si es así. Si es él el causante de su sufrimiento, yo me encargaré de que lo olvide. Si es tan tonto para no ver a la gema que tiene en frente pues será su responsabilidad el haber perdido la oportunidad de su vida y que se atenga a las consecuencias; pero si no es eso, si es otra la razón que tiene a Kaoru así ¿qué podría hacer? Estoy realmente confundido ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no requiere de tu ayuda? ¿Cómo hacer que me diga lo que le pasa?**

Una mujer delgada, no muy alta y de cabellos marrones que usaba un delantal apareció frente a él súbitamente o al menos eso es lo que él creyó ya que tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven mujer frente a él. Al parecer estaba buen tiempo frente a él esperando a que se dignara a ordenar ya que parecía estar tratando de llamar su atención moviendo sus manos frente a él.

- Oh Suminasen... ¿Me decía algo?

- Kon ban wa señor. - dijo haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa en sus labios- El Akabeko le da la bienvenida. ¿Qué es lo que desea servirse?

- Oh. Arigato Gozaimasu. Kon ban wa señorita, bueno es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de venir aquí y no conozco las especialidades del lugar, ¿sería tan amable de recomendarme algo?

- Por supuesto -dijo la dependiente- ¿le gustaría que le traigamos carne al vapor?

- Por mí está bien señorita ¿señorita?

- Tae, mi nombre es Tae Sekihara y soy la dueña de este lugar.

- Muy bien Tae-san, Watashi wa Terada Matsue, le reitero mi agradecimiento... - Tae puso una cara de sorpresa al saber la identidad del hombre - ¿Daijoubu Tae-san?

- Hai... hai... - se apresuró a responder Tae saliendo de su estupor- Arigato. Solo es que no pensé conocerlo tan pronto - Matsue no comprendía nada y su rostro lo reflejaba muy bien - Eh, me refiero a que es usted el huésped de Kaoru-chan ¿verdad? - Matsue no entendía cómo es que ella sabía que él se alojaba en el dojo.

- Aa. Tae-san pero ¿cómo es que usted lo supo?

- Oh, parece que no me expliqué bien. Suminasen, soy amiga de Kaoru-chan y pues ella vino en la mañana y me contó lo sucedido en el dojo recientemente y además me dijo que tenía un huésped que respondía al mismo nombre que usted.

- Oh ya entiendo. Entonces ustedes dos son muy amigas- dijo Matsue con una notable muestra de interés. *Interesante *

- Hai. Kaoru-chan y yo somos muy buenas amigas. - respondió Tae sonriente.

Pues entonces ¿le molestaría acompañarme un momento? Es que me gustaría preguntarle algo...

  
----------------------------------

Dojo Kamiya

-----------------------------------

Kaoru abrió la puerta despacio y entró a su casa sigilosamente, como no queriendo hacerse notar. A pesar de que ella nunca temió a Kenshin porque siempre supo que él era incapaz de dañarla incluso si estaba como Battousai, de alguna manera, siempre que esta parte retomaba el poder sobre Kenshin ella sentía además de tristeza, miedo. Miedo a que una vez que Battousai emergiera se olvidara de ella y solo recordara a Tomoe. Parte de ese miedo recaía en que ella creía que no tenía comparación a Tomoe. Ella era perfecta, delicada, sumisa, todo lo que una mujer bien educada debía ser. Comparándolas, ella no era nada; solo una mujer que suda todo el día enseñando en dojos ajenos para ganar algo de dinero y no depender de nadie. Había renunciado a todo eso creyendo que no le haría falta, que la forma en que vivía le era suficiente. Una vez que conoció a Kenshin se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba. Confundió sus prioridades y empezó a querer ganarse su corazón sin saber que ya aún sin empezar la partida el juego ya estaba perdido.

No quería pensar nunca más en eso pero su memoria era renuente a ello y se empeñaba en rememorar todo el dolor que sintió aquella vez. Aquel sufrimiento todavía retenido en su corazón la embargaba en momentos en que se sentía desolada. 

** ¡Oh Kami! Debe estar furioso por lo que le dije en la mañana. No puedo creer que esta vez fui yo la que hizo que Battousai emergiera. Solo espero que escuche mis disculpas y las entienda. No sé ni que voy a inventar**

  
Después del altercado que tuvieron, Kaoru no estaba preparada para verlo a la cara y ahora cuando lo iba a hacer, era Battousai quien estaba dentro de la casa y quien recibiría las disculpas que estaba dispuesta a darle. La incertidumbre de la reacción que Kenshin tendría la ponía más nerviosa. Deseaba profundamente que este día no existiera, que fuera todo un sueño, que pudiera despertar en este instante, darse la vuelta en el futon y volverse a dormir. Levantarse al día siguiente y oler el aroma de la sopa Miso cocinándose, saludar a Kenshin y recibir como es debido a su nuevo huésped. Quién sabe y hasta hablar un poco más con él pero no. La realidad era esta y debía enfrentarla.

  
Dio algunos pasos más lentamente y se acercó a la cocina. Entró y no vio a Kenshin por ahí. Caminó hacia el comedor y tampoco estaba en ese lugar. Cuando estaba cerca al dojo sintió una mano que la cogía del brazo fuertemente y la volvía con suficiente fuerza como para que ella no pudiese soltarse ni reaccionar en el momento.

Después de unos breves segundos, que para Kaoru fueron una eternidad, ella pudo ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, en realidad no pudo ver todo el rostro pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Era Kenshin. No. Battousai quien la miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que nunca podría olvidar en su vida. Aquellos ojos color ámbar que fueron lo único que vieron muchas personas antes de morir en la época del bakumatsu estaban dirigiendo su estremecedora intensidad hacia ella. Su mente no hilaba un solo pensamiento coherente, su interior se retorcía de incertidumbre y temor, y sentía cómo su brazo comenzaba a dolerle debido a que Kenshin ejercía cada vez más presión en él.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - preguntó el ex asesino sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Él necesitaba saber la verdad por la propia boca de Kaoru; necesitaba una razón valedera para lo que vio momentos atrás. Necesitaba que ella misma le dijera que no era nada importante, que fue algo sin querer, que ella no planeó nada. Ya no podía vivir con esa incertidumbre.

  
- Yo... yo... Kenshin onegai me estás lastimando

- ¡Responde! ¿Dónde diablos estabas, Kaoru?

Cuántas veces había soñado con el día en que él dejara de añadir aquel odiado sufijo de respeto a su nombre y ahora que lo hacía rogaba a los dioses para que volviera a llamarla Kaoru-dono. Si antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba aterrorizada. No pudo más que balbucear una serie de incoherencias ya que no podía pensar en nada qué decir. Sus ojos no rompían contacto con los de Kenshin; lágrimas empezaron a formarse en ellos y esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlas. Su mirada, antes llena de dulzura y cariño hacia él, se convirtió en una de horror. 

Kenshin frunció el ceño de una manera aterrorizante y la empezó a jalar del brazo. De una u otra manera Kenshin sintió el miedo que fluía dentro de Kaoru y su lado gentil peleaba por salir a las superficie y evitar cualquier palabra o acto que podría lamentar después. Battousai hizo caso omiso a su lado más cuerdo y se enfocó en la tarea de hacer confesar a Kaoru a toda costa. La herida que ella le causó en la mañana se mantenía abierta y se hizo más profunda cuando la vio en la orilla del río con aquel sujeto. Él podía soportar cualquier cosa de parte de Kaoru menos una traición de ese tipo.

Los hermosos ojos de Kaoru estaban llenos de espanto. También lo lastimaba saber que ella lo temía y eso hacía que su enojo se hiciera aún peor. Siguió jalándola hasta la parte central del dojo sin oír las peticiones de Kaoru que rogaban porque la suelte. Al ver que Battousai no entendía ella intentó liberarse de la mano que aprisionaba su brazo. Más lágrimas caían por su rostro ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada frente al dolor tanto interior como exterior que sentía.

- Kenshin, onegai - dijo entre sollozos - me estás lastimando.

Kenshin permaneció impasible ante sus súplicas y Kaoru dejó de intentar soltarse cuando Battousai apretó con mucho más fuerza su brazo haciéndola saltar de dolor. El temor y la incertidumbre seguían creciendo en su pecho mientras Battousai la introducía en el dojo. Sintió cómo Kenshin la empujaba hacia adentro y la dejaba caer sin molestarse por tener algún tipo de cuidado. Cayó de rodillas al piso y sintió cómo se rasgó su kimono por el fuerte contacto. ** ¡Kami! ¿Qué le pasa?** Aún si estaba molesto con ella no tenía derecho a tratarla así. Desesperación ante lo desconocido la corroía. Ella no separaba su mirada del piso por temor a volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Battousai y perderse en ella, esta vez para siempre.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! No pienso volverlo a repetir, Kaoru ¡Contesta!

Kaoru se levantó del piso lentamente. Sus piernas le dolían pero hizo todo lo posible por sostenerse en ellas. Sin mirar hacia delante empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ahora no podía hablar con él, nada lo haría entender. Kenshin estaba fuera de control y no había caso en tratar de razonar ya que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Además no permitiría que él la siguiera lastimando. Era suficiente, tenía que salir del lugar, ya no soportaba las ganas de llorar libremente y frente a él no podía mostrar su debilidad, sería demasiado, él comprobaría que realmente era una niña débil. 

Battousai estaba realmente furioso; al parecer ella quería ignorarlo e irse sin haberle respondido antes. Si quería esconder dónde había estado es porque lo había planeado todo y no quería descubrir a su amante. Se equivocaba si creía que podía huir de él, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, nadie se burlaba de Battousai. 

Kaoru, al notar que Battousai no había reaccionado llegó a la puerta y se dispuso a salir sin decir una sola palabra. Suspiró con apresurado alivio pero antes de que pusiera un pie hacia fuera del dojo Kenshin la volvió a tomar del brazo y esta vez la empujó hacia la pared causando que su espalda hiciera un doloroso contacto con esta. Ella se encontraba aprisionada entre el ex destajador y el shoji. Imposible pensar en liberarse de los brazos que la mantenían quieta en un solo lugar frente a él. Sin más dilaciones Kenshin la forzó a tener contacto visual con ella.

- No pienses que eres tan astuta como para huir de mí, Kaoru. Te hice una pregunta - dijo con voz grave - y quiero que la respondas... ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

- ¡No tengo porque responderte nada! - dijo ella rompiendo a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez también de frustración- ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede Kenshin? ¡Me lastimas!... onegai déjame ir, suéltame... onegai...- terminó entre sollozos mientras golpeaba el pecho de Kenshin con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento.

Kenshin cogió sus puños con sus manos y los sostuvo con fuerza evitando que ella los moviera. 

- Si fueras un hombre ya estarías muerta Kaoru Kamiya. Piensa dos veces antes de posar tus manos sobre mí de esa manera- dijo él con aquella voz grave que solo le pertenecía a Battousai cuando estaba terriblemente iracundo. A Kaoru se le heló la sangre al oírlo hablar así pero no se amedrentó.

¡Déjame! ¡No tienes derecho a lastimarme! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, maldita sea?!- Battousai solo le quedó mirando con furia contenida. Ese hombre le había lavado el cerebro, ahora estaba seguro. Ella no era así. Ella no mentía. ¿Por qué tanto afán en encubrir a ese sujeto? ¿Será que lo amaba? ¿Qué lo prefería antes que a él? **¡Maldito!**

- ¡Responde a la pregunta!

- ¡No lo haré! ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes sobre mí? ¡No soy un juguete tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que desees! ¡Suéltame en este momento!

- ¡Te hice una pregunta y la vas a contestar aunque tenga que obligarte!

- ¿Y qué harás para obligarme, eh Battousai? - Kenshin la miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por ese nombre.- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?! - Preguntó desafiante- ¿Me vas a matar? - Esto dejó frío a Kenshin - ¡Adelante, si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, si así te vas a sentir mejor! ¡Hazlo!. 

Kaoru no sabes lo que dices, cállate- dijo Kenshin casi susurrando y sin mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que él sería capaz de matarla?

- gritó Kaoru más decidida - ¡No te preocupes que puedes hacerlo ya que no voy a darte el placer de gemir de dolor como la niña que crees que soy! ¡HAZLO!- Kenshin se alejó de ella lentamente sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Kaoru yo nunca he- dijo un poco más fuerte, calcinándola con el fuego de su mirada.

¡HAZLO! ¿Crees que una niña débil como yo se va a morir de miedo eh? Desenvaina esa espada y - no pudo continuar.

  
Kaoru vio cómo una de las manos de Kenshin la tomaba del mentón y la acercaba con fuerza hacia sí. Luego sintió cómo sus labios estaban sobre los suyos con fuerza, clamando por lo que creían era suyo. Mientras tanto su otra mano estaba en su espalda manteniéndola rígida en el mismo lugar, impidiendo que se moviera y rompiera el contacto. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Kaoru mientras él intensificaba el beso y ella hacía vanos intentos por romper el contacto, por escaparse de todo. Al ver que no lograba nada con su resistencia, cerró sus ojos y esperó a que él terminara soportando las nauseas que se formaban en la boca de su estómago. Definitivamente esto no era cómo había soñado su primer beso. 

Después de unos minutos él la liberó. Vio que Kaoru estaba llorando y entró en pánico. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Retiró su mano de su espalda como si el cuerpo de Kaoru quemara y la vio caer al piso al perder su apoyo. Kenshin se alejó unos metros de ella totalmente confundido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado. Luego de un momento el rurouni habitual volvió a la superficie aprovechándose de la confusión de Battousai. Al verla tirada en el suelo, sacudiendo ligeramente sus hombros mientras lloraba su desconsuelo su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Se dio cuenta que él era causante de sus lágrimas una vez más, que como siempre la hacía sufrir, pero esta vez había sobrepasado todos los límites. No sabía qué hacer. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se arrodilló a su costado levantando una de sus manos para acariciar la espalda de Kaoru, pero a último momento decidió no hacerlo. No tenía derecho ni siquiera a hablarle después de lo que hizo y menos a tocarla.

- Kaoru-dono onegai, Gomenasai. - empezó a decir Kenshin mientras lágrimas también se formaban en sus ojos. Cualquier posibilidad que creía poder tener con ella se desvaneció con lo que hizo hoy. Ahora era más que nunca de ella. Gomenasai. Gomenasai, seesha no quiso...-Kenshin se quedó en seco cuando Kaoru levantó uno de sus brazos haciéndole saber que quería que cerrara la boca.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con el par de hermosos ojos violetas que acostumbraba ver cada mañana observándola con estupefacción; tenía lágrimas que hablaban de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Aquella mirada que antes hubiese conseguido cualquier cosa de ella no emblandeció su corazón en esta ocasión.

- No digas nada. - dijo con un tono de voz grave - No quiero saber nada, no quiero oírte decir nada, ni siquiera soporto verte- Kenshin sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en el pecho con cada palabra hiriente que salía de los labios de su amada.

- Kaoru- do...

- ¡Maldita sea, ya cállate!

Kenshin solo la observó desde el lugar donde estaba sentado. Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono y se incorporó; luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta por segunda vez ese día. Kenshin estaba tan paralizado que no la detuvo, y cuando volteó se encontró con la espalda de Kaoru que se alejaba dejándolo en la más profunda desesperación. Kaoru se detuvo y sin voltear dijo una frase que Kenshin no olvidaría jamás,

- De nada te sirve disculparte porque no pienso hacerlo. No sé ni quiero saber cuáles habrán sido tus razones para esto pero es la última vez que me verás derramando lágrimas por ti y escúchame bien, esta es la última vez que permito que juegues con mis emociones de esa forma. 

Después de esto ella desapareció de su vista. El estupor del momento se acabó y pudo por fin entender las palabras de Kaoru. Más lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Unas palabras casi imperceptibles se podían oír en medio de su llanto y su respiración entrecortada:

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! - sus manos ya estaban blancas debido a que apretaba con fuerza sus puños y cortaba la normal circulación de la sangre. La ira que sentía no era hacia ella o hacia el doctor, era hacia sí mismo. Volvió a sentir dentro de él aquello que le decía que no valía nada, que solo servía para hacer sufrir a los que más quería, que no era digno de ella, que no era digno de

En medio de su dolor percibió que alguien se acercaba hacia la puerta y por un momento las esperanzas de que fuera Kaoru crecieron en su corazón. Segundos después la realidad golpeó sus deseos enérgicamente. 

No era ella

  
No era su aura la que se acercaba sino otra muy diferente, quizá totalmente contraria. El desconsuelo volvió a él, no quería ver a nadie, no ahora, no precisamente ahora. 

¿Ahora qué piensas hacer Kenshin? ¿Piensas irte de aquí también y volver a hacer de tu vida un infierno? ¿Piensas huir de esto también? Creí que habías comprendido que no puedes esconderte de tus problemas por siempre. No destruyas la segunda oportunidad que te da la vida para ser feliz ya que es seguro que no se volverá a repetir. Kenshin, hay quiénes sufren por no saber No dejes que esto te suceda nuevamente... No una vez más...

El desconcierto se apoderó de él. No podía ser verdad, simplemente era imposible. Esa voz. Esa fragancia en el ambiente. El tono de su voz solo le sirvió a Kenshin para constatar la identidad de aquella persona. No necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber quién era. Aún no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo

- Solo vine a prevenirte, Kenshin. Estás muy cerca de perder lo que más amas en esta vida y una vez que lo hagas no habrá marcha atrás, no habrá lugar a pesares ni de arrepentimientos. Es hora de que recuperes la felicidad que realmente mereces. Recuérdalo Kenshin. No dejes que la felicidad se te escurra como arena entre los dedos; no te conviertas en el verdugo de tu propio destino al dejar a la deriva el curso de tu vida. No eres más Battousai, no aquel muchacho que yo amé, no más un rurouni, solo tú, Kenshin Himura.. Recuérdalo. Adiós y sigue adelante.

Una sonrisa más apareció en el rostro del misterioso visitante y luego se volteó nuevamente para desaparecer ante sus ojos por donde vino sin dejar huella ni levantar polvo.

  
Continuará....

  
.........................

Notas finales de la autora:

¿Qué tal estuvo este capítulo Minna-san? ¿Muy corto? ¿Los decepcioné después de tanta espera? Espero de corazón que no haya sido así. Sé que este capítulo es un poco dramático (¿poco?). El rumbo de la historia estaba destinada a seguir este camino, pero no se desesperen que esta historia es un K&K y prometo que ellos tendrán sus capítulos especiales, pero todo a su tiempo. ^-^

  
Creo que mis emociones han tenido que ver un poco en el desarrollo de este capítulo. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal. No se olviden de dejarme un review y hacer mis días más brillantes. ¡Los quiero mucho! Y gracias nuevamente.

  
Ahora... 

¿A dónde irá Kaoru después de esto? ¿Qué es lo que Matsue le preguntará a Tae? ¿Responderá Tae a las preguntas? ¿Cuándo irá Tsubame al dojo y descubriremos cuál es el plan de Tae y ella? ¿Quién es el desconocido que parece conocer a Kenshin? (si quieren podemos comenzar una apuesta y el que adivine quién es pues podrá decirme qué es lo que desea que incluya en el próximo capítulo y yo lo haré, ¿les parece bueno el premio? ¿No? no se me ocurre otro.) Y ¿Shiomei sacará una buena calificación en su examen de Realidad Social Peruana en la universidad? ¿Dará Shiomei un buen examen de Antropología? ¿Será capaz Shiomei de actualizar pronto? y por último ¿Dejarás tú un review a la pobre Shiomei que necesita de tus comentarios para sobrevivir a los embates de la vida? (¡Oh! ¡Qué melodramática! ) ^-^U

Arigato por todo amigos y si Dios lo permite

¡Hasta pronto!

Shiomei ^-^

  
------------- Agradecimientos especiales -------------

Para aquellos que me dejaron un review al capítulo cinco y también un abrazo y un beso para aquellas que se dieron la molestia de darme el apoyo suficiente cuando lo necesitaba más, para ellas mi eterno agradecimiento.

Mer-san, Sakura-san, Kary-san, Hitokiri Lady-san, Erushi-san, Gaby-san, Kaoru Himura-san, Namida rurouni-san, Sakura Li-san, Mei-neechan, Minako- san. 

  
Y un agradecimiento MUY especial para:

  
Laurale-san que me mandó un review a pesar que no suele hacerlo nunca. ¡Arigato por el mail también!

MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

"Cuando se trata de dinero todos son de la misma religión" (me olvidé quién lo dijo ^-^U)

.................... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO....................

  



	7. Revelaciones

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

  
¡Hola Minna-san! ¡Quizá no me quieran leer por la demora pero la verdad lo siento! ¡No tenía inspiración hasta hoy! ¡Bueno amigos, a la historia!

¡No olviden dejar reviews! Voy a dejar el chantaje de lado; de todas formas era solo una broma. Solo espero que me dejen muchos comentarios y me animen, de esta forma, a escribir un capítulo más pronto. ¡¡¡Denme sus reviews como regalo de Navidad!!! Yo hice este capítulo antes de navidad como regalo. Sí ya sé que es un regalo feo pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¡No olviden leer mis notas finales por favor!

DEDICATORIA:

  
El fic está dedicado a Mei-chan. ¡¡¡ Gracias por los ánimos nee-chan!!! y... sigo esperando al menos otro review... -

DISCLAIMER:

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
------------------------- -------------------------

  
PRUEBA DE FUEGO

  
Capítulo Siete:

  


  
Kaoru s0alió corriendo del dojo. Su kimono estaba roto a la altura de las rodillas y las mangas, su rostro estaba empapado con nuevas lágrimas producto del mismo problema de siempre que llevaba por nombre Kenshin Himura.

Frustración

Sí; eso era lo que en verdad sentía. Ella se vio incapacitada de hacer algo para defenderse de Kenshin. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que ella se viera forzada a temerle al ser al cual amaba y al que estaba decidida a olvidar de una vez por todas; pero el día llegó y más pronto de lo que creía. Su decisión era inquebrantable. ¿Era esa su forma de vengarse por lo que ella le dijo en la mañana? Nada justificaba su comportamiento, absolutamente nada. 

Él había herido su orgullo

La había tratado como a una niña débil y se lo había demostrado besándola de esa forma tan tan sucia. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca, por un momento sus dedos recorrieron sus irritados labios siguiendo la senda que la boca de Kenshin había recorrido hace tan solo unos breves momentos. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió, ¿qué sentía? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que siempre quiso? Siempre lo quiso así, mirándola a los ojos de esa forma, fijándose solo en ella aunque fuera en esas condiciones, tomándola contra sí, demostrándole que le importaba, diciéndole sin palabras que la quería, aunque no de la forma que ella lo hacía, pero al menos existía el indicio de que él real

¡Mentiras!

**¡Dios!** ¿Qué le ocurría? No podía estar pensando en eso. No podía creer que ** ¡No! ** Empezó a restregarse los labios con fuerza, queriendo sacarse la sensación, el sabor y hasta el sentimiento 

Ahora se daba asco ella misma

Tan solo contemplar la baja posibilidad de que él le prestara atención, aunque fuera de esa forma, era subestimarse, era era hacer lo mismo que él le había hecho. Despreciarla. Besarla de esa forma no era otra cosa más que demostrarle que él podía hacer lo que quería con ella. Y Kaoru creía que él la quería como a una hermana o a una hija él no la quería de ninguna forma, solo se había acostumbrado a que ella le hiciera caso en todo, que lo siguiera a todos lados rogándole que se quedara con ella, que la hiciera feliz aunque sea con su presencia, que la dejara ser parte de su vida, que mendigara su atención, que... en fin, que jugara el papel de la niña que se desvivía por su cuidado, rogándole migajas de un amor que jamás tendría. 

  
Había dejado ver aquella subestimación muy claro pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo una vez más. Nunca más admitiría. Era cierto lo que le dijo hace unos minutos, no le admitiría jugar con sus emociones y no confiaría en él nunca más.

  
**Por más que odie reconocerlo sé que el siempre me vio como a una niña a la que le puede poner orden como se le antoje. Le demostraré que no lo soy. Que soy perfectamente capaz de no perdonarlo. De olvidarme, tal como lo hizo él ahora, de todo y tratarlo como se me de la gana, como se merece; ¡y si se larga que lo haga! Nunca más le pediré que se quede, no dejaré mi vida a la deriva porque él se va de mi lado. Al fin de al cabo lo odio... no quiero verlo**

Mientras seguía avanzando enceguecida por la cólera, pensamientos de este tipo seguían rondando su cabeza y cercenando su tranquilidad. Su corazón se le retorcía con cada idea de ese tipo y comprobaba que ella estaba muy lejos de odiar a Kenshin Himura pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba muy cerca de albergar un sentimiento nuevo por otro hombre, uno al que le sería imposible de olvidar y no por lo que significaba ahora sino por lo que significaría después.

-------------- En el Akabeko ---------------

  
- Pues entonces ¿le molestaría acompañarme un momento? Es que me gustaría preguntarle algo muy importante para mí.

- ¿Preguntarme a mí?- preguntó incrédula Tae

- Sí Tae-san, precisamente a usted. Siéntese por favor- dijo él con una sonrisa y señalándole con el dedo anular de una de sus manos un lugar frente a él en la mesa.

- 

- No le tomará más que unos segundos Tae-san. Se lo agradecería.- insistió él lanzándole una sonrisa pícara.

- Está bien- respondió la mujer aún confundida por la petición el joven y ruborizada porque el apuesto muchacho le sonreía de esa forma. El silencio reinó por un momento. Matsue pensaba en la forma correcta de formular la pregunta. Luego de unos minutos dijo,

- Tae-san. Yo, uhmm, usted verá, yo estoy eenamorado de, de Kaoru.- dijo él sin una pizca de rubor en su rostro. Es más, estaba muy serio. En cambio Tae había abierto los ojos muy grandes en señal de sorpresa. ** ¿Enamorado? **

- Ya veo- respondió la mujer bajando la vista y ruborizada por la penetrante y a la vez fascinante mirada de Matsue. Él la contemplaba y estudiaba su reacción. Ella estaba sorprendida por la confesión y era totalmente comprensible. Aquel hombre tenía un poder especial para poner nerviosa a cualquier persona solo con una mirada, un gesto y hasta una sonrisa. 

- Tae-san, veo que le parece extraño y la comprendo. No es fácil decirlo así, abiertamente. Usted es la primera persona a la cual le comentó mis sentimientos porque de uno u otra forma sé que puedo confiar en usted ya que si es amiga de Kaoru usted debe ser una persona confiable...

- Oh Arigato Terada-san.- respondió ella con más rubor en el rostro. Esto pasó desapercibido por Matsue que estaba ocupado ordenando sus ideas una vez más. Debía ser cuidadoso al hablar con esta mujer si quería lograr de ella lo que esperaba.

- Todo esto viene a colación de una duda que tengo. Usted debe encontrar difícil que alguien se enamore de otra persona así de fácil. Pues hasta hace un tiempo yo creía lo mismo, es más hasta hace una hora. Sé que no es común hablar de amor con tanta libertad, como si fuera un tema como cualquier otro. Soy conciente de ello Tae-san, créame que es difícil aceptar que se ha sucumbido a un sentimiento en tan poco tiempo, pero al conocer a Kaoru todo fue distinto. Créame que no es solo atracción Tae-san, es que, déjeme asegurarle que casi cualquier hombre cambiaría muchas formas de pensar con tan solo estar al lado de Kaoru media hora.- expresó él de corrido sin gastar un respiro de más. Aunque no lo parecía le era sumamente difícil hablar del tema.

- Kaoru es encantadora. No me sorprende en demasía lo que usted me dice, Terada-san- dijo Tae levantando la vista y sonriendo ampliamente. Cuando hizo contacto visual con Matsue volvió a bajar la vista.

- Así es Tae-san y es precisamente en este punto de sus servicios. Me explico; me gustaría saber más de ella Tae-san. Sé que ella quedó huérfana de madre de muy niña y que su padre murió poco después. Ella se quedó sola manejando su dojo sometiéndose a los prejuicios con los que crecemos todos y viviendo muchos más problemas. Sé que es una mujer inteligente e independiente; tengo otras impresiones muy personales de Kaoru que realzan más la imagen que tengo de ella pero todo eso es subjetivo en este momento. Quisiera saber, si es posible Tae-san, más acerca de ella. Kaoru está pasando por un momento que al parecer es muy difícil y quisiera ayudarla; es por eso que recurro a usted. Me gustaría saber más de su forma de ser, aunque no sea por su boca, quisiera saber cuál es la historia de su vida, por supuesto que hasta donde usted crea conveniente poder contarme. El no conocerla crea una barrera que me impide comprenderla perfectamente y aunque sé que sé que ella debería ser la que me cuente todo esto, algo me dice que ella no lo hará, al menos no por ahora... es por eso... - dijo mirando a Tae con un fulgor en los ojos que no portaba hace unos momentos- es por eso que le pido me ayude. - Él hizo una reverencia y continuó hablando en esa posición- Sé que de repente le es difícil confiar en mí pero yo le asegu

- - cortó Tae de súbito para sorpresa del joven- ¿Usted en verdad ama a Kaoru-chan?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. Buscando la verdad en aquellas espectaculares turquesas.

- - dijo sinceramente Matsue luego de unos segundos acompañando su respuesta con una reverencia reafirmante. - Yo la amo - dijo suavemente y, ahora sí, con un adorable rubor en las mejillas. Parecía mucho más tímido y joven de lo que era realmente con esa expresión.

- Eso es suficiente para mí Terada-san. Solo espéreme un momento. Iré a avisar a mis empleados para que se encarguen del restaurante mientras hablo con usted. Esta conversación no va a ser precisamente corta. - Tae se paró y seriamente se dirigió hacia el shoji del apartado. Volteándose, más o menos a la altura del marco, le dijo: Voy a confiar en usted Terada-san, solo espero no estar equivocándome, no me lo perdonaría nunca... ni se lo perdonaría a usted, de eso puede estar seguro- agregó viendo al doctor desafiante, con una mirada que muy pocas personas habían visto antes. Suavizó su expresión con una sonrisa y prosiguió: Espéreme un momento, ya vuelvo.

- - respondió Matsue sorprendido. Era la segunda mujer con una decisión de acero que conocía en menos de veinticuatro horas. Por ahora todo podía esperar. La carta de su padre para el doctor Genzai y la búsqueda de una prima suya que fue la única sobreviviente de un incendio ocurrido en un pueblo algo lejano al suyo. Su prioridad era Kaoru. Nadie más que ella.

-------- Dojo Kamiya --------

Kenshin estaba en el umbral que aquella figura inerte había pasado hace un momento. Estaba confundido. La pelea de la mañana con Kaoru, sus palabras y las de ella, aquella estúpida pelea, sus ganas de llorar, su frustración, el impulso de desaparecer a Terada, el deseo de retroceder el tiempo, buscar a Kaoru y abrazarla junto a él deseando asegurarle que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien, que él estaría junto a ella siempre

La aparición de alguien por quien tanto tiempo atrás rogó por ver tan solo una vez más para salvar su alma del haberno en que se había convertido la soledad que lo envolvía y ahora, después de que el tiempo se había encargado de cicatrizar aquella herida y de mostrarle aquella luz al final del túnel oscuro que era su vida encarnándola en otra mujer, se presentaba ante él nuevamente.

Tomoe

¡Cuántos recuerdos que aún dolían traía ese nombre consigo! Había reaparecido y con ella los recuerdos que reabrían aquella herida en su corazón, con la misma calidez llamada paz que siempre la rodeaba y con la gratitud de un hombre que le debía a aquel ser el resurgimiento de las cenizas de su alma. Aún podía sentir cómo el sentimiento que trató de ocultarse a sí mismo aún seguía vivo dentro de él pero de una manera distinta. 

No era más aquel amor del muchacho de quince años golpeado por las guerras en las que vivía envuelto y que no tenía nada más a qué o a quién aferrarse que a aquella mujer; ni el amor del joven que con ella había madurado en un brevísimo tiempo, aquel que reaccionó de aquel trance en el que se desenvolvía y que con su ayuda había visto nuevamente el color de la esperanza en los ojos de aquella mujer.

"Déjame protegerte, déjame proteger tu felicidad"

Le había pedido él mientras la abrazaba muy cerca a él en un intento por hacer aquel contacto más íntimo, más real, más suyo. No. No era nada de eso. Era un amor distinto. Quizá el de un hombre de casi cuarenta años de edad que agradecía la ayuda de esa mujer y que valoraba aquellos recuerdos como parte de su vida que ya no volvería jamás pero que guardaría en su memoria y corazón por siempre.

A Tomoe le debía prácticamente todo. Una nueva vida, la posibilidad de conocer a otra mujer la cual lo cautivó con aquel vigor que en él no residía más. Le regaló también la oportunidad de volver a vivir: dejar de ser Battousai el destajador para pasar a ser lo que en realidad siempre debió ser, no Shinta, no el aprendiz de Hiko Seijuro, no Battousai, sino Kenshin Himura. Un hombre con un pasado lleno de amarguras, un presente con nuevas oportunidades y un futuro un futuro que estuvo a punto de destruir por los fantasmas de un pretérito que parecía renuente a olvidar.

Y ahora ella aparecía nuevamente cuando estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error de antes: rehuir a sus problemas y esconderse bajo la sombra de sus errores, de su ser indigno, de sus manos bañadas de sangre inocente. Vino y con suaves palabras pudo hacerle ver que lo único que hacía ocultando sus sentimientos era maltratarse a sí mismo además de herir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Lo único que lograba era lastimarla y alejarla cada vez más de él. Lo que hoy había sucedido, se dio cuenta por fin, era nada más que su inconsciente que había emergido de las profundidades de sus tribulaciones para salvaguardar lo que era suyo, lo que él, muy dentro de sí, clamaba como suyo.

  
- Solo vine a prevenirte, Kenshin. Estás muy cerca de perder lo que más amas en esta vida y una vez que lo hagas no habrá marcha atrás, no habrá lugar a pesares ni de arrepentimientos. Es hora de que recuperes la felicidad que mereces. Recuérdalo Kenshin. No dejes que la felicidad se te escurra como arena entre los dedos; no te conviertas en el verdugo de tu propio destino al dejar a la deriva tu vida. No eres más Battousai, no aquel muchacho que yo amé, no más un rurouni, solo tú, Kenshin Himura. Recuérdalo. Adiós y sigue adelante.

Cuánta sabiduría en sus palabras 

Era hora de que él despertara. Una nueva oportunidad estaba en su puerta y no era aprovechada. Esa era la respuesta que tanto había ansiado encontrar en los diez años que vagó por todo Japón buscando en su constante ayuda a los más necesitados la paz interior que ansiaba, pero que por más que trataba de hallar no lo lograba. Y después de una discusión inusual con Kaoru él había escuchado, una vez más, por los labios de Tomoe, la verdad que necesitaba. Si antes vivía bajo una lluvia de sangre y ella fue capaz de decírselo sin siquiera conocerlo, ahora que hasta hace unos momentos vivía en una niebla inacabable fruto de sus temores y frustraciones, ella le había vuelto a abrir los ojos. 

Esperanza

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía la ilusión crecer en su interior. Sabía que Tomoe estuvo de alguna manera siempre junto a él y también sabía que no era tan tarde como para empezar a ser feliz con Kaoru. Que el pasado debía pertenecer como tal, doloroso mas no preponderante en su conducta.

¿Sería demasiado tarde? Solo el tiempo lo decidiría, pero el primer paso ya estaba dado-

------------ Tokio -----------

  
Megumi estaba sentada en un banco que daba hacia la calle viendo a la gente pasar de un lado a otro. No había pacientes en el consultorio, cosa rara para la agenda agitada que ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar a diario. El doctor Genzai había salido a hacer sus rondas habituales a las casas de los pacientes más delicados y ella se había quedado, una vez más, a cargo de las niñas y el recinto. Ayame y Suzume dormían el sueño de los justos después de tanto de jugar y haber tomado un vaso de leche cada una. El calor era bochornoso y ella no tuvo otra opción que sentarse en la sombra esperando que el viento casi inexistente de aquella tarde le trajera al menos algo de relevo. 

Era en momentos como estos que pensaba que era totalmente injusto que las mujeres tuvieran que vestir kimonos pesados que parecían más un horno que una ropa normal y los hombres usaran un gi y una hakama que eran millas más cómodos que el traje tradicional femenino japonés.

Siguió observando la calle y distinguió la figura de Tae en la distancia. Aguzó más la vista y comprobó que era ella la que se acercaba al parecer al consultorio, pero no iba sola como cada vez que llegaba a visitarla por a o b motivos. A su lado estaba un hombre joven y casi tan alto como el tori atama. Era raro encontrar hombres de esa talla en Japón y eso capturó su atención. Cuando estaban más cerca pudo ver las sonrisas de aquellos dos mientras discutían de lo que a leguas se veía una plática placentera. ¿Acaso Tae habrá conseguido novio?- se preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Ahora que se podía distinguir el rostro del joven y su excelente complexión ella no pudo evitar pensar: ** ¡Kami! ¡Qué novio!**

Aquel hombre tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto jamás. Eran color turquesa y parecían brillar con cada sonrisa que le ofrecía a Tae, a quien por primera vez ella había visto ruborizarse tanto con la compañía de alguien. Una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo lugar en el rostro de la onna, ya tendría cómo molestar a Tae en lo sucesivo. Si alguien veía de cerca podía distinguir que las orejas de zorro se empezaban a colocar en su cabeza seguida de su inigualable carcajada característica. En eso Tae se adelantó un poco y saludó con la misma cortesía de siempre a Megumi.

- Kon ban wa Megumi-san- dijo con una reverencia

- Kon ban wa Tae-san ¿cómo ha estado?- preguntó con una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una sonrisa que aseguraba que suponía que ella no podía estar mejor. Tae se ruborizó nuevamente.

- Megumi-san. Yo, yo...yo quería saber si Genzai-sensei se encuentra, es que...

- Kon ban wa- interrumpió el joven de ojos tan o más espeluznantes que los de su Ken-san - Soy Matsue Terada y busco al doctor Genzai. Disculpe la descortesía, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- preguntó él mirando a los ojos a la bella mujer que tenía en frente. **Es muy bella pero no se compara a Kaoru**

- Takani, Takani Megumi- respondió Megumi sin poder dejar de observarlo.

- Ella trabaja en el consultorio con el doctor Genzai, Matsue-san - agregó Tae- Ella también es doctor al igual que usted

- Oh ya veo. Un infinito placer el conocerla. Parece que Tokio está plagado de mujeres inteligentes como ustedes- Megumi se ruborizó y por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin respuesta frente a un halago. Tae estaba en iguales condiciones.

- ¿Así que usted es médico Terada-san?- preguntó Megumi sorprendiéndose descubriendo que volvía a tener voz y juicio para, al menos, preguntar algo y no quedar en ridículo frente al apuesto joven. 

- Así es Takani-san. Disculpe pero, ¿de casualidad el doctor Genzai se encuentra?- preguntó él esbozando una sonrisa que comenzaba a hacer sentir nerviosa a Megumi. **Kami- sama ¿qué me sucede?**- se preguntó ella mientras trataba de mantener una fachada impávida.

- Oh Gomen. Olvidé decirles que él no se encuentra. Fue a hacer su ronda por las casas de los pacientes- Matsue rompió aquella bella sonrisa una vez que ella le informó el paradero del doctor.

- Ya veo, es que necesitaba ver al doctor cuanto antes

- Pero ya debe estar por volver- la sonrisa apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Matsue- Pueden quedarse y esperarlo si es que así lo desean

- Oh Megumi-san arigato pero me temo que debo volver al Akabeko cuanto antes. Ya invertí la mañana en asuntos muy importantes y ahora debo volver a organizar lo que falte. De todas maneras solo vine para saludarla Megumi- san y para acompañar a Matsue-san- Tae le sonrió a Matsue con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Arigato gozaimasu- contestó el joven doctor sonriendo y algo ruborizado. Era el colmo. Debía de una vez por todas aprender a guiarse, si seguía así terminaría perdido por completo uno de estos días.

Tae después de un momento se retiró y dejó a los dos doctores en silencio, sentados en unos bancos que daban a la calle. Después de todo no se conocían mucho y no tenían de qué hablar. Ambos cruzaron algunas veces las miradas y al momento desviaron el rumbo de sus ojos.

Megumi se ruborizó pero Matsue no se dio cuenta debido a que su mente divagaba recordando todo lo que Tae le había contado. Si él estaba ya de por sí enamorado de Kaoru ahora podía decir que no tenía duda alguna de ese sentimiento. Sus suposiciones de que Kaoru era una mujer extraordinaria eran ciertas y estaban rotundamente confirmadas por las dificultades que había pasado cuando niña víctima de los prejuicios y malos tratos de un grupo de gente que la desestimada por ser mujer. 

Luego se asombró al descubrir cómo es que había aceptado a Yahiko después de salvarlo de un grupo de ladrones que lo hacían robar como pago por una deuda que él no logró comprender muy bien. Casi lo mismo fue con Kenshin. Nada más y nada menos que aceptar al temido Hitokiri Battousai en su casa cuando estaba sola en el mundo era tentar a su suerte. Y lo hizo sin titubear. Según Tae, Kenshin era un modelo de persona. Siempre ayudando a todos y defendiendo a Kaoru aun a costa de su vida. Pero, a su parecer, Tae había dejado, como la astuta mujer que era, de lado una posible relación romántica entre ellos o al menos el indicio de la existencia de la misma.

Aún así, sacar conclusiones a estas alturas sería precipitado y hasta peligroso. A la primera insinuación podría desencadenar una serie de malentendidos que no estaba dispuesto a pasar. A pesar de que conocía más a Kaoru o, mejor dicho, que conocía más de la vida de Kaoru, su verdadera personalidad, no la a veces violenta instructora de Kendo sino su esencia, aún le era desconocida. Sentía ganas de profundizarse en el alma de Kaoru y descubrir sus más grandes secretos, tenía la sensación de querer ser el dueño de sus pensamientos y emociones. 

Quería que ella fuera solo para él. En cuerpo, corazón y alma. Toda ella. Ante esto el joven doctor se ruborizó. Después de todo era hombre y aunque era doctor y casi nada le sorprendía ya que lo había visto casi todo de una mujer en su carrera profesional y en ciertas ocasiones que por el momento él preferiría olvidar, también pensaba en estos asuntos. Y empezaba a descubrir que era Kaoru la que plagaba ese tipo de pensamientos. 

Mejor cambiar de tema. Ella menos que nadie se merece que siquiera se piense de esa forma sobre ella, al menos no antes del matrimonio. ¡Kami! ya estaba pensando en matrimonio. Si solo Hajime lo escuchara se reiría de él en ese instante hasta que no le quedara un solo átomo de oxígeno en el cuerpo. 

Matrimonio

Después de todo es lo lógico ¿no? Dos personas se enamoran y se casan, tienen hijos y son felices hasta que se mueren de viejos. **Muy mal, muy mal Matsue Terada** Ahora volvía a sus pensamientos típicos de médico; solo le faltaba repetir la misma tonada de siempre: todos los seres humanos nacen, se reproducen y mueren. Sea como sea, la sola idea de tener a Kaoru junto a él para siempre lo hacía sonreír, pero primero debía asegurarse que ella le tuviera confianza, luego enamorarla no sería tan difícil a menos que ya lo estuviera; pero ella no lo estaba ¿o sí? Recién se dio cuenta que Tae lo había dejado en una encrucijada más grande que al principio. Hablaba maravillas de Kenshin, como si fuera la pareja perfecta para Kaoru, pero no tocaba asuntos comprometedores. Lo suficiente como para dejarlo con la sensación de que ellos tenían un fuerte lazo que era irrompible pero sin afirmarlo tampoco. Ahora debía descubrir qué relación había entre ella y Battousai. Eso era prioritario.

Megumi observaba con atención cómo una serie de emociones cruzaban por el rostro de Terada. Primero muy pensativo, luego sonriente, ruborizado, después frunciendo el ceño y al final con un gesto de decisión en el rostro acompañado de otro hecho con uno de sus puños levantados.

Muchas mujeres muy bien ataviadas habían pasado cerca a la baranda que separaba la calle de la casa de Genzai viendo al joven doctor y tratando de llamar su atención. Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que las mujeres se cansaban y seguían su camino. Ella no podía criticar a aquellas mujeres ya que tenían toda la razón al querer ganar su favor. El hombre era guapo por no decir casi perfecto. La apariencia de un guerrero y el rostro de un ángel. Un par de ojos hipnotizantes y a la vez exóticos, y cabello color del azabache más intenso. Cejas ligeramente recargadas y labios ni muy carnosos ni tan delgados. Una nariz romana que combinaba perfectamente con las proporciones de su rostro y un cuello bastante largo que otorgaba a su belleza cierto grado de altanería. Tenía garbo y era tan educado como Ken- san al dirigirse a la personas, aunque no tan exagerado. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y sobre todo era genuina. En realidad no se podía pedir más en un hombre. Claro, aunque ella prefería la pedantería, la malcriadez y el desparpajo de Sanosuke. **Alto ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?**- Ella se preguntó ruborizada.

Sacó de sus pensamientos la apariencia del doctor y después de un momento se preguntó qué cosa querría el "novio de Tae" con el doctor Genzai. Era médico, de repente quería un puesto en el consultorio, cosa que no sería tan malo porque los pacientes se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y ella estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria. Todos los días venían a toda hora para pedir ayuda sin dar oportunidad para un relax como el de hoy. Qué cosa tan rara. **Esta tranquilidad debe significar algo**

Algo dentro de ella la llamaba a conocerlo. **Oh no Megumi. No puede empezar a gustarte un desconocido, ¡no es posible! Además Tae y él al parecer son novios y no puedes hacerle eso a ella quien ha sido siempre muy amable contigo**

- ... el doctor Genzai.- terminó de decir el joven doctor quien hace un momento había decidido empezar una conversación con la doctora. Había ordenado sus pensamientos y el silencio lo ponía nervioso.

- - dijo Megumi- ¿qué me decía Terada-san?

- Nada importante- respondió- Nada importante Takani-san. Solo ponderaba si el doctor Genzai regresaría pronto

- Siento no haberlo escuchado antes. Bueno, supongo que sí. Nunca se demora mucho a menos que haya una emergencia. Pero de todas maneras sería conveniente que lo esperara Terada-san... pero qué descortés mi comportamiento. Olvidé ofrecerle al menos un vaso de té

- No se preocupe Takani-san, estoy perfectamente bien. Tuve la oportunidad de comer en el Akabeko con Tae-san...

- Ya veo. Así que ustedes dos son novios ¿verdad?- **de dónde salió esa pregunta Megumi**- se dijo la doctora a sí misma avergonzada por su inoportuna pregunta.

- 

- Oh gomen Terada-san, yo no pensaba pre...

- No, no. Usted malinterpretó Takani-san. Nosotros somos solo amigos.- contestó el doctor mostrando muchas tonalidades de rojo en el rostro.

- Oh gomen una vez más yo...

- Kon ban wa Megumi-chan- dijo el doctor Genzai desde la puerta salvándola del apuro. Al parecer no había sido visto por ellos mientras entraba. Matsue se levantó rápidamente y se presentó sin dar lugar a introducciones.

- - dijo con una voz llena de esperanza en la voz y con una reverencia.

- Kon ban wa joven ¿Acaso... - Iba a decir "¿lo conozco?" cuando vio los ojos de Matsue. Él reconocería aquellas turquesas en todas partes.

- Tú... tú... eres familiar de Nadesiko ¿verdad?- preguntó el anciano mirándolo fijamente y con voz muy suave. Una de sus manos en su pecho.

- Así es Genzai-sensei. Yo soy su hijo. -dijo el joven sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Tus ojos - dijo señalándolo- son iguales a los de ella.- dijo Genzai con la mirada gacha ahora- con que eres su hijo

- Hai. Doctor Genzai gusto en conocerlo. Mi padre siempre me habló muy bien de usted al igual que mi madre, especialmente ella...

- ¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó el anciano con una mirada de preocupación y cierta tristeza en los ojos.

- - respondió Matsue- Mi padre también...

- Lo siento en verdad- dijo Genzai bajando la vista. A leguas se veía que algo malo le sucedía.

- Mi padre pidió que le entregara algo. Fue su último deseo, doctor y es por eso que estoy aquí. No lo pude hacer antes pero

- - comandó el doctor con ecuación, levantando los ojos para verlo directamente.

Matsue sacó de su camiseta negra al estilo occidental, larga, holgada y con mangas bastante anchas, un sobre que a la vista era muy antiguo. El papel estaba muy desgastado y se veía algo sucio. Genzai lo tomó de las manos del joven y abrió lentamente el paquete. Para cuando terminó de leer la carta sus ojos se abrieron profusamente. Levantó la vista para ver a Matsue, quien no sabía qué pasaba ni el porqué de la reacción de aquel hombre. El anciano dejó caer el papel y sentía cómo el aire dejaba de suministrar el oxígeno necesario a sus pulmones. Lentamente todo se volvió negro. Megumi se acercó al viejo doctor para auxiliarlo y Matsue levantó la nota y leyó sin poder contener la curiosidad. Algo malo debía haber en ella para que el anciano se hubiese puesto así. Su corazón lo llamaba a hacerlo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó la carta y leyó.

Todo pasaba rápidamente por su mente cual ráfagas. De repente las voces de su familia, de su padre y de los que conoció como amigos. Salió del lugar corriendo, huyendo de las voces, de la verdad, de todo. La gente veía con curiosidad y hasta con desconcierto a aquel joven corriendo a gran velocidad haciéndose paso entre las calles repletas de gente. No veía ni entendía ya nada. Se tapó los oídos pero el ruido no era externo provenía del infierno interior que experimentaba. Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con alguien. Para este momento las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. No le importaba ocultar su estado. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de qué sucedía a su alrededor. La presión emocional era demasiado grande.

Levantó la vista y vio a una mujer de ojos azules que estaban opacados por las lágrimas. No se levantó, no podía hacerlo. Ella lo vio y lo reconoció en el acto. Estaba sentado en el piso llorando como un niño que había perdido a su madre. Ella como siempre olvidándose de sus problemas y anteponiendo los de los demás, se levantó y caminó hasta él. Se arrodilló a su lado y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello del joven. Mucha gente estaba alrededor de ellos viéndolos con caras llena de preocupación y empezaba a oírse los susurros. Más gente se hacía paso para ver la escena. Kaoru levantó los ojos y desafiante dijo a los espectadores:

- ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ¡Lárguense y ocúpense de sus vidas!

La gente no dudó en hacer lo que la mujer pedía ya que la miraba que les lanzaba despedía fuego. Ella volvió su vista hacia el doctor quien ahora recostaba su cabeza en su regazo y seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Sintió su corazón comprimirse y levantó el rostro de Matsue para verlo. En ese estado él podría haberle partido el corazón a cualquiera. Se veía terror, lamento, miedo, soledad y otros sentimientos indescifrables para ella en sus ojos. No estaba aquella seguridad que la animó momentos antes; perdida aquella valentía que impartía con solo una mirada.

- Matsue. ¿Qué ha sucedido? No es el lugar para esto. Por favor levántate, tenemos que irnos.

Matsue movió negativamente la cabeza. No quería moverse, no quería hacer nada.

- Matsue. Iremos juntos al mismo lugar de la mañana. Onegai Matsue ayúdame a hacer esto menos difícil para ti. Ayúdame a ayudarte.- Ante esto Matsue levantó la mirada y la vio directamente los ojos. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le preguntó con una mirada de desolación absoluta:

  
- ¿En verdad me ayudarás, Kaoru? ¿Lo harás?

Kaoru solo lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos. Era la segunda vez que ellos se cruzaban de esta manera y la primera vez él la había ayudado sin pensarlo dos veces y lo había hecho otra vez esta mañana. 

Kaoru lo abrazó fuertemente delante de todos los que transeúntes que veían la escena con curiosidad desde lejos y él correspondió el abrazo. A ella le importó un bledo lo que la gente comenzaría a murmurar después de esto. Nunca le importó el qué dirán y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Con una voz suave pero lo más reconfortante que pudo le respondió sinceramente:

  
- 

  
Fue lo único que necesitó Matsue para incorporarse y empezar a caminar junto a ella. No hubo conversación ni hubo palabras entre ellos. Solo se oía a la gente detrás de ellos murmurando acerca de lo que había acontecido y comentando acerca de la relación de aquellas dos personas. Ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al asunto. 

Kaoru se alejó con Matsue lentamente para tener una de las conversaciones más importantes de su vida. Ella caminaba a paso firma y ligero al lado del doctor sin saber que en el consultorio del doctor Genzai yacía, aún en el suelo, una carta vieja portadora de la verdad más dolorosa que Matsue había experimentado jamás. Esta decía:

  
Genzai,

  
Nadesiko nunca logró olvidarse de ti y me hizo jurarle que te haría saber de esto momentos antes de morir. Matsue es realmente tu hijo y aunque fui yo quien lo crié como si fuera mío, es hora que sepas la verdad. Te privé del derecho de ver a tu hijo crecer al hacerlo pasar como mío. No sabes cuán doloroso fue verlo crecer y con él desarrollando tus rasgos. Pero mi odio hacia ti fue mayor que mi desagrado hacia aquel bastardo. Ya cumplí. Ahora sufre lo que sufrí yo todos estos años sabiendo que mi mujer me había engañado con mi mejor amigo. Aunque no creo que vivas lo suficiente para vivir el infierno que yo viví deseo que sufras al menos una parte de lo que yo lo hice. Consideraré esa mi venganza. 

Shinishi Terada.

Continuará...

----------------------

Notas finales de la autora:

¡¡¡Minna-san!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Matsue. ¡¡¡ Déjenme un review por favor y háganme saber sus opiniones!!! ¡¡¡Las necesito mucho!!! Personalmente yo no odio a Tomoe y creo que ella fue el puente necesario entre la conmoción y la paz dentro de Kenshin. Por eso me gusta su personaje pero creo, como le dije a algunos de ustedes que me enviaron un mail preguntándome qué creía al respecto, que la única persona que puede hacer feliz a Kenshin es Kaoru-chan y viceversa!!! ¡¡¡Así que no me maten por incluir a Tomoe aquí!!!

Antes de irme quería decirles esto:

Que esta navidad sea la ocasión propicia para que los lazos que nos unen con nuestros seres queridos se afiancen y para que aprendamos a perdonar y olvidar algunos pequeños cismas que podemos haber tenido con las personas a nuestro alrededor. Que el verdadero significado que trae la navidad, que es la alegría por el nacimiento de Aquel que nos vino a salvar, se vea engrandecida por nuestra firme convicción de cada día ser mejores además de que lo sea por la alegría propia de estar en familia, reunidos como el verdadero núcleo en el que convergen los más sublimes deseos de amor y de paz. Tengan también un excelente Año Nuevo. ¡Y que al poner al niño Jesús en el pesebre este veinticinco de Diciembre sientan la felicidad de saber que el milagro de Dios se renueva cada año! Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes. 

Con mucho cariño,

Shiomei

------------- Agradecimientos particulares -----------

Kayli el ángel diabólico-san: ¿Te gustó el capítulo pasado? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Querías más acción entre Battousai y Kaoru? Bueno, no tenía corazón para torturar más a Kaoru. Espero un review tuyo para este capítulo y tus comentarios. ¡Felices Fiestas!

Laie Himura de Fanel-san: ¡Hola! ¿Nueva reviewer? Gracias por dejarme tu comentario. ¡Eres muy amable! ¿Lloraste de verdad? No sabía que el otro chappie tuvo ese efecto. Personalmente a mí no me gustó mucho. En cambio este está más o menos, creo. ¡Espero otro review y Feliz Navidad y un excelente Año Nuevo!

Akire 777-san: ¡Hola! ¡¡¡Otra nueva reviewer!!! ¡¡¡Estoy muy feliz!!! Gracias por darme confianza para ese examen de aproximadamente un mes pasado. No puedo creer cuánto me demoré para escribir este capítulo. Lo importante es que ya está y es aquí donde realmente comienza a desentrañarse toda la historia. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Mer-san: ¡¡¡Gracias por tu review tan lleno de alegría como siempre!!! ¡¡¡Prometo actualizar más pronto ahora que estoy casi desocupada!!! ¡¡¡Chao!!! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Catty_Shenka-chan: Hola amiga ¿cómo estás? ¿Molesta porque no puse en otros fics que sí sabía que habías cambiado de nombre? ¡¡¡Créeme que siempre lo supe solo que me olvidaba notificarte!!! ¡¡¡Gomenasai!!! Te quiero mucho y espero me perdones. Oye, qué día nos ponemos de acuerdo para hablar por el messenger. Déjame decirte que me gustaría conocerte más, ¡¡¡Ya te considero una buena amiga!!! ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!! ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y Excelente 2003!!!

Kaoru-dono: ¡Hola! No lamentablemente no es Enishi. Pero gracias por ser la única que me siguió la corriente con la adivinanza. Parece que nadie lee mis notas. No los culpo, son estúpidas. ¿Déjame un review sí? ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Namida rurouni-san: ¿Otra vez diciéndome ídolo? ¡¡¡Haces que me sonroje!!! De todas maneras gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno; ¡Gracias de todo corazón! ¡¡¡Felices fiestas y déjame un review please!!!

Smcg2: ¡¡¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!!! ¡¡¡Felices fiestas!!!

Hitokiri Lady-san: Sí comprendo tu situación. Aunque no tengo hermanitos menores ya que soy la menor en mi familia, la vida universitaria me agobia. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y ya no hay estrés. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo??? ¡¡¡Espero un review!!! ¡¡¡Y los mejores deseos para Navidad y el próximo año!!!

Gaby-san: ¿Buenísimo? ¡¡¡No lo creo pero igual gracias por los ánimos!!! ¡¡¡Espero otro review!!! ¡¡¡ Feliz Navidad y el mejor de los años para el venidero!!!

Kary-san: ¡¡¡Sí sé que soy cruel!!! ¡¡¡ho ho ho!!! ¡¡¡Pero eso es lo que hace al menos algo intrigante este fic!!! Gracias por el review, ¡Espero otro Kary-san! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Mei-chan: ¡¡¡ESPERO QUE YA HAYAS LEIDO EL CAPÍTULO NEE-CHAN!!! TE VOY A MATAR SI NO ME DEJAS UN REVIEW!!! No te deseo Felices fiestas porque igual voy a llamarte a tu casa. Gracias por el apoyo.

Sakura-san: ¡Konichiwa de gozaru yo! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! ¡¡¡Espero que este también sea de tu agrado!!! ¡¡¡Espero tu review!!! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Kaoru_g-san: Esas escenas a las que haces referencia vendrán en los siguientes capítulos. Por el momento me centro en la relación de Kaoru y Matsue. ¡¡¡Gracias por el apoyo!!! ¡¡¡Me encantó tu review!!! Espero me dejes otro. ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Tomoe Himura-san: ¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Me gustan tus fics, son profundos. Gracias por el review y me gusta el personaje de Tomoe. Solo que no concuerdo con la idea de que Kenshin debió quedarse con ella. ¡¡¡Espero otro review!!! ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!!!

Angel-neon-san: ¡¡¡Ya está actualizado!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por esperar!!! ¡¡¡Espero un review tuyo!!! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

Kiyu-san: ¡¡¡Por supuesto que pienso ponerme las pilas (así decimos en Perú ) con este fic!!! ¡¡¡Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!!! ¡¡¡Felices Fiestas!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

................. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO................. 

"There is in the world none greater force than the force of a man determined to rise"

  
(Es un pensamiento que lo leí en la academia de inglés a la que voy. ¡No sé quién lo escribió pero me gustó mucho! )


	8. Una cara de la moneda

  


NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

  
¡Hola Minna-san! Onegai, guarden sus ganas de asesinarme para el final y sean comprensivos con la demora de este capítulo. ¿Qué pasó? Podría decir que mi musa no me visitó en un buen tiempo o para dejar de lado lo poético pueden tomarlo como que no tenía la inspiración necesario para hacer un capítulo decente. 

Aprovechando eso REHICE este fic. Está mejorado, a mi modesto punto de vista, y creo que ahora puedo llamarlo un fic al menos pasable sin pecar de mentirosa. ^__^ Solo espero lean todo de nuevo porque es necesario. ¡No me pasé tanto tiempo releyendo y mejorando en vano! ^__^ Así que si no lo hicieron hasta ahora, retrocedan y lean todo de nuevo porque encontrarán nuevas escenas y, para los lectores que aguzan más su sexto sentido, se darán cuenta que la trama está inclinada hacia una trama un tanto más ágil además de un nuevo giro de los eventos que hace de la nueva versión una ligeramente diferente a la anterior.  


¡Me olvidaba! Quiero hacer un agradecimiento público a mi querida nee-chan Kitiara-chan que muy amablemente hizo uso de su tiempo para ayudarme a publicar las nuevas versiones de los capítulos sin muchas omisiones de espacios. ¡Gracias nee-chan! ^__^

  
Ahora sí, ¡VAMOS AL FIC!

  
DEDICATORIA:

  
El fic está dedicado a Mei-chan. ¡¡¡ Gracias por los ánimos nee-chan!!! ¡¡¡Espero tus reviews!!!

  
DISCLAIMER:

  
Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

  
------------------------- -------------------------

  
PRUEBA DE FUEGO

  
ADVERTENCIA: Como sé que hay gente que no lee las notas del autor he decidido poner esto aquí. POR FAVOR es necesario leer el fic nuevamente ya que hubo ciertos cambios en la trama y en el estilo de redacción y estructuración del mismo. ¡Disculpen las molestias pero lo hice en función de mejorar esta historia! Gracias.

  
Capítulo ocho:

  
"Una cara de la moneda"

  
Había pasado una semana desde que se descubrió que el doctor Genzai era el verdadero padre de Matsue. Bajo acuerdo de aquellos que se vieron envueltos indirectamente en la situación, llámense Kaoru y Megumi, decidieron mantener todo en secreto hasta que los directamente involucrados pudieran solucionar el problema que los unía y con la ayuda de Kami-sama lograr un final favorable. 

Megumi estuvo tratando al doctor Genzai que después de la agobiante situación cayó muy enfermo. La doctora refería a todos quienes preguntaban sobre las causas de su enfermedad que era un problema en el corazón del que el viejo doctor sufría hace tiempo. Después de todo no era mentira. Genzai-sensei, debido a su edad, presentaba a veces, cuando había situaciones que requerían de mucho cuidado, dolores muy fuertes a la altura del corazón que parecían punzarlo. Ambos doctores no tenían idea de qué clase de enfermedad podría ser ni mucho menos de una posible cura, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor evitar situaciones extremas para preservarlo de una posible recaída con mayores consecuencias.

Debido a eso, Megumi empezó a tener más responsabilidad en el consultorio y el doctor Genzai estaba feliz al pensar que su confianza recaía en una mujer del talento y dedicación como Megumi. Sabía que ya estaba viejo y que su ciclo estaba por terminar muy pronto, mas tener a la doctora junto a él le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para pasar sus últimos días más tiempo con sus nietas y sin perder mucho contacto con la gente que lo necesitaba.

  
Contradiciendo todo cuidado anterior aquella situación se presentó y tuvo resultados devastadores para el viejo doctor. Su salud estaba muy alicaída y Megumi temía lo peor. Aunque parecía no empeorar, ella sabía muy bien que con la salud de los ancianos nunca podía saberse nada con certeza. Los paliativos le hacían efecto físicamente pero muy dentro de sí, en su alma, aquel desconcierto y tristeza que le trajo enterarse repentinamente de esta paternidad pervivía sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para combatirla. Megumi se sentía tan inútil, tan poco capaz en momentos como estos en los que los pacientes llevaban en el alma la enfermedad y en el cuerpo solo las consecuencias de una ruptura emocional.

  
Con el tiempo ella había empezado a admirar y querer al doctor Genzai como no la figura paterna que no tuvo la dicha de gozar mucho tiempo. La inmensa sabiduría que solo la experiencia puede otorgar, la amabilidad y la comprensión que cabían en aquel hombre eran infinitas, al igual que la misma capacidad de Kaoru de no fijarse en los pasados de la gente que conocía, lo hizo uno de los hombres aparte de Kenshin por quien pondría sus manos al fuego sin titubear un solo instante. Ver así de enfermo al hombre que le permitió iniciar una nueva vida como profesional y sobre todo como un ser humano rehabilitado la frustraba inmensamente.

  
"Nadesiko. Nadesiko. no lo hagas. no."- repetía el viejo doctor mientras dormía. 

Megumi suspiró por enésima vez. Otra vez llamaba a la madre de Matsue. Nunca antes había pronunciado el nombre de aquella mujer en presencia de nadie y ahora lo hacía cada segundo durante su sueño.

  
- "Doctor Genzai, doctor Genzai. Onegai, tome esto"- ofreció Megumi con un vaso de té mezclado con una hierba sedativa.

  
El doctor Genzai, sin abrir los ojos, se incorporó lentamente del futon ayudado por Megumi. Abrió sus párpados lentamente, como si solo ese hecho le quitara el aliento y le sonrió ligeramente a Megumi en la única forma que él sabía hacer: henchido de ternura.

  
"Arigato Megumi-san"- le dijo débilmente mientras hacía el intento de sostener el vaso con sus propias manos.

  
"No tiene por qué agradecer doctor Genzai"- respondió ella casi atragantándose con las lágrimas que deseaban amenazaban con caer libres sobre sus mejillas color marfil.

  
"Quién iba pensar que algo así podría pasar ¿verdad?"- preguntó más para sí mismo que para Megumi.

  
"Doctor Genzai, no tiene porque preocuparse más sobre eso. Estoy segura que todo se solucionará. Recuerdo que una vez usted me dijo que al tiempo solo hay que darle tiempo para que las soluciones aparezcan ¿no es así?"

  
"Megumi-san," - comenzó él mirándola a los ojos y acariciando una de sus manos afectuosamente- "recuerdo aquello, pero lamentablemente tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Solo necesito algo para morir tranquilo."

  
"No diga eso Genzai-sensei, usted no puede pensar así, ¿Qué va a ser de Ayame y Suzume? ¿Qué pasará con Kaoru que lo quiere tanto? ¿Con los demás, con sus pacientes.? y ¡¿qué va a pasar conmigo si no tengo quien me guíe?! ¡No podré llevar esto sola! No podré, no podré." - terminó sollozando.

  
"Mis nietas estarán bien junto a Kaoru-chan y a todos ustedes; y ni tú ni nadie necesita de mí. Has aprendido todo lo que sé y no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte Megumi".

  
"¡No es cierto! Si usted no está, me dejará otra vez huérfana de consejos, de guía. y de padre.- agregó ella llorando sobre el regazo del viejo doctor".

  
Pocas personas pudieron ver a Megumi Takani llorando de esta manera por algo o por alguien. Ni Kanryu Takeda al obligarla a hacer opio y a vivir un infierno en cautiverio logro ver una sola lágrima caer de los ojos de la doctora. Ser emocional no era para ella. Personas como ella llevaban el dolor por dentro, otorgando a cada lágrima una derrota a su metálica personalidad. Llorar era para cobardes.

Hasta ahora supo que no llorar la hacía más cobarde, evitarse a un quiebre emocional así era evitar que aquel dolor se hiciera visible y le causara aún más dolor, era no querer poner el dedo en una llaga que se trata de ignorar por conveniencia pero que sigue ahí, lastimando, escociendo y haciéndose cada vez más grande. Por un momento comprendió que llorar era necesario, aunque fuera tan solo para desahogarse.  


"Megumi" - dijo el viejo con voz seria, causando que la doctora guardara la compostura súbitamente.

  


"Gomen doctor Genzai, yo no quise."- Megumi empezó a incorporarse cuando el doctor la detuvo manteniéndola donde estaba, sorprendiéndola.

  
"Estarás bien, Megumi. Sé que lo estarás. Sé muy bien que estoy cerca de dejar este mundo; aunque no queramos eso tenía que pasar alguna vez, así que unos días antes no hacen la diferencia. Solo quiero pedirte un favor más, hija. Por favor busca a-a m-mi h-hi-, quiero decir, busca a Matsue- kun y dile que necesito hablar con él, necesito decirle toda la verdad antes de irme de una vez por todas. Prométeme que lo harás, Megumi".

  
"¡Ojii-san! ¡Ojii-san! ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntaron las niñas en coro mientras corrían hacia el lado del viejo doctor como huracanes y comenzaban a abrazarlo".

  
"Ayame, Suzume, su abuelo."

  
"Déjalas Megumi, después de todo no hay nada mejor que la compañía de mis nietas para mejorarme"- interrumpió le viejo haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para sonreír y no demostrar que estaba en un profundo dolor físico.

  
"Hai"- respondió ella sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas.

  
"¿Por qué estabas llorando Megumi-oneesan?"- preguntó Ayame

  
"Sí, ¿por qué?"- agregó Suzume chupándose su dedo pulgar- Megumi sintió un dolor muy grande depositarse en su pecho. Pobres niñas. Primero sus padres y ahora se quedarían sin su abuelo y ella no podía hacer nada ne lo absoluto. Pero no podía llorar frente a ellas, se preocuparían y sentirían que algo anda mal y mientras estaba en sus manos suprimirles el dolor, aunque fuere por solo unos días, lo haría gustosa.

  
"No pasa nada niñas. Es solo que cuando preparaba uno de los remedios para su Ojii-san parte de los polvos me cayeron a los ojos, pero ya estoy mejor"- aseguró ella sonriendo una sonrisa que se asemejaba a las de Kenshin. Tristemente vacías. Esto pareció suficiente a las niñas que volvían a abrazar a su abuelo y a besarlo cariñosamente mientras le contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día. Megumi se paró y acomodándose un tanto el kimono y el delantal agregó: "Doctor Genzai, ahora mismo me retiro hacia el dojo."

  
"¿Verás a Kaoru-oneesan? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir!"- dijo Suzume

  
"¡Yo también! ¡Hace tiempo que no vamos, Ojii-san!"- Ayame agregó.

  
"Niñas, hoy no podrán ir porque necesito que alguien cuide a su abuelo por mí ¿podrían hacerlo ustedes?"

  
"Uhmm ¡sí!"- gritaron a coro felices por la delegación de tan importante responsabilidad- "¡Cuidaremos a Ojii-san y se sanará muy pronto!"

  
"Arigato Megumi-san"- dijo el anciano. Ella solo hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al dojo. A como de lugar Terada la acompañaría de vuelta hacia el consultorio. No saldría de ahí sin cumplir lo que le prometió al doctor Genzai.

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Kaoru estaba en el dojo practicando desde muy temprano en la mañana con Matsue, quien había resultado ser un excelente alumno, aunque el día de hoy parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Volteó su mirada hacia la puerta y vio al diligente pelirrojo lavando la ropa con el esmero de siempre. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzó por sus labios. Súbitamente deseó que volvieran los días en los que se sentía feliz solo por acompañarlo y verlo hacer esa tarea. Era tan fácil sentirse feliz en aquel tiempo. Por un momento se vio tentada a olvidar todo y solucionar el infierno que era su vida desde aquel día. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse un segundo de flaqueza porque otra decepción vendría y tras esta otra más y más, así en un círculo vicioso. 

Si tan solo cada vez que lo ignoraba y cada vez que sentía su tristeza posada en su espalda aquel dolor en su pecho desapareciera todo sería diferente y mucho más fácil. No tendría vacilaciones ni permitiría que su corazón la venciera y la hiciera perdonar una vez más aun a sabiendas que significaba renunciar a lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. No podía permitirle tener el dominio que sobre su vida que antes tuvo y sobre todo no podía permitirse ella misma degradarse a ese punto nuevamente.

  
Nunca más su vida giraría en torno a él y aunque le dolía el amor que aún sentía por él y se le desgarraba el alma cada vez que le hacía un desplante para hacerle saber de su enojo no cedería a lo que su corazón le dictaba. Esta vez pensaría con la cabeza y no actuaría por un impulso dictado por el sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón pese a sus esfuerzos por negárselo a sí misma. Tenía una vida que vivir, una voluntad la cual seguir, objetivos que cumplir y expectativas que soñar. Sin darse cuenta todo esto había perdido sentido al entregárselo a disposición de Kenshin como si no valiera nada para ella misma.

Su vida, sus decisiones, su voluntad, sus emociones, sus actitudes, todo lo que la hacía Kaoru poco a poco terminó siendo solo por Kenshin. No podía seguir así. Matsue le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que era especial, una mujer que podía llegar a ser amada por sí misma y no por lo que deseaba representarle a alguien. No tenía que cambiar su imagen para parecerle atractiva a nadie, no lloraría por falta de atención, no mendigaría un gesto de cariño, no sería más aquella niña que se dejaba llevar al ritmo de las decisiones que Kenshin tomaba. Y aunque su frágil corazón muy en el fondo ya había perdonado al ex rurouni, su razón se negaba a cualquier tipo de olvido. Estaba muy herida como para llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

  
Aunque quizá aún no lo notara, Kaoru al darse cuenta de su valor y del sentido que su vida debería tomar de ahora en adelante había adelantado un escalón muy grande hacia la madurez. Dicen que parte de crecer es tener la fuerza suficiente para aceptar lo que no se puede cambiar pero sobre todo contar con la entereza de modificar, si es necesario, y llevar a cabo lo correcto sin desvariar en esta decisión en ningún momento. Pero para esto es necesario saber qué es lo correcto; la relatividad de su connotación hace que para muchos el dilema resida en este punto.

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Kenshin lavaba la ropa mientras escuchaba los ruidos que provenían del dojo. La voz de Kaoru sonaba igual que siempre, su risa alegraba sus oídos aun si su alegría no estaba dirigida hacia él. Había pasado una semana desde el infausto día en el que los malos incidentes sucedieron en cadena. Primero la llegada de ese hombre llamado Terada, el incidente en el cuarto de Kaoru, luego la escena que fortuitamente presenció entre Kaoru y aquel doctor, largas horas de especulaciones que no hicieron más que atisbar una terrible sensación de frustración, miedo y desesperación en él; por último aquel terrible momento con Kaoru en el dojo.

Él la había lastimado y no solo físicamente, por lo cual se lamentaba profusamente, sino también la había sometido forzando un beso que ella no deseaba. Aún no podía caberle en la cabeza cómo es que pudo llegar a tales extremos. En realidad él tenía como justificación sus celos pero sabía que no era razón suficiente. Por todo esto Kaoru tenía el derecho de estar enfadada.

  
Otra persona lo hubiese echado de su casa ante tales hechos, aún así, tan culpable como era, estaba seguro de que ella no haría nada para deshacerse de él. Sería demasiado obvio para todos. Incluso si la situación en la que ahora vivían se desarrollaba en un clima de incertidumbre no se atrevían a preguntar. Al menos no desde que una vez Sanosuke, en un almuerzo general, se le ocurrió cometer la impertinencia de preguntarle directamente a "Jou- chan" qué pasaba entre ella y Kenshin. Ella solo levantó la vista de su plato, lo miró fijamente con una mirada que dejaría a Battousai intimidado y le dijo en una voz que conjugaba excelentemente con sus fríos ojos:

  
"No sé, pregúntaselo a él que estoy segura estará feliz de responder todas tus indiscretas inquietudes, Sanosuke Sagara"

  
Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa dejando su comida a medias. Nadie dudaba de que algo terrible hubiera sucedido entre ellos como para que ella tuviera ese ánimo dirigido al pelirrojo. Terada se disculpó y siguió los pasos de Kaoru rápidamente. Kenshin estaba ahí, callado y con la cabeza gacha y usando sus cabellos como cortina las emociones que podían verse reflejadas en su rostro. Aunque las miradas inquietas de todos estaban sobre él, él no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. Solo, tras un breve momento, colocó su clásica sonrisa en su rostro y cambió de tema como si nada. Aunque la sorpresa fue general nadie se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a pisar terreno peligroso. Hasta Yahiko y Sanosuke decidieron cerrar la boca.

  
En estos días la rutina había sido terriblemente desconcertante y sobre todo desalentadora en la tarea que el ex rurouni había decidido llevar a cabo. Kaoru no le daba la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, es más, nunca se quedaba ni un segundo a solas junto a él; cuando comían ella lo ignoraba completamente haciendo plática con Terada y los demás, dejándolo a él fuera del tema; caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza levantada y con la mirada hacia el frente evitando tener contacto visual con él, no respondía a sus saludos ni le pedía favor alguno como antes solía hacer a menudo.

Cada mañana despertaba temprano y después de comer con todos en la mesa iba al dojo y comenzaba a practicar con Yahiko y con Terada en el dojo. Para sorpresa de todos, al día siguiente del altercado con Kenshin, Matsue hizo público sus planes de tomar clases con Kaoru del estilo Kamiya Kashin. Yahiko fue el más sorprendido pero pronto su estupor se convirtió en alegría cuando Kaoru le comunicó que Matsue le ella algunos estilos de pelea frontal que después podría aprender él también.

  
Era muy raro pero parecía que ahora Kaoru y el supuesto doctor hacían casi todo juntos. Conversaban alegremente en las comidas; salían todos los días a tomar un paseo por la tarde y volvían antes de que cayera la noche; él se encargaba de preparar los baños de Kaoru y ella de los suyos como si lo hubiesen acordado. Kaoru le enseñaba su estilo y él la asesoraba en los muchos que él dominaba y con los que asombró a todos los miembros del Kenshin-gumi, incluyendo al mismo ex hitokiri. Matsue era aún joven pero poseía cierta sabiduría prematura que lo hacía un conversador encantador, un amigo maduro y sobre todo una persona fácil de hacerse querer. Nadie sabía de su pasado y no había nada que pudiera hacer pensar que Kaoru era la excepción. Aún así todos suponían que era un joven común y corriente sin cargas emocionales sobre los hombros que podrían hacer que trastabillara o cayera en el camino de la vida.

  
Inevitablemente Terada se hacía un lugar en la familia y despojaba un tanto el lugar preferencial y central que Kenshin tenía antes. Su buen genio y disponibilidad para ayudar fue lo que causó que todos lo aceptaran en el grupo de amigos casi de inmediato. Hasta Yahiko parecía muy apegado a él, tanto que después de una plática que tuvieron juntos él y Yahiko hablaron con Kaoru y arreglaron todos los malos entendidos que tuvieron. Aún así, Yahiko seguía llamándola "busu" y ella "Yahiko-chan" y seguían correteándose por todo el dojo como siempre. No hay duda que hay hábitos difíciles de romper.

  
Matsue no ocultaba la atracción que sentía por Kaoru cada vez que con inteligentes y oportunas frases hacía que la joven kendoka se sonrojara por los cumplidos que él le hacía. Es más, era común verlos sentados juntos conversando, riéndose, a veces muy serios y otras veces hasta absortos en un mundo que parecía pertenecerles solo a ellos dos y donde todo lo demás sobraba. Cuando cruzaban miradas sus ojos se sonreían aun cuando su rostro no tenía cambio alguno. Todo esto lo sabía Kenshin y lo sabían todos porque antes habían visto esta misma clase de reacción en ella pero con otra persona. Antes era Kenshin quien la hacía esbozar una sonrisa con el más mínimo acto que mostrara algún tipo de cariño.

Era increíble cómo Kaoru había terminado siendo conformista, recibiendo los restos de un cariño que parecía mendigarle al ex hitokiri. Ahora no. Y aunque nadie lo decía pero lo dejaban ver con su mal montada actuación de normalidad, como si la vida siguiera su curso, todos menos Kenshin estaban conformes con Matsue y la nueva vida que parecía haberle otorgado a Kaoru: una más llevadera y propia de una joven de su edad. Ambos parecían estar tan felices juntos que podría asegurarse que no tardaría en llegar el día en que ambos se enamoraran, si es que ya no lo estaban.

  
Kenshin no podía evitar sentirse furioso y sobre todo frustrado ante toda esta situación. Sus amigos hacían la vista gorda a lo que acontecía frente a sus narices y querían hacerle creer que no se daban cuenta de nada, que todo era perfectamente normal. Admitían que esto sucediera porque era seguro que creyeran que era lo mejor para Kaoru. Después de todo, la vida de la joven no había sido especialmente placentera viviendo por y para Kenshin. Aunque nunca se había quejado de nada todos sabían cuánto sufría por los errores pasados de Kenshin y por su egoísmo e incapacidad de abrirse a la nueva vida que Kaoru le ofrecía. Aunque no lo expresaran con palabras, la pasividad general ante el innegable acercamiento entre Matsue y Kaoru era más que comprometedor. No podía saberse si era por acuerdo común o quizá por uno tácito pero lo que sí era seguro era que todos se habían solidarizado con Matsue de una u otra forma.

  
Tener la sensación de dolor que le causaba sentirse solo en medio de todo este enredo era a veces insoportable. Aunque era tarde para empezar a arrepentirse de lo que ya había sucedido, en su mente no había día que se reprochara sus actitudes pasadas. ¿Cómo salir de todo esto? ¿Cómo ganar nuevamente la confianza y el amor de Kaoru? Eran dos incógnitas que plagaban sus noches volviéndolas insomnes.

  
Kenshin Himura se vio por primera vez en una situación en la que no necesitaría sus habilidades físicas para resolver un problema. No tener la seguridad de ganar esta batalla lo aterraba. Era la primera vez que encontraba un oponente con el que iba perdiendo un encuentro de antemano. Un encuentro que aún no estaba declarado.

  
-------------- Dojo Kamiya ---------------

  


"¡Matsue! ¿En qué estás pensando?"- preguntó Kaoru acercándose al doctor que sostenía una de las espadas de bambú sin ejercer mucha presión.  


"¿Uhmm? ¡Oh! Suminasen Kaoru-chan. ¿Qué movimiento dijiste que hiciera?"- preguntó el joven doctor secándose con la manga de su gi de entrenamiento el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente.

  
"Nada, olvídalo".- contestó ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo cerca de una de las paredes para luego sentarse, recostada en una de ellas. Él se limitó a imitarla- 

"¿Qué sucede, Matsue?"

  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas Kaoru? No me sucede nada en lo absoluto, solo me distraje por un brevísimo segundo. Suminasen sensei"- respondió él haciendo una reverencia.

  
"No te creo" - dijo ella causando que el doctor mirara hacia otro lado para evitar los inquisitivos ojos de Kaoru- "sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa Matsue, no hay necesidad de ocultarme nada. Además puedo leer en tu rostro tus emociones y saber en qué piensas".

  
"¿Sí y cómo?"- preguntó él tratando de engañarla con una sonrisa.

  
"No estoy jugando, Matsue. Tienes la misma expresión que aquel día que estuvimos al pie del río. En todo el entrenamiento de hoy no has hablado casi nada conmigo y has hecho los movimientos como una rutina muy bien llevada mas no con la atención que acostumbras. Dime, estás pensando en tu padre ¿verdad?"

  
¿Mi padre? Yo nunca tuve padre Kaoru. No antes ni tampoco ahora."

  
"Matsue no puedes seguir así. No es bueno guardar ninguna clase de odios en el corazón. Entiendo que puedas estar resentido con la vida y hasta con el propio doctor Genzai pero no es razón para que te llenes de malos sentimientos".

  
"Es fácil decirlo Kaoru. Muy fácil, pero tú nunca has sentido lo que es chocar con la realidad de plano sin estar preparado. Descubrir que en lo que creíste y lo que amaste toda tu vida fue una mentira. No lo sabes Kaoru y espero de todo corazón que nunca lo sepas".- Kaoru solo escuchó callada mirando al piso y dijo en una voz que apenas era perceptible,

  
"Te equivocas".

  
"Suminasen, no entiendo Kaoru".

  
"Yo también sé de eso Matsue, sé lo que es sentir que todo en lo que creíste se viene abajo un día, como si nada de lo que habías vivido antes importara". - empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos y con la mirada desviada- "Sé qué es depositar confianza, amor, tiempo y dedicación en algo que terminó siendo una mentira".  


"Kaoru yo."-

  
"Onegai, déjame terminar"- lo interrumpió mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener el llanto- "Matsue, vi a mi madre consumirse día tras día esperando el regreso de mi padre, vi a mi padre volver de la guerra y tratar de subsanar el daño que causó derramando sangre inocente en el bakumatsu creando un estilo que más parece surreal; sé lo que es creer en algo y llegar a amar tanto que te duele aquí, en el corazón y un día despertar de aquella burbuja imaginaria que uno mismo se creó y verse frente a frente con la realidad en su más dura expresión".

  
"Después de haber vivido todo aquello ¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que sientes? ¿Crees que necesito haber vivido lo mismo que tú para darme cuenta? Sé lo que es vivir la amargura de saber que nada es como te lo imaginaste, de saber que el ideal que quisieras para ti no existe ni existirá porque es solo eso, un ideal. ¿Crees que no sé qué es el dolor de perder a un padre? ¡Dios Matsue! Al menos tienes aún a tu padre vivo, aunque no es quien te crió, ¡Está vivo! Y aún así no lo has oído explicarte nada, no lo has dejado ni siquiera verte bien a la cara. Al menos tú tienes oportunidad de rehacer todo o hacerlo al menos algo mejor. 

¡El doctor Genzai es una amable persona, estoy segura que él tiene el lado de la historia que tú necesitas saber mas te niegas a escuchar por miedo a la verdad!. Si es que la persona que quisiste y respetaste toda tu vida como tu padre terminó siendo algo totalmente distinto a lo que tú pensabas, si la historia que pensabas que era tu pasado no fue más que eso, una historia creada por otros, tienes tiempo para remediarlo, esa no fue tu culpa y no te castigues a ti mismo por algo ajeno a ti y tampoco castigues a alguien sin oír su versión. Sé que debe ser duro y hasta pueda parecer que para mí es fácil decir todo esto. Haz lo que debes hacer antes que sea demasiado tarde y te arrepientas después".

  
"Matsue, él no sabía que eras su hijo, no estaba al tanto de nada. No sabes qué fue lo que sucedió con tu madre, no sabes más que la versión de un hombre dolido y carcomido por el deseo de venganza. Matsue tú al menos tienes esperanzas, no las deseches. Tienes suerte de tener oportunidades de superar esta decepción, Matsue, créeme que hay quienes daríamos mucho por tenerlas.quisiera tener la seguridad de que todo puede mejorar, que tengo posibilidades de arreglar el daño que llevo dentro... - Kaoru terminó y lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, esta vez liberadas del freno que ella misma les había impuesto mientras hablaba".

  
Se levantó con el fin de retirarse pero Matsue cogió su muñeca con una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, causando que ella cayera en su regazo. Ya ahí, Matsue la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su cabello tiernamente, como si tuviera a una niña asustada entre sus brazos. Kaoru no se resistió, solo reposó su cabeza en su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su curso mientras se aferraba al doctor como si fuera su única salvación.

  
"Kaoru, yo no sabía."

  
".ya no soporto Matsue, duele mucho. duele mucho. siento que no puedo más. duele demasiado"- A Matsue se le rompió el corazón al ver a Kaoru así. Quería ayudarla pero no podía hacer nada más que consolarla mientras ella no solicitara su apoyo. Otra vez se sintió inútil. No podía hacer que la mujer que amaba fuera feliz.

  
"Kaoru. ¿Es-" - Matsue dudó un momento si era el mejor momento para preguntarle, pero necesitaba saber, más que nunca tenía qué saber.- "¿Es él verdad?"- Sintió cómo Kaoru se quedaba estática como muestra de que había captado a la perfección el sentido de sus palabras- "Solo dime esto Kaoru, ¿es él?"  


- "¿Para qué lo quieres saber? ¿Qué diferencia hace saber quién es?"- preguntó Kaoru desprendiéndose un poco de Matsue y mirando al piso.

  
"Porque sabré de quien te estoy defendiendo, Kaoru."- Ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente-". y sabré contra quién estoy luchando". - Kaoru levantó la vista con clara sorpresa en su rostro- "Kaoru" - dijo él tomándola de los hombros y viéndola fijamente- "onegai, déjame curar esa herida, déjame ser quién haga volver una sonrisa genuina a tu rostro."

  
"Matsue, yo"- empezó a decir Kaoru confundida. No sabía qué decir. Ningún pensamiento coherente rondaba su mente.  


"Yo te amo Kaoru"- dijo él súbitamente mientras acortaba el espacio entre ellos. Justo milímetros antes de que sus labios se rozaran concluyó: "solo déjame amarte y verás..."

  
La confusión de Kaoru se cortó de plano cuando él le confesó que la amaba. Lo sentía muy cerca a ella mas no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados y su razonamiento algo trastornado. Algo la llamaba a soltarse pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna él la sumergió en un beso al que ninguno de los dos puso resistencia. Después de un momento de sobresalto, pudo distinguir cuán gentiles y suaves eran sus labios sobre los suyos, tan distinto a aquella vez con Kenshin, sin aquella brutalidad que hasta ahora le daba repugnancia. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlo, cerró sus ojos y decidió dejarse querer por él. En medio de las agradables sensaciones que le causaba aquel beso no pudo evitar sentir que esto tampoco era lo que había imaginado; faltaba algo con lo que ella siempre había soñado pero no podía especificar qué era. Bloqueando su mente frente a cualquier tipo de razonamiento resolvió dejarse llevar por lo que él le ofrecía. Tal vez esto era lo correcto, tal vez.

  
Kenshin dejó de lado la ropa que estaba lavando cuando sintió que el ki de Kaoru varió radicalmente. Un momento se mostraba estable y en el otro estaba descompuesto, lleno de desolación y vacío. Olvidándose de todo aquello que lo había detenido antes para acercarse a ella y temiendo lo peor se dirigió al dojo a gran velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar oyó la voz de Terada repitiendo una frase que lo dejó inmóvil "Te amo Kaoru, solo déjame amarte y verás"  
Su cabeza se negaba a creerlo, su corazón le probaba lo contrario al contraerse de dolor, su cuerpo estaba inerte y su rostro cubierto con sus rojos cabellos, su mirada no era más la de un rurouni, no era más de la de Battousai, solo la de un hombre atrapado en medio de la terrible sensación de desesperanza que solo da una decepción.

  
En aquella vieja sala de entrenamiento no se escuchó nada más. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, su cuerpo empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar. Mientras caminaba a pasos lentos un pensamiento acribillaba su existencia repitiendo como una letanía incesante: **Kaoru no lo rechazó**  
Su estado no le permitió darse cuenta del otro lado de la moneda. A pesar de todo, Kaoru tampoco había dicho que sí.

  
----------------------

  
Notas finales de la autora:

  
Minna-san amante de K/K ¿De casualidad están molestos con seesha? **Shiomei se esconde tras su PC** ¡Por favor no lo estén! T__T Disculpen a seesha. Es que este capítulo se escribió solo de alguna manera y no lo borré porque me pareció ideal para el fic. ** Algunos lectores desenvainan sus katanas** ¡¡¡Itai!!! ¡¡¡Gomen ne!!! Pero como ya vengo repitiendo varias veces este es un K/K. Y pasan estas cosas tan tristes pues porque es un drama. Pero como todo drama no es una tragedia (comentario idiota -_-U) esto también tendrá sus lados buenos. Prometo que los amantes de K/K estarán satisfechos.

  
Lectores fanáticos de Matsue, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pero recuerden que este es un K/K y que al final ellos se quedaran juntos. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, así que espero no hayan olvidado ese gusto por nuestro adorado pelirrojo y se insuflen de ganas de ver cómo K y K llegan a solucionar los obstáculos que hay en su camino.

  
Por otro lado, siempre quise sacar a relucir un tanto el papel del doctor Genzai en relación con Megumi. Todos sabemos que Kenshin fue pieza clave para que ella tuviera una nueva vida pero el doctor Genzai, sin estar envuelto en ningún asunto, aceptó a Megumi de buen corazón aun sabiendo de su pasado. Eso no lo hace cualquiera y es por eso que creo que Megumi le debe guardar un cariño del tipo filial al doctor Genzai y viceversa. ^__^

  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Dejen reviews por favor! Es la única forma que tengo de saber si este fic vale la pena que sea actualizado con frecuencia. ^__^

  
Shiomei (cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com) ( Si desean pueden contactarme a esa dirección vía Messenger o correo electrónico. ¡Estaré encantada de conversar con ustedes! ^__^

  


------------- Agradecimientos particulares -----------  


Susy-san: Gracias por tu comentario del capítulo pasado. Es muy respetable tu opinión sobre la reacción de Matsue. Bueno, yo creo que si después de creer toda tu vida que tu historia es una y te das cuenta de la noche a la mañana que no es así, tu reacción no será necesariamente un "Ah ok, no hay problema" Pero entiendo tu punto de vista. El problema es que muchas decisiones en la vida de Matsue fueron guiados directa o indirectamente por su padre (no el biológico). Esto es fundamental y ya se verá más adelante; además date cuenta que saber de esto denota que su madre le fue infiel al que siempre creyó su padre y algo así es un golpe muy fuerte para cualquiera. Espero que mis explicaciones te hayan parecido satisfactorias, y déjame decirte que no hay nada que valore más que haya lectores con capacidad crítica. Siéntete libre de resaltar cualquier punto que no te convenza en mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero otro review! ^__^  


Mer-san: Gracias por tus saludos por las pasadas fiestas. No puedo creer que me demoré tanto para subir este capítulo. Pero debes saber que cuando no hay inspiración, no hay nada digno de ser llamado "historia". No puedo decir nada sobre la identidad de la prima de Matsue pero sí puede decir que tienes una capacidad intuitiva muy buena. ^__^ Pero la historia se escribe sola y es muy posible que esa prima sea un personaje antes visto o quizá uno nuevo que puede agregar un nuevo rumbo a la historia. ^__^ Las otras inquietudes estarán más que cubiertas en este capítulo. ¡Arigato gozaimasu! ¡Espero otro review!  


Kitiara-oneesan: ¡Hola nee-chan! ¡Gracias por decir que te gusta mucho mi fic! Sé que lo dices porque quieres siquiera un poquito a seesha y la incentivas para que siga adelante. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ¡Besotes para ti! ^__^  


Laie Himura de Fanel-san: ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Qué bueno que no te pusiste a llorar! Me hubiese sentido muy mal. ^__^ ¡Solo espero que este capítulo no te parezca triste! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ¡Suerte en todo y no olvides tu comentario para este capítulo.  


Sol Himura-san: Ja, ja, ja Gracias por considerarme una buena escritora. No, lamentablemente no tengo el gusto de conocer a Mikki y por lo tanto no sabía que era peruano/a. ¿No te gusta M/K? Ah!!! ¡Me vas a matar entonces! (En realidad casi lo haces en el msn, ¿te acuerdas? ^__^) Como ya dije, este es un drama. Espero que este capítulo aclare todas tus dudas. ¡Adiós y que te vaya muy bien en todo! ¿Me mandas un review aunque sea para mandarme al diablo por este capítulo? ^__^  


Kiyu-san: ¡Gracias por decir que te encantó el capítulo pasado! ¡Espero que este también te agrade! ¡Espero otro review! ^__^  


Naoko Himura-san: Gracias por seguir mi historia desde hace tiempo. He de disculparme contigo por la demora de este nuevo capítulo. Solo espero que te haya gustado y que sea meritorio a un review tuyo. ¡Gracias y mucha suerte en todo!

  
Megumi-san: ¡Hola! Me gustó mucho tu review. Gracias por preocuparte por mi mami, eres muy amable y te lo agradezco en el alma. Ella está mucho mejor, aunque tuvo una operación muy delicada al hígado ahora está repuesta y continuando su vida normalmente pero con más cuidado que antes. Mi mami te agradece mucho que hayas preguntado (le comenté como verás) y te mando sus cariños aunque no te conozca. Ella es así de tierna. ^__^ ¡Espero un review en este capítulo!

  
Namida rurouni-san: ¡¿El Oscar?! ¡¿El Nobel?! Ja ja ja, ¡vamos no exageres! No creo ser el ídolo de nadie. ¡Este es solo un fic después de todo! Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Me alientan mucho. ^__^ ¡Espero que em dejes un review en este capítulo también!

  
Kaoru_g-san: Sí, Matsue es un hombre muy bueno y sobre todo lindo je je je. ^///^ . Que bueno que te gusta la trama que está siguiendo la historia. Espero hayas leído todo de nuevo y te des cuenta que los cambios que hice hacen que el sendero que hago que lleve esta historia se vea más marcado. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Espero otro! ^___^

  
Karura-san: Me alegra que hayas valorado el mensaje que puse sobre la Navidad. Bueno, qué puedo decir, todos tenemos problemas pero si confiamos y creemos en Dios todo nos saldrá favorablemente. Eso se siente muy dentro de nuestro ser. ^__^ Espero que las dudas o inquietudes que tuviste en el otro capítulo se hayan visto satisfechas con este capítulo. Si no es así en los próximos verás cómo el panorama se hace más claro. ^__^. Gracias por dejarme el review y no importa que no la hayas hecho antes, lo importante es que ya empezaste a hacerlo y eso me hace muy, pero muy feliz. Bye!

  
Tomoe Himura-san: ^__^ Espero te guste este capítulo también. Esa frase que pusiste de Kaoru en el Seisou Hen me trajo a la memoria una que me dio mucha tristeza "ME PREGUNTO SI PODRÉ SOPORTAR EL PESO DE SU ESPADA Y ESTE SUFRIMIENTO..." ¡Espero otro review tuyo! ¡Chau!

  
Cherry-dono: Me enorgullece saber que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas. Te agradezco tal honor y espero que la mejora de todo el fic y este capítulo sigan manteniendo en ti tan alto concepto de mí. ¡Espero un review tuyo para este capítulo también! ¡Arigato!

  
Catty-chan: ¡Amiga! ¡Gracias por los cometarios! Tú siempre tan linda conmigo. ^__^ Bueno, que pena que no tengas msn, pero quizá podamos comunicarnos por cartas. Yo he dejado ese correo de Hotmail allá arriba y creo que sería buena idea "cartearnos" para conversar más. ^__^ ¡Me encantaría! Respecto a tus suposiciones. Uhmm. me temo que no puedo adelantar nada. Pero quizá estés en el camino correcto. ^__^ Ja ne!

  


Kazy-san y Yuki-san: Bueno, al verdad no entendí mucho sobre su libreta de fics, pero si les hace feliz a ustedes supongo que a mí también ya que misteriosamente soy también parte de su alegría. ^__^U ¡Gracias a ustedes por dejar el review! ¡No se olviden de dejar otro! ^__^

  


CaMiLaaA-san: ¿Con que te gusta la pareja M/K? Pues debes estar muy feliz ahora mismo ¿no? Este capítulo tiene waff entre ellos. Aún así, me temo que no puedo hacer que ellos terminen juntos porque yo ya prometí que este sería un K/K y pues tengo la trama en la mente de esa forma. Pero quizá haga algún día un fic alterno de Matsue y Kaoru juntos, quizá, pero no lo aseguro para muy pronto. ¡Mucha sue rte y gracias por el review! ¡Espero otro review aquí!

  
MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!

  
................. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.................

  
" Se dice que la vida es corta, pero se puede hacer mucho si se la sabe aprovechar con tino" Goethe. 


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **

¡Hola Minna-san! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Pasaron bien la Navidad y el Año Nuevo? Espero que todo haya sido fantástico. Hasta hoy puedo presentarles un nuevo capítulo de este fic, ¿pueden creer que por poco me tardo un año en actualizar? _**todos los lectores y reviewers miran a Shiomei como si quisieran asesinarla** _Tenía la intención de que fuera para antes de Navidad pero un libro capturó mi atención totalmente, así que no pude escribir nada hasta ahora. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero no se preocupen que este capítulo es bastante largo y tiene mucho que les va a interesar! 

  
¡Y **atención K&K fans** este capítulo contiene algo que quizá les llame la atención! Y a ustedes** M&K fans **pues tampoco les desagradará este capítulo. ¡Quise complacer a ambos mandos! ^^U ¡Espero se diviertan y dejen sus reviews! 

  
¡No se olviden que los agradecimientos particulares están al final, como 

  
**Una pequeña advertencia: **

_Este capítulo puede ser considerado altamente PG-13, no 'R', pero su contenido tampoco es muy ligero que digamos. ¡Así que están advertidos, no vayan a decir que no les avisé antes! ;)_

  
¡VAMOS AL FIC!

**DEDICATORIA:**

  
El fic está dedicado a Mei-chan. ¡Espero te guste!  


**DISCLAIMER:**

Lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece al igual que los derechos de este maravilloso anime - lo que por supuesto no implica que no lo desee -. Cualquier otro personaje ajeno debe ser considerado de mi propiedad. Si es que desean usar alguno mío solo avísenme y siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

* * *

  
**PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

**Capítulo ocho**

Dos personas estaban sentadas al frente de una mesa chata y sobre dos cojines en el suelo. Ambos tenían un rostro solemne, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En el rostro de uno de ellos estaba reflejada una especie de intranquilidad, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto de la mesa o quizá en el vaso de cerámica china que llevaba el contenido ya frío de un té servido hace tiempo. Su ceño estaba fruncido. La otra persona tenía una ligera arruga entre sus dos cejas que desarmonizaba con la serena faz que mostraba en ese momento; algo en su mirada o en el jugueteo de sus manos en su regazo demostraban que aquella supuesta tranquilidad no era real. 

  
- Hajime

  
El ex miembro del Shinsengumi seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. El desconocido objeto de su mirada se vio obstaculizado por una mano que se agitaba frente a él, obligándolo a volver a la realidad.

  
- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo con voz más dura de lo habitual.

- Suminasen- dijo ella cruzando miradas con él- solo trataba de hacer que oyeras lo que te estaba diciendo.

- Dilo, entonces, Tokio.

- Muy bien, pues estuve pensando y creo que deberías ir a hablar con él o al menos invitarlo aquí para tener una conversación. La situación no amerita menos. 

- ¿Quieres entonces que lo traiga para advertirle? 

- Sería lo más justo teniendo en cuenta que él no es un extraño sino la persona que te salvó la vida alguna vez.

- Pues quizá, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de una supuesta solidaridad amical pero no es lo más ético ¿Por qué su caso sería diferente al de cualquier otro? Quizá, crees tú, porque le debo que me haya salvado la vida. Te equivocas, tan solo esa sería razón suficiente para encarcelarlo al instante pues el deber se debe cumplir sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo y todo aquello externo a él debe quedar en el exterior y entre ellos están las afinidades que puedan existir entre él y yo.

- Obviamente no es por el 'favor', como tú sueles llamarlo, Hajime. Hay diferencia pues sabes muy bien que sería injusto que encarcelaras a un hombre que no ha cometido nada malo.

- Tokio, él es...

- Sé de qué lo acusan, Hajime, me lo vienes diciendo varias veces y me niego a volver a escuchar semejante mentira. Es una vergüenza que a cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con algún régimen político lo tachen de subversivo. Además, Hajime, debes recordar bien que tú mismo no eres precisamente un adepto a este gobierno ¿o sí? 

- Basta de hacer preguntas de las cuales sabes muy bien sus respuestas. 

- Deja de actuar contra la razón, entonces- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Su mentón estaba levantado, todo en su rostro tenía un aire retador. 

Saito la quedó mirando largo rato sin decir nada. Esta era la clase de mujer que no se encontraba así nada más. No le tenía miedo y no solo eso, se aventuraba a retarlo. 

- Deja de mirarme así, Hajime- continuó ella- sé que tengo razón.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó él en un tono que dejaba distinguir claramente la sorna.

- El sarcasmo no funciona conmigo, Hajime Saito, pensé que lo sabrías ya a estas alturas de tu vida. 

- Tokio- empezó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalón y lo encendía- él no solo está contra el gobierno, cosa que me es totalmente irrelevante pues yo mismo no formo parte, al menos ideológicamente, de este gobierno mas ponte en el lugar de ellos, que buscan naturalmente la estabilidad de su gobierno ¿qué opinarías, si fueras ellos, de una persona que apoyó a un grupo hasta que se estableció y luego se ve involucrado en grupos revolucionarios, precisamente del remanente que quedó del Bakufu?

- Me niego a pensar que él prestaba cualquier tipo de ayuda fuera de la profesional y tú sabes muy bien que eso es cierto. Él se retiró por completo no solo del Ishin Shishi sino de todo lo que tenía que ver con grupos políticos luego de que la Restauración empezó, es decir apenas se terminó el Bakumatsu. Si prestó ayuda debió hacerlo por mero afán profesional, tú sabes cómo es él, Hajime. Recuerda bien lo que él dijo un día: _no hay pretexto para dejar de atender a una persona que se encuentre en necesidad mientras se tenga los medios para hacerlo._ Y lo demostró ayudándote a ti aun sabiendo que eras o habías sido del Shinsengumi y por tanto parte del Bakufu, grupo al que a fin de cuentas él tiene todo el derecho de aborrecer, cosa que hubiese sido suficiente para dejarte morir.

- Pues, Tokio, es más que posible que tengas razón - Saito nunca aceptaría que alguien tuviese la razón completamente a no ser que él. Era un rasgo definidor de su personalidad- pero esto lo sabemos nosotros pero no el gobierno. Ellos lo ven como...

- Un traidor, un desertor, un subversivo, un sedicioso etc. ¿Qué más? - preguntó moviendo la cabeza desaprobatoriamente- Pues esa es la diferencia importantísima que hay en este asunto y que lo separa del resto. Lo conocemos y sabemos cómo es él, y es por eso no puedes hacer lo que te ordenan esa sarta de burócratas que se creen restauradores de la justicia pero que reprimen igualmente bajo una fachada de pacificadores. ¡Oh no, no debí decir eso! Ahora tendrás que encarcelarme a mí también por insurrecta. 

- No tienes que exagerar las cosas. ¿Crees que en realidad quiero hacerlo?

- Por tu actitud cualquiera pensaría que estás buscando justificación para un hecho que sabes injusto.

- Te equivocas, busco una alternativa que no se base en meras subjetividades nuestras, como algo tan vago como el hecho de que lo conozcamos o que le deba un favor, para actuar en contra de los principios.

- ¿Qué principios? ¿Desde cuándo las órdenes de esa casta de ratas vividoras de la política se convierten en principios inapelables? Hajime, no sé qué diablos te pasa últimamente, ¿no será que no deseas arriesgarte por su causa? Estoy de acuerdo con el principio de que actuar con justicia ante todo debe ser para todos igual mas parece que tú entiendes por justicia algo muy distinto a lo que verdaderamente ese vocablo lleva por esencia. La justicia no es aplicación directa de órdenes o de penas a un supuesto culpable, eso es opresión, injusticia pues genera desigualdad. Una verdadera justicia es aquella que evalúa motivaciones y se preocupa por el caso en particular, solo así se puede garantizar que haya una igualdad al evaluar a todos bajo los mismos preceptos de justicia y recién con esa certeza castigar. ¡La justicia no es igualdad de penas, así nada más, arbitrariamente! Que tú pensaras así sería lamentable pues él se arriesgó a que tú, un miembro del Bakufu, lo asesinara sin miramientos apenas se mejorase solo por el hecho de ser o haber sido del grupo contrario. En esa época no lo hiciste precisamente porque te diste cuenta que él era distinto, no sé cuál es la diferencia ahora. 

- ¿Crees que tendría algún reparo en advertirle si solo estuviese en riesgo mi puesto en este gobierno, Tokio? 

- Quisiera creer que no, demuéstrame lo contrario entonces.

- Todo aquello que dices suena excelente pero para que funcione un sistema de gobierno, cualquiera sea el modelo que tome, en la realidad y no solo teóricamente, debe haber penas estipuladas de aplicación inmediata pues hasta que evalúes las motivaciones de la gente tendrás miles, quizá millones de personas libres por las calles caminando o cometiendo más crímenes impunemente pues es difícil, realmente muy difícil probar si una motivación para cierto acto es o no permitida. Los casos varían y si fuera como tú dices se terminaría por no castigar a nadie. 

- Eso puedo entenderlo pero tú sabes certeramente cuáles son sus motivaciones, no las ignoras, no necesitas probarlas de ninguna forma pues lo conoces a él. - Saito suspiró.

- ¿Y qué lo hace diferente a los demás, Tokio? ¡El hecho de que yo conozca sus motivaciones _no lo pueden_ hacer distinto a los demás! Pues proceder de forma distinta con él sería obviar el hecho de que si no evalúo las motivaciones de todos no debo hacerlo con nadie. Y siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, Tokio, él debe ser apresado.

- ¿A pesar de que sea inocente?

- A pesar de que lo sea- respondió mirando a otro lado.

- Vaya, entonces Hajime, dime algo ¿qué haces tú trabajando para este gobierno? Si estas reglas se cumpliesen para todos tú deberías estar muerto para este momento ¿no crees? ¿Qué haces tú, ex Shinsengumi, como parte del gobierno Meiji? Es hilarante que una excepción como tú hable de reglas que deben seguirse estrictamente, ya que por tus habilidades y la promesa de ayudar a este gobierno te condonaron la supuesta 'culpabilidad' de haber pertenecido al Bakufu mientras que esto para otros era un estigma tan grande que hizo que los eliminaran como posibles amenazas futuras. Piensa en eso para que veas que siempre hay excepciones posibles. Además, sería mejor empezar por salvar siquiera a un inocente que regocijarse en el hecho de seguir un principio que a la larga aniquila no solo delincuentes o criminales sino que también a personas inocentes. Y no, Hajime, no lo digo solo porque lo conozca, lo digo porque aun cuando también creo que hacer diferenciaciones es injusto, es aún más injusto condenar a alguien que se sabe inocente. Al menos en el primer caso tienes la justificación de no saber si es inocente o culpable mas ahora ¿qué justificación tienes tú para convertirte en el verdugo de un inocente? -así terminó ella mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. Luego se paró y sin pedir permiso procedió a retirarse del salón. Esas palabras pudieron haber sido el funeral de cualquiera mas no el de ella. Tokio lo conocía muy bien como para saber cuánto podía soportar Hajime Saito viniendo de ella.

  
Saito no respondió. A pesar de que se negaba a aceptarlo, mucho de lo que Tokio decía era razonable. Aún así, no terminaba de convencerlo.

  
_¿Qué hacer?_

********

  
Tae Sekihara lavaba los platos en la cocina del Akabeko cuando oyó mucho ruido proveniente del comedor. Sacándose el delantal y secándose las manos en el kimono antiguo, salió corriendo a ver lo que sucedía, no sin antes ordenar a los cocineros que permaneciesen cuidando de las comidas que estaban en plena cocción.

No poca fue su sorpresa al darse con la sorpresa de que su restaurante estaba invadido por policías que hacían salir a los consumidores del establecimiento. El jefe de policías hablaba con una pálida Tsubame. Se acercó hacia ella y:

- ... entonces dígame dónde podemos ubicar a Sekihara-san, la dueña del establecimiento.

- Soy yo - dijo Tae, adoptando una pose y expresión profesional. Su característica sonrisa estaba fuera de su rostro- Konichi wa- saludó haciendo una reverencia ligera- Yo soy la dueña ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

- Necesito hablar con usted de algo importante, Sekihara-san- dijo el hombre respondiendo a su reverencia con una idéntica.

- Entonces sígame por favor. Tsubame has el favor de servirnos té al jefe de policías y a mí en el apartado tres. 

  
Ya sentados en dicho lugar el jefe de policías empezó así:

- Iré directamente al grano, Sekihara-san, tengo entendido que usted y Kamiya-san, del dojo Kamiya, suelen frecuentarse ¿no es así?

- Es verdad- respondió ella. En su mente trataba de adivinar a qué pretendía llegar aquel hombre.

- ¿Sabe usted qué clase de relación guarda Kamiya-san con Matsue Terada?

- No entiendo su pregunta, señor- expresó ella. ¿ A qué podían referirse con esta clase de preguntas?

- Pues, Sekihara-san, no hay nada más que aclarar. Usted sabe muy bien quién es Matsue Terada, me informan que él ha consumido en este lugar y no solo eso, sino que mantuvo una conversación bastante larga con usted en uno de estos apartados. - Tae se sorprendió notablemente. Era como si la hubiesen estado espiando todo este tiempo- Partiendo de todo esto, es su deber responderme qué puede haber hecho que Kamiya-san, una mujer sin ningún antecedente delictivo, pueda alojar en su casa a un traidor, rebelde y anarquista como Terada.

Tae abrió tanto los ojos que el policía supo que la había sorprendido. Si Kamiya pretendía esconder a Terada, seguro era lo suficientemente astuta como para mantener en secreto la identidad de este inclusive de sus amistades más cercanas. Pues era improbable que aceptara a un total extraño en su casa, como si fuera normal dar techo y comida a desconocidos sin tener una casa de alojamiento. Además, toda la gente que frecuentaba ese dojo no eran personas con antecedentes enteramente limpios. Todos salvo excepto aquel viejo doctor y esta mujer tenían un historial bastante extenso de fechorías. Todos, incluyendo a ese Battousai que aunque estuviese del lado favorable en este momento y que debido a su actuación para la instalación de la nueva era tuviese tanto poder sobre los altos mandos (como para 'borrar' las acciones pasadas de sus amigos) no dejaba de ser un asesino y, como tal, podía ser capaz de todo. Además, era posible que Battousai hubiese conocido a Terada y haya sido él quien lo mandase llamar ¿pero para qué? 

No pasó mucho tiempo y de repente el jefe de policías abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, luego en su cara se colocó una sonrisa siniestra. Tenía toda la expresión de aquel que ha llegado al final de un laberinto y esta admirando el anhelado tesoro que tiene al frente y que está a punto de coger. 

  
****

Kenshin había salido del dojo apenas oyó las palabras de Matsue, no quiso oír la respuesta de Kaoru que sabía sería positiva. Por alguna razón esto le causaba mucha rabia en vez de felicidad por el bienestar de Kaoru. ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que primero estaba la felicidad de Kaoru-dono? ¿No era suficiente saber que él no era lo necesariamente bueno para una mujer como ella? ¿Acaso no se empeñaba en llamarse 'indigno' a sí mismo siempre? ¿Entonces de qué se quejaba?

Su mirada se perdió en los alrededores donde se encontraba ahora. Era el mismo lugar en que él se había despedido de Kaoru para ir a Kyoto a pelear con Shishio. Aquella vez... aquella vez ella se había quedado llorando y él se había dado la vuelta, siguiendo su camino dejando de lado la voz que dentro de sí le gritaba 'vuelve a ella, has hecho ya suficiente'. Mas Kenshin Himura no tenía en su argot la palabra 'suficiente', siempre esforzándose más y más por su patria, sacrificándose él y sacrificando a los que amaba. ¿Acaso era eso justo? ¿No es quizá esa la suerte que Kaoru correría estando a su lado? Una vida solitaria, siempre llorando por él, siendo atacada por enemigos de Battousai y viviendo a medias con un hombre que por más que quisiera su pasado no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Pero aquel sentimiento cálido que le brindaba el hecho de que Kaoru lo amaba, a pesar de que él nunca lo hubiese escuchado de su propios labios, lo hacía seguir adelante. Y aunque él se siguiese repitiendo así mismo que ella no lo quería de ese modo, que era solo cariño de amiga o uno fraternal, esta era solo una excusa para lo que sabía certero. Era una forma barata de darle pábulo a los sentimientos de aquella joven y no cortarlos de plano, haciéndole saber que él no la quería de esa forma, como él se empeñaba también en aseverar. Y es que sentirse querido de esa forma era sublime, algo que en mucho tiempo no había experimentado. Aunque él no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos sabía bien que eso no importaría pues ella parecía estar a su lado, terca, siempre a su lado. Inconscientemente, en un afán que en el fondo era egoísta, creyó que sería para toda la vida así o _quizá_ ni siquiera se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de que era injusto mantenerla en zozobra, sufriendo por aquello que sabía inalcanzable pero que él con gestos que contrariaban su diario parlamento incrementaban en ella las ilusiones y las esperanzas de que quizá algo podría darse entre ellos. Mas a pesar de esto él, casi cruelmente, nunca se atrevía a dar ese paso pues lo creía impropio, él no se merecía a Kaoru-dono pero tampoco dejaba que ella comenzase a desinteresarse de él. Eso no podía ser pues él vivía de esas atenciones especiales que ella tenía con él, era feliz al saber que aquella hermosa y buena mujer lo quería y que era suya sin necesidad de serlo realmente. Era una solución simple, no 'mancillarla' pero a la vez conservarla. Cuán egoísta. 

Mas lo que Kenshin Himura nunca se esperó es que un día todo aquel _status quo_ se derrumbara. Nunca se puso a pensar (pues no quería, el solo hacerlo se le hacía doloroso) que aquella mujer dejara de sentir todo lo que un día sintió por él y, más aún, convertirlo en desprecio. Lo que él le había hecho ese día, aquel beso no solo robado sino que forzado, fue un acto deleznable. Era vergonzoso pero inclusive sabiendo todo eso la parte oscura de su persona estaba feliz de ser él quien saboreó aquellos labios por primera vez, nadie jamás podría tener la dicha de saber que fue el primero en acercarse de esa forma a ella. 

Siguió caminando y agitó su cabeza queriendo borrar esos pensamientos tan impropios. Debía sentirse avergonzado, debería haberse ido del dojo desde el día siguiente del incidente mas no lo hizo por Tomoe, la primera mujer que lo hizo conocer la felicidad, una que duró muy poco y hasta cierto punto terminó siendo ficticia. Ella había regresado para evitar que cometiera el error de escapar y hacerle saber que debía luchar por su felicidad, que él también la merecía, mas una felicidad que no hiciese infeliz a Kaoru, sino que se fundara en ambos. 

Ahora el problema era que ella no le prestaba atención. La vida es irónica, pero justo cuando él estaba decidido, los papeles cambiaron y ahora era ella quien evitaba cualquier tipo de acercamiento, aún peor, cualquier tipo de actividad que lo tuviese a él dentro. Todos estos días había tratado de acercarse a ella pero no pudo lograr hablar con ella, el imbécil de Terada se entrometía siempre que él estaba por disculparse con Kaoru y ser sincero por una vez en su vida. Quería confesarle que se sentía avergonzado por cuán egoísta había sido con ella, quería prometerle su vida inclusive a sabiendas de que ella quizá no le creería. No podía dejar de hacer al menos el esfuerzo. Esta vez lucharía por ella, dejaría de ser cobarde. ¿Pero era acaso esto verdad? ¿Hubiese sido capaz de decirle la razón por la que había actuado así y hubiese podido explicarle lo egoísta que había llegado a ser, y lo que es peor, conscientemente? Aún podía recordarlo...

  
_- "De nada te sirve disculparte porque no pienso hacerlo. No sé ni quiero saber cuáles habrán sido tus razones para esto pero es la última vez que me verás derramando lágrimas por ti y escúchame bien, esta es __la última vez que permito que juegues con mis emociones de esta forma". _

  
Mas las palabras de Tomoe también resonaban en su mente. Ella había venido para evitar que cometiera otra estupidez.

  
_- "Solo vine a prevenirte, Kenshin. Estás muy cerca de perder lo que más amas en esta vida y una vez que lo hagas no habrá marcha atrás, no habrá lugar a pesares ni de arrepentimientos. Es hora de que recuperes la felicidad que mereces. Recuérdalo Kenshin. No dejes que la felicidad se te escurra como arena entre los dedos; no te conviertas en el verdugo de tu propio destino al dejar a la deriva tu vida. No eres más Battousai, no aquel muchacho que yo amé, no más un rurouni, solo tú, Kenshin Himura. Recuérdalo. Adiós y sigue adelante"._

  
Kaoru no quería verlo, aquel doctor se interponía en su camino. Y aunque él seguía teniendo dudas, no sabía si en realidad era lo que Kaoru necesitaba en su vida mas Tomoe le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que había perdido en estos años: el saber que podía alcanzar la felicidad y que el hacerlo estaba solo en sus manos, y que esa felicidad estaba en Kaoru y** no** era vivir de su sufrimiento, como hasta ahora, sino hacerla feliz y serlo él al mismo tiempo. Sus miedos habían causado suficiente tensión y resentimiento, tanto como para hacer resurgir a Battousai y crear un desorden aún más grande. La brecha entre Kaoru y él se agrandaba más y más y no podía culpar de esto a Terada, era él mismo quien había permitido que esa separación se diera, el doctor solo había aparecido en el momento menos indicado y se había enamorado, como él, de Kaoru. No le sorprendía, era difícil conocerla y no quererla. 

Debía luchar por ella, de eso estaba seguro. Ella no podía haberlo olvidado así de fácil. Ella lo había seguido hasta Kyoto, lo había acompañado en múltiples encuentros, lo había esperado en esa isla en la que Enishi la tuvo retenida y siempre lo había comprendido a pesar de que en pro de esa comprensión tuvo que sufrir silenciosamente. Algo así no podía olvidarse de la noche a la mañana ni tampoco remplazarse por un nuevo amor, menos de alguien que apenas conocía, inclusive si estaba lastimada. Estaba consciente de que ella se sentía usada por él; sabía que ella era orgullosa y que él hirió ese orgullo al habérsele impuesto esa tarde, forzándola a dar algo que no estaba preparada a entregar sin antes oír que los sentimientos que él guardaba por ella no solo eran un afán de protección, respeto y gratitud. ¡Un hombre no vence a un enemigo inmensamente poderoso con solo tener en el pensamiento a una mujer por la que solo siente aprecio! Y, sobre todo, un hombre no se consume en celos, hasta el punto de desconocerse, movido por el miedo de perder a una persona a la que le está simplemente agradecido.

Era tiempo que él dijera todo eso. Y aunque ella no quisiera oírlo igualmente tendría que hacerlo pues no podía negarle el derecho a explicarse. No había otra salida, era su única oportunidad. Y quizá todo se pudiese arreglar, quizá las cosas volverían a la normalidad y él pudiese... pudiese hacer lo que antes no tuvo coraje de hacer.

Volvió hacia el dojo teniendo en la mente esta decisión. Era tiempo de revelarse tal como era él. Un hombre con miedos, frustraciones, lados débiles, emociones, impulsos que no siempre podía controlar. Un hombre que era tan capaz de equivocarse como cualquiera, un hombre que esta vez no se rendiría ante un error suyo; trataría de conseguir el perdón y luego reconstruiría lo que tenían sobre una base más estable de sinceridad y confianza, una imposible de romper por ninguna duda o intervención exterior. Mas ¿qué pasaría si ella terminaba aceptando lo que Terada le ofrecía? ¿Qué pasaría si el amor que él creía tan fuerte en realidad sí había sido desbaratado por sus impulsivas acciones? ¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Sería egoísta nuevamente y lucharía contra los deseos de ella para imponer los suyos? ¿Quién era de él para asegurar que ella **realmente** lo amaba a él y no a Terada? ¿Era suficiente argumento recordarle todo aquello que ella había hecho y que demostraba su amor, uno que bien podía considerarse ya pasado? ¿Acaso los sentimientos no perdían vigencia también? ¿Acaso él mismo no había dejado de amar a Tomoe como antes, paulatinamente, después de conocer a Kaoru? 

**** 

Matsue seguía besando a Kaoru, sus manos que antes estuvieron apoyados en sus hombros, ahora las tenía una en su espalda, mientras la otra cerca de su nuca, sosteniendo la cabeza de la joven que se recostaba en su mano. Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados. 

De pronto Kaoru colocó su manos que yacían a sus costados en el pecho de Matsue y lo alejó algo abruptamente. El contacto se rompió. Confundidos ojos color turquesa se abrieron para encontrarse con llorosos océanos azules._'¿Qué diablos hice mal?'_

- Kaoru, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó viendo cómo una lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha de Kaoru. Tuvo que vencer la repentina necesidad de besar también esa lágrima.

- Esto no puede pasar, Matsue. Lo siento pero yo...

- Kaoru, yo pensé que...

- Lo siento, Matsue, mis emociones hoy... yo nunca quise dar a entender... yo no sé si... yo no sé qué pensar ni qué sentir- dijo ella finalmente evitando su mirada.

  
El silencio reinó por unos segundos que se hacían infinitos para Kaoru, que sentía la mirada de Matsue posada sobre ella.

  
- Si es tu decisión seguir atada a un sentimiento que no es correspondido, bien, tienes el derecho a elegir, - dijo él con voz bastante grave. Su mirada no era tan diferente. Estaba muy distinto a la persona que Kaoru creía haber llegado a conocer- inclusive a elegir mal.

  
Se paró súbitamente y se dirigía a la puerta cuando oyó la tenue voz de Kaoru.

  
- Matsue, por favor, no...

- ¿No qué, Kaoru?- preguntó casi gritando, sin siquiera voltear.

- No vayas a pensar que...

- Tu respuesta está más que expuesta, Kaoru. No necesitas decirme qué es lo que debo o no pensar.

- ¡Matsue, no me puedes obligar a sentir algo que no siento! ¡No tienes derecho!- dijo ella por fin- ¡No es justo! ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué esperas que diga?! - ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó con fuerza. - ¡Ahora dime! ¿Crees que con el solo hecho de decir que ya no quiero sufrir se quita el sufrimiento? ¡¿Crees que reemplazándolo contigo será distinto?! ¡Pues te equivocas, jamás sería lo mismo!

  
Terada se quedó perplejo. Las últimas dolieron y mucho mas no dijo nada, siguió observándola. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven, mas su mirada era también desafiante. Dolor pero a la vez determinación podía leerse en su actitud. Kaoru se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando vio cómo el rostro grave de Terada tenía cambió a uno sombrío.

- Suminasen, Matsue, yo...

- No te quiero obligar a nada, Kaoru- interrumpió él, tragándose las ganas de retirarse del lugar- lo único que no puedo concebir es ese empeño tuyo por herirte a ti misma. - puso un dedo en la frente de Kaoru- Métete algo a la cabeza: llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de no haber escuchado lo que te estoy diciendo y ese día no habrá nadie que pueda arreglar el error. No habrá nadie a tu lado pues tú no lo permitiste por una tonta obsesión. ¿Qué esperas si nunca te das a ti misma la oportunidad de ser feliz? No eres nadie para creerte un mártir, Kaoru, pues como me dijiste antes, todos sufrimos mas también podemos surgir de los problemas, del sufrimiento ¿Entonces qué haces empeñada en algo que jamás conseguirás? También dijiste que al menos yo tenía la oportunidad de escuchar la historia que aquel doctor tiene de todo este enredo, aún hay esperanzas para que esta decepción no destruya mi vida. Pensé que tendrías un poco de más convicción en lo que dices. Me apena pensar que solo lo dijiste de dientes para afuera. La única forma en que podré creerte será si es que tú misma practicas lo que predicas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca he pretendido ser una mártir... yo...

- Pues tú también tienes la oportunidad de evitar que el desconsuelo corroa tu alma. Te ofrecí liberarte de esa oscuridad que hay en tu alma y lo vuelvo hacer ahora. Está en ti decidirte de una vez a enterrar aquello que pueda lastimarte y suplantarlo por sentimientos más sanos. No te pido que me ames, Kaoru, solo te pido que dejes ir esa congoja, yo te presento mi ayuda y mi cariño incondicional. - Matsue la tomó en sus brazos. Sus brazos estaban en su espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron; nunca llegaría cansarse de esta sensación.

  
Kaoru no dijo nada. Se quedó impertérrita. Matsue la soltó luego de unos segundos y la quedó mirando, tratando de leer el resultado que sus insensibles palabras tenían en ella. 

  
- Kaoru, no pidas que un árbol de cerezos de me melocotones pues por más ruegos que hagas jamás podrás ir contra aquello que está dispuesto de una forma. La realidad no cambiará por más súplicas que alces al cielo. Si él no te quiere, pues simplemente no lo hará nunca. ¡Kami-sama! Has hecho tanto por él, lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se muriese de amor por ti- Kaoru lo quedó mirando como preguntando cómo es que él sabía todo eso- Sí, lo sé todo y no tienes que preguntar cómo es que lo sé, simplemente lo sé- su mano se posó en su mejilla- Eres linda, Kaoru, eres amable y buena. ¿Crees que si no fuera así no me habría enamorado de ti en tan poco tiempo? Tienes todo aquello que podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, mas los sentimientos no son lógicos, se dan o no se dan, y si él no te ama, Kaoru, a pesar de todo esto, entonces no hay forma de que cambie su actitud...

Kaoru le quedó mirando y al sentir cómo dolían esas palabras supo que a pesar del incidente pasado con Kenshin ella seguía enamorada de él. Por más que repitiese que lo odiaba, que ya no lo quería, era todo mentira. Matsue tenía razón, muy dentro de ella guardaba alguna esperanza estúpida que su orgullo le impedía admitir. 

  
Mientras tanto Matsue podía percibir que Kaoru poco a poco cedía. Estaba ganándole terreno a Himura. Él nunca le comentaría a Kaoru sobre las miradas ansiosas que Himura le lanzaba, cuando estaba sola, y llenas de celos cuando ambos estaban juntos y él se quedaba viéndolos reír, jugar y conversar desde lejos. Nunca le diría que sabía bien que Himura los veía esa vez en el lago, ni tampoco le comentaría que reconoció perfectamente el ki dentro de la casa y que por eso quiso entrar con ella ya que era peligroso dejarla con Battousai en ese estado pues o bien ella terminaría rendida ante él u odiándolo. Ella no tenía que saber de la felicidad que le daba saber que el otro la había lastimado pues eso le daba la oportunidad de ser él quien la curara, el espacio necesario para que él dejara de ser solo un advenedizo y proceder a ocupar el sitio que por tanto tiempo había pertenecido a Himura. Y mucho menos sabría que él había sentido el ki de Himura acercarse antes de que él la besara y que era más que seguro que había escuchado su declaración pues luego el cambio en su ki fue radical y se había alejado. 

  
- Yo no quiero saber nada con él, Matsue- bajó la cabeza- pero no sé cómo olvidar. Duele y mucho, pero es un dolor que no puedo quitarlo solo por el hecho de querer...

- Por eso mismo, Kaoru-chan- dijo con la voz que alguien usaría con un niño- mientras tu vida gire alrededor de ese dolor créeme que nunca lo superarás. Lo único que puedes hacer, como tú misma me diste a entender, es recoger lo que queda de ti y reconstruirte, esta vez con una base menos ilusoria. Y yo te estaré apoyando, pero no podré ayudarte si tú no te dejas ayudar.

  
Kaoru lo quedó mirando una vez más. No sabía qué hacer. Miles de pensamientos, recuerdos felices con Kenshin, el sabor de ese beso del otro día y el beso de hoy con Matsue, el terror, las sonrisas que él le daba tan distintas a las de Kenshin pero que no dejaban un sentimiento tan cálido como las del rurouni, aquel abrazo cuando se fue a Kyoto, el sentimiento de perdición, la mirada de Matsue, los momentos agradables que pasaron juntos, lo reconfortante que se sentía saberse amada... 

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Ya sin fuerzas le preguntó casi :

  
- ¿Qué esperas de mí, Matsue?

  
Matsue se acercó un poco más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal otra vez, y acercó sus labios cerca de su oreja, rozándolos suavemente, y luego murmuró lentamente y muy bajo, como si el dojo estuviese lleno y quisiera que ella fuera la única que oyese lo que tenía que decirle:

  
- Solo espero que te permitas ser feliz y sé que soy yo quien puede hacerlo. Si tan solo me dejaras, Kaoru-chan, si tan solo fuera posible que... - depositó un ligero beso en el lóbulo causando que Kaoru suspirara al instante. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a estar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. 

  
Sin perder contacto visual se acercó a sus labios. Cogió su mentón como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y lo levantó ligeramente mientras él se agachaba lentamente.

  
Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuán feliz puedes llegar a ser yo podría... podría entregarte mucho más que esto.- Y la besó por segunda vez.

  
Kaoru no entendía qué era lo que tenía este hombre que la dejaba con tan solo unas palabras, una caricia, una mirada o una de sus encantadoras sonrisas completamente a su merced. Se sentía desfallecer, tanto así que dejaba que se acercara a ella, que la abrazara, que la besara como a nadie había permitido antes. No, no lo conocía bien. No sabía de sus defectos, ni de sus manías, pero aquí en sus brazos solo había ocasión para sentir. Emociones nuevas, liberadas de toda imposición de la razón, surgían dentro de ella. Ese deseo de corresponder al abrazo aun a sabiendas de que no lo amaba como él decía amarla. Fundirse en ese beso era tan fácil, tanto que perdía noción de la realidad. ¿Qué era esto que sentía tan de repente cuando estaba cerca de este hombre? ¿Qué podía ser tan fuerte que llegaba a dominarla y que no tenía que ver con sus sentimientos que permanecían dirigidos hacia Kenshin?

  
- ¡Kaoru!

  
Kaoru se sobresaltó. Matsue soltó sus labios y volteó maldiciendo mentalmente a quien quiera que los hubiese interrumpido. En la puerta estaba una sorprendida Megumi, que lucía cansada y con más años encima de los que realmente tenía. 

  
- Suminasen- dijo tras recuperarse de la impresión- Terada-san estaba buscándolo, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

  
Matsue que no sabía cómo interpretar la mirada que la doctora le estaba dando en ese momento. Era grave pero ¿era porque lo había encontrado besando a Kaoru o tenía que ver con otra cosa? _Quizá, se dijo, tenía que ver con ese hombre ya que luce cansada. Debe de haberlo cuidado toda la noche. _

  
- Por supuesto. Con permiso, Kaoru-chan, digo, Kaoru. 

****

Megumi llegó lo más rápido que pudo al dojo Kamiya. Su rostro tenía un gesto grave, serio, pensativo. Su cabello volaba con el la ligera brisa de la tarde mientras avanzaba a paso acelerado. No tocó antes de entrar y se introdujo a la casa mas no encontró a nadie.

A pesar que buscó por toda la casa no encontró rastro de Kaoru o Terada. Entonces recurrió a su último recurso: gritar. Solo esperaba que Matsue no hubiese dejado la casa. Fue así que procedió a llamar a Kaoru. Mas no encontró respuesta, una idea se le vino a la cabeza: el dojo, de repente estaban en el dojo. Fue corriendo hasta ahí, entró y vio algo totalmente desconcertante. Matsue abrazaba y besaba a Kaoru y por lo que ella veía la joven kendoka le correspondía vehementemente. Sin siquiera pensarlo de su boca salió su nombre en tono de reprimenda:

  
- ¡Kaoru!

  
No tuvo que gritar una vez más porque los ojos asustados de Kaoru se dejaron ver de repente. Terada volteó luego y la quedó mirando sorprendido. Por alguna razón sintió que todo estaba mal, no podía identificar qué, pero lo sentía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kenshin que no se daba cuenta de esto? Mas ella no era nadie para decidir en la vida de la joven y, además, tenía otras prioridades en este momento. Luego conversaría con Kaoru al respecto. 

  
- Suminasen- dijo sin saber todavía como actuar hacia él. Lo mejor sería ser grave pues la situación del viejo doctor lo ameritaba- Terada-san estaba buscándolo, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

  
El joven doctor trató de ocultar sus pocos deseos de dejar ciertas actividades más placenteras con una sonrisa nerviosa y una respuesta en el tono más normal que pudo:

  
- Por supuesto. Con permiso, Kaoru-chan, digo, Kaoru. 

  
Ya afuera del dojo Terada empezó:

  
- Me pregunto para qué me necesita, Megumi-san.

  
- Me alegro que esté aquí, es sobre el doctor Genzai, él solicita que lo vea. Oiga, sé muy bien que su situación es difícil pero no me iré de aquí sin que usted venga conmigo, él está muy mal, está muriéndose y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- dijo rompiendo en sollozos. Kaoru que estaba en la puerta al oír esto comenzó a llorar al oír las noticias.- lo único que quiere es que usted vaya y lo escuche. No puede ser tan cruel de negarle su último deseo a un moribundo- dijo ella haciendo lo posible por contener sus emociones lo mejor posible.

  
Matsue la observó. Estaba erguida, su cabello azabache revoloteaba a su alrededor, su expresión era seria y digna mas las emociones parecían traicionarla. Él solo asintió, no podía hacer otra cosa. Kaoru tenía razón, no podía culpar a ese hombre de algo que ignoraba tanto como él. Aún así, la decisión no era fácil, hubiese preferido nunca hacer caso del pedido de su padre. Era irónico pues el último deseo de su padre causó todo este problema, ahora el último deseo de este viejo doctor podría terminarlo. Ojalá y no fuera solo una ilusión y se llevara una decepción aun más grande.

  
- Bien, iré con usted, Megumi-san.

  
Megumi solo asintió y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba conteniendo. Sintió como si un gran peso fue liberado de su alma. Mas creyó que fue demasiado fácil, Kaoru tenía que haber hablado con él al respecto. Los celos la consumieron por un momento, ella siempre tenía que ser quien arreglara todo, se le había adelantado en una labor que ella creía ser la única indicada de llevar a cabo.

  
- Yo también quisiera acompañarlos, dijo Kaoru. Después de todo él es como un segundo padre para mí. - Estas palabras Megumi las entendía muy bien. Lo mismo era para ella mas los celos no la dejaban pensar correctamente. Ahora su cólera hacia Kaoru también involucraba la supuesta traición que ella había cometido a Kenshin. 

  
Matsue iba a aceptar inmediatamente mas Megumi se adelantó.

  
- No- respondió de repente y rectificó su tono áspero luego agregando en una voz menos grave, aunque igualmente seria: No, Kaoru. El doctor Genzai solicitó ver solo a Terada-san. No tomes esto personal, pero esto es algo que les concierne solo a ellos. Yo misma estoy volviendo a seguir atendiendo a los demás pacientes y a cuidar a las niñas, así que no hay necesidad que vengas con nosotros ¿nos vamos Matsue-san? No hay tiempo que perder.

- Hai. Saa- dijo él asintiendo. No pudo contradecir a la doctora, algo en ella era impositivo y sus palabras eran también razonables. Ni por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que Kaoru podría llegar a estar sola con Kenshin mientras él no estaba. Volteó por un momento y dijo: Kaoru, me gustaría que pensaras en lo que conversamos. 

  
Kaoru no dijo nada mas sintió que el tono en que Megumi le había hablado y la prohibición de ir con ellos tenía que ver con lo que había presenciado hace unos momentos. Se dio asco a sí misma pues no era capaz de controlarse cuando estaba cerca de Matsue. Los vio alejarse desde la puerta del dojo, Matsue antes de salir de su propiedad le lanzó una ligera sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano; Megumi, por su cuenta, ni volteó a verla. Una sensación terrible se apoderó de ella. Su estómago daba vueltas; su cabeza le dolía demasiado. Todos los eventos que se vinieron dando en el transcurso de tan solo unos días cobraban la factura. El cansancio emocional empezaba a consumir la poca energía que le quedaba hasta que no le quedó nada. No supo en qué momento se todo se tornó oscuro.

  
****

  
Kenshin se acercaba al dojo todavía pensando en cómo hacer para evitar la presencia de Terada y acercarse a Kaoru para poder conversar solos al menos por un momento. En su cabeza tenía formado un plan: A la hora en que Terada tomara su baño, él se acercaría a Kaoru y le rogaría porque lo dejara hablar unos momentos con ella. Así no quisiera no podría negarse pues Terada estaba demasiado ocupado para evitar que llegasen a entablar conversación. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía de explicarle todo.

Más decidido dobló unas de las esquinas cuando vio a mucha gente reunida en la puerta del dojo. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Apuró el paso y llegó hasta donde la gente estaba amontonada y con terror vio a Kaoru tendida en el suelo, tiesa como si estuviese muerta.

  
_No puede ser. Kami-sama, no puede ser _

  
Se hizo espacio entre la gente y se arrodilló junto a ella. Vio que su pecho subía y bajaba normalmente. El alma le volvió al cuerpo.

  
_Oh Kami, creí que, creí que..._

  
- ¡Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono, despierte por favor- la llamó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la joven mujer. - Kaoru, onegai...

  
Vencido, la levantó en brazos y se abrió paso en el grupo de personas que veían atónitos cómo aquel hombre del que decían había sido Battousai tenía una expresión de intensa preocupación en el rostro. Cerró en la puerta en la cara de los observadores y estos se fueron haciendo comentarios suspicaces de cómo estos dos eran amantes y que ya no había vergüenza en este mundo. ¡Vivir bajo el mismo techo con tantos hombres, debe ser una mujerzuela!- dijo una mujer que muy en el fondo se moría de envidia por todo el cuidado que sabía que los amigos de la chica Kamiya tenían hacia ella. Siempre la veían acompañada por el pelirrojo, por Sanza, el niño y últimamente con un joven nuevo muy bien parecido que nadie había visto antes pero para este tiempo ya medio pueblo comentaba que él también vivía donde la Kamiya. ¡Esa mujer sí que no tenía vergüenza!-decían las malas lenguas. 

  
****

  
Kenshin depositó a Kaoru en su futon y se quedó junto a ella solo observándola. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Terada que ni siquiera servía para ocuparse de ella? Si tanto le gustaba estar pegado a ella como la sanguijuela que era ¿por qué al menos no se preocupaba porque no le pasara nada? Otra vez sus celos hablaban por él. Kaoru no era una niña como Ayame o Suzume que necesitara de cuidados. Podía valerse perfectamente por sí misma pero aunque sabía esto no dejaba de preocuparse por ella. No había ni una sola alma en la casa así que era seguro que ella se hubiese sentido mal y nadie se dio cuenta. ¿Se habría ido Terada para siempre? La esperanza comenzaba a crecer hasta que vio en uno de los cordeles tendida una de las camisas raras que ese tipo usaba. _Y pensar que yo me ocupé de lavarla..._

Tomó una de las manos de Kaoru entre las suyas y la acarició con cariño. Sintió en la palma los callos y la aspereza que la práctica con la boken y las labores del hogar causaban. Luego la dejó de lado y procedió a soltar su cabello para que no sintiera aprisionada su cabeza. Se sentó en posición de meditación delante de su cabeza y sobre su regazo cayó su abundante y largo cabello lacio. Despacio, con mucho cuidado pasó sus dedos entre las cerdas subiendo hasta su cabeza donde empezó a hacer masajes suaves, en forma circular. Sus manos bajaron por su nuca hasta sus hombros. Durante ese breve recorrido encima del gi de entrenamiento se dio cuenta de que sus músculos estaban tensos. Dudando de si hacer o no lo que tenía en mente dirigió sus manos hasta el borde del gi. Lo abrió un poco e hizo que se abriera hasta sus hombros. Inmediatamente las vendas que usaba Kaoru en su pecho saltaron a la vista. Kaoru se movió de repente. Kenshin esperó ver sus ojos abrirse, acusándolo de algo que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer._ Al menos no por el momento..._ Kenshin soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando ella solo se acomodó. Sus hombros, a diferencia de su pecho y vientre, estaban completamente descubiertos. La blancura de su piel contrastaba con los pocos cabellos negros que yacían encima. Con sus yemas los removió apenas rozando la piel lozana de la joven. Dirigió sus manos hacia cada lado de su cuello y comenzó a masajear la zona. Kaoru sonrió de repente y Kenshin lo tomó como un buen signo, así que siguió haciéndolo por largo rato hasta que los músculos se soltaron. Dejó de masajearla pero no removió sus manos de donde estaban. Su piel lisa y suave se sentía tan bien al tacto que siempre que se decía que debía soltarla, que estar más tiempo del necesario al contacto con su piel no era lo correcto, se convencía a sí mismo de que unos momentos más no le harían daño a nadie. Cuando despertara sería la ocasión perfecta para conversar, solo esperaba que fuera pronto, cada minuto que pasaba hacía que la llegada de Terada se acercara más y más. 

Pasaron solo pocos segundos cuando de repente sus sentidos lo alertaron que el ki de una persona no muy amigable estaba cerca, demasiado cerca del dojo. Con cuidado de no lastimar a Kaoru la dejó recostada en su futon y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Se percató de un olor particular y molesto mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se tornaron fieros. Ese olor sumado a aquel ki era lo único que necesitaba para saber la identidad de la persona. Y la idea no le gustó nada.

  
****

Megumi decidió ir al consultorio lo más rápido posible así que llevó a Matsue por un camino más corto que evitaba pasar por todo el centro de la ciudad. Rodearon los alrededores y pasaron cerca de un templo abandonado. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y siguieron su camino. Después de cinco minutos salieron a una calle amplia, con casas todas del mismo modelo ordenadas unas junto a otras. 

Matsue que todo el tiempo que llevaron caminando pensaba en lo que había sucedido entre él y Kaoru se sorprendió al sentir que alguien jalaba de su brazo. Dejó de caminar y levantó la vista del camino y no encontró a nadie a su lado. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con un par de ojos color azabache que lo miraban con reproche.

- ¡Oh, Megumi-san! Suminasen ¿llegamos ya?

- Parece que todos tenemos demasiado en nuestras mentes en estos días ¿no es así, Matsue-san?

- Eso parece- respondió él- eso parece.

- Sí, ya llegamos. Es aquí- dijo señalando una casa bastante grande.

- Mas el otro día...

- Esta es la parte trasera, el otro día usted conoció el consultorio que está en la parte posterior y que da hacia la calle.

- Oh...

- Sígame, Genzai-sensei debe estar esperándolo con ansias.

  
Matsue no respondió, solo siguió los pasos de la doctora.

****

Hajime Saito caminaba por las calles de Tokio con una expresión sombría que resultaba más amenazadora de lo acostumbrado. La gente lo veía pasar y lo rehuía en el acto, a pesar de eso él no se daba cuenta, hace tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que la gente le tuviese miedo y si bien eso había sido ciertamente reconfortante para su ego alguna vez, con el tiempo había terminado siendo algo rutinario. En resumen, ya sin gracia. 

En su mente las palabras de su esposa resonaban _'Pues será mejor que se lo digas porque de cualquier modo será prevenido, si no es por ti será por mí'_ A veces se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué tenía que existir una persona con tanta influencia sobre él y, aún más se cuestionaba por qué, aún él sabiendo de este poder, no hacía absolutamente nada por eliminar a tal persona Si bien no era más que una mujer como cualquier otra, para él era simplemente extraordinaria. Quizá la única que lo conocía casi a cabalidad pues ni su madre jamás lo conoció bien; sabía cómo manejarse con él de acuerdo a sus estados de ánimo, que Kami-sama sabía podían ser muchos y, para ser sinceros, ninguno del todo bueno. Ella le había dicho muchas veces _'la vida de burócrata no te conviene'_ y él estaba de acuerdo mas nunca se consideró un burócrata hasta que se encontró sentado en su oficina llenando muchos papeles inservibles que sus superiores seguro no leerían jamás. Superiores de quienes solo acataba las órdenes que se le antojaba y por quienes no sentía el más mínimo respeto. La estabilidad era su objetivo, y si en este puesto podía mantenerla y, además, divertirse eliminando basura de vez en cuando no estaba mal. Sí, aunque él tenía una idea distinta de la forma de 'hacer' justicia, compartía a fin de cuentas el ideal de castigar- aunque en su caso, desaparecer- a los agente nocivos.

No, él no era como Battousai. Ese era un pobre tonto idealista que había tergiversado el significado del uso de la espada. Siempre con fe en el cambio de la gente, pensando que todos podían llegar a redimirse, olvidando que para hacerlo había que 'querer redimirse' y que nadie o casi nadie cambiaría así de fácil. _'Hajime, yo no lo encuentro del todo irreal, ¿a él no le ha funcionado bien, después de todo' _Claro, a él le funcionaba pero no a todos les funcionaría, así que antes de darse con la 'sorpresa' de encontrar en ellos ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento era mejor deshacerse de la basura. Lamentablemente no podía eliminar a todos, eso acabaría la gracia a su trabajo y reduciría la población de Tokio considerablemente. Mas con la libertad que el gobierno le daba era suficiente para mantener Tokio libre de la escoria más obvia. 

Dio la vuelta y entró a otra calle y por fin pudo ver el dojo Kamiya. 

  
_Interesante-se dijo-por un momento olvidé que es precisamente ahí donde Battousai vive. Oh, Kamiya, Kamiya, otra que disfruta jugando el papel de héroe. Pobres idealistas._

  
Sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón y luego una cerilla que encendió en una de las maderas de las que consistían los soportes de una de las casas cercanas; luego procedió a darle fuego a su cigarro. Escupió el que tenía en la boca y lo pisó. Inhaló un poco del tabaco y lo dejó salir por la nariz. Justo antes de entrar sintió que solo el ki de Battousai y el de la Kamiya estaba dentro. No había nadie más y eso incluí a Matsue ¿Había caminado todo este trayecto para no encontrarlo? Solo faltaba que hubiese cambiado de lugar de residencia y le sería aún más difícil encontrarlo. 

  
Justo cuando iba a volverse sintió una alteración en el ki de Battousai. _Se acerca._ El ki de la muchacha demostraba que estaba débil, bastante débil, ni siquiera era el de alguien que estaba durmiendo._ Interesante,_ se dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, _muy interesante._

  
- Saito ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora conmigo?

  
No se sorprendió cuando oyó la fría voz que sabía Battousai solo usaba para sus enemigos. Sonrió aun más aquella sonrisa estremecedora y se dio la vuelta para responder al cordial saludo como solo un caballero como él, podía hacer.

  
- Battousai, parece que la edad te está volviendo muy susceptible y lo que es peor, egocéntrico. ¿Qué te hace creer que eres tú la única razón por la que podría aparecerme yo aquí?

- ¿A qué viniste Saito? Si es para solicitar una vez más ayuda...

- Si fuera así ambos sabemos muy bien que aceptarías- interrumpió con aire de superioridad- pero te equivocas en tus suposiciones. - Kenshin suspiró tratando de contenerse.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Saito?

- Oh Battousai ¿por qué tan molesto? No será que llegué en mala hora e interrumpí algo ¿será eso quizá? Pues si juzgamos por el ki de la tanuki...

  
Kenshin se dio la vuelta. No estaba de humor para escuchar los estúpidos comentarios del policía.

  
- Battousai, según sé Matsue Terada está viviendo aquí. - Kenshin se detuvo al oír el nombre del doctor- Por lo visto sí. Bueno, apenas venga dile que lo vine a buscar y que será mejor que me contacte cuanto antes, el asunto va más allá de una conversación entre viejos conocidos.

  
Tras esto Hajime Saito se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Después de todo el día no había sido tan malo. Siempre era vigorizante sacar de sus casillas, aunque sea mínimamente, a Battousai; claro esto no se lo comentaría a Tokio pues ¿por qué molestarla con detalles así de ínfimos?

  
****

  
Kaoru despertó después de haber estado inconsciente un buen tiempo y sintió cómo un dolor de cabeza se iba formando. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró en su cuarto y por lo que podía recordar el último lugar en el que había estado era el portón. Se había desmayado y alguien la había traído hasta su cuarto y acostado en su futon. _Quizá Matsue haya vuelto ya... ¿qué hora será? _

Se levantó con suma dificultad pues de repente todo empezó a dar vueltas. Apoyándose en el shoji salió del cuarto al corredor. Se dirigió hacia donde le pareció oír voces a lo lejos, tanto que no lograba distinguirlas. En cuestión de dos minutos llegó hasta la esquina que daba a la cocina y oculta tras la pared logró escuchar la voz inconfundible de Kenshin y luego el tono de voz siempre amenazante de Hajime Saito.

  
- ¿A qué viniste Saito? Si es para solicitar una vez más ayuda...

- Si fuera así ambos sabemos muy bien que aceptarías- interrumpió con aire de superioridad- pero te equivocas en tus suposiciones. 

  
Se escarapeló pensando que quizá aquel hombre venía a retar al rurouni o a llevárselo a una misión del gobierno. No podía permitirlo. ¿cuándo pararía este infierno? Iba a avanzar cuando un pensamiento la detuvo. _No te debería importar, es su vida, debes dejarlo vivirla como él lo desea. Si quiere irse, que se vaya._ Quizá eso fuera lo racional pero el saberlo no evitaba aquella necesidad interna de evitar el sufrimiento de saber que lo perdería, quizá para siempre. 

  
- Entonces explica qué demonios haces aquí

- Oh Battousai ¿por qué tan molesto? No será que llegué en mala hora e interrumpí algo ¿será eso quizá? Pues si juzgamos por el ki de la tanuki...

_  
¡¿Será posible que vuelva a ser Battousai?! _Los recuerdos de su último encuentro con Battousai la asustaron ilimitadamente. Sus manos que sin cuidado la cogían con mucha fuerza, la forma en que la empujó al piso, aquella mirada que la aterrorizó, aquel beso, la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo, sus palabras hirientes... no, no podía volver... no quería perder a Kenshin, no una vez más, a pesar de que ahora lo ignoraba y que quería mantenerlo lo más lejos de ella posible sin que se fuera de su casa. 

Iba a salir pues Kenshin no contestó nada a lo que Saito le dijo, tenía que evitar un encuentro entre ellos dos, sino terminaría o perdiendo a Kenshin para siempre o estando a merced de Battousai una vez más y no sabía si podría soportarlo. Dejando de lado el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba se irguió lo mejor que pudo e iba dirigirse hacia ellos cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Saito.

- Battousai, según sé Matsue Terada está viviendo aquí. - Kenshin se detuvo al oír el nombre del doctor- Por lo visto sí. Bueno, apenas venga dile que lo vine a buscar y que será mejor que me contacte cuanto antes, el asunto va más allá de una conversación entre viejos conocidos.

  
_¿Viejos conocidos? ¿Saito conoce a Matsue?_ Kaoru no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo era posible que el doctor conociera a semejante sujeto?

Estaba tan perpleja que no sintió a Kenshin acercarse hasta que él casi la hace caer por el choque que tuvo con ella, ya que no esperó que estuviese parada justo detrás de una de las esquinas que daban a la cocina. 

  
- ¡Oh! ¡Suminasen Kaoru-dono! - se apresuró a disculparse justo cuando la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí para evitar que se cayera al piso y se lastimara.

Kaoru levantó el rostro y se encontró con la cara consternada de Kenshin. Por un momento ambos se quedaron así, viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos, sin moverse, disfrutando de la cercanía. 

Kenshin solo la veía a los ojos perplejo, casi no creyendo que la tenía en sus brazos, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento soplando sobre sus labios, causando una sensación extraña que era una combinación de necesidad, ansias y placer. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, ninguno coherente y a la vez todos pidiéndole que tomara lo que una vez fue suyo. Su mirada se posó sobre sus labios. Ambos estaban cerca del otro, tan cerca que podía sentir sus caderas casi pegadas a las suyas, la parte de superior del cuerpo de ambos estaba muy junta y ninguno hacía ningún intento por separarse. Volvió a levantar la vista y no pudo distinguir qué había en su mirada ¿sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿acaso podría estar pensando lo mismo que él? 

Kaoru, por su parte, estaba siendo bombardeada por una serie de sensaciones que se mezclaban, confundiéndola, haciéndola sentir mal y bien a la vez. Se sentía culpable por disfrutar del calor que el cuerpo de Kenshin le proveía estando en esta posición mas a la vez se sentía bien, más que bien, al estar rodeada por sus brazos, al sentirse infinitamente más cerca de lo que jamás estuvo a él. Era más que un abrazo, más que cualquier muestra de afecto que jamás pudo haber recibido de nadie._ Ni siquiera de Matsue. _En este momento tan solo verlo a esos ojos violetas que jamás dejó de amar era suficiente para olvidar momentáneamente cualquier acontecimiento pasado. Algo le decía que debía temer a esta cercanía, tan solo unos días antes aquel hombre la había besado a la fuerza, la había lastimado como nunca imaginó que pudiera hacerlo, pero todo aquello de repente no importaba tanto, ni siquiera recordó cómo todos esos días se las pasó ignorándolo. Pero, su memoria, terca, le recordaba las palabras que Matsue le había dicho:

_...la realidad no cambiará por más súplicas que alces al cielo. Si él no te quiere, pues simplemente no lo hará nunca._

Y el sentimiento de abandono la hizo sentir tristeza y desolación absoluta. El hombre que tenía al frente no podría amarla nunca, nunca... no quería aceptarlo, era demasiado para ella. Vio cómo los ojos de Kenshin se posaban en sus labios ¿querría besarla? ¿ella lo dejaría? Sus ojos volvieron a estar frente a ella, violetas, fijos solo en ella. Y de repente se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que había sentido con Matsue en la mañana, ansias, necesidad, esa sensación de querer alcanzar algo mas con a la vez tener la incertidumbre de no saber qué era eso que buscaba alcanzar.

Sus brazos se levantaron y rodeó el cuello de Kenshin. 

Si él no te quiere, pues simplemente no lo hará nunca. ¡Kami-sama! Has hecho tanto por él, lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se muriese de amor por ti...

¡No era cierto! ¡No podía ser cierto! Sorda a esas crueles palabras que resonaban en su mente, volviéndola casi loca, aquellas ansias la hacían impaciente, quería llorar, quería no oír, quería... ¡maldición! Ya nada importaba para ella, ella solo quería...

- Bésame, Kenshin - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

  
Kenshin ya no sabía se ella había dicho lo que él pesaba que dijo o si se lo había imaginado al estar embriagado de su cercanía, suprimiendo la tentación de tenerla por temor a lastimarla, a separarla de él aun más. Sus brazos estaban rodeando su cuello, sus ojos estaban semi-cerrados... Acercó su rostro a ella mas sus labios se acercaron a su oreja, su voz insegura susurró su nombre:

  
- ¿Kaoru?

Sí, solo su nombre. Kaoru juró que podía morir en ese instante al oírlo llamarla solo 'Kaoru' tan suavemente, como si fuera el más preciado secreto de la humanidad. Su aliento que la acariciaba con cada jadeo que daba lograba estremecerla. ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué aquellas ansias eran tan grandes que creía desmayarse en cualquier momento? ¡Estaba tan desesperada! ¡Él la estaba torturando! 

Ya no soportaba más. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus mejillas y lo acercaron rápidamente hacia su boca. No podía esperar, era necesario hacer que esta sensación parara, necesitaba que él la hiciera parar. Al contacto se estremeció más, como si fuera posible. Sus labios eran ásperos y estaban secos pero a la vez eran cálidos; sentía como si esa fricción, la forma en que sus bocas colisionaban y se raspaban entre sí fuera todo lo realmente importante para ella. 

Kenshin no sabía qué hacer, disfrutaba mientras podía de la fragancia de Kaoru, inhaló una, dos, tres veces y creyó que jamás se saciaría. De repente las manos de Kaoru lo separaron de aquel lugar entre su cuello y sus hombros que había empezado a disfrutar y a adorar hace unos segundos atrás. Quiso volver pero la fuerza que Kaoru estaba usando se lo impidió, entonces rápidamente se encontró con sus labios y supo que nunca se cansaría de esa sensación, de la electricidad que parecía correr por sus venas con solo el roce de aquellos labios. Suavemente la hizo retroceder hacia la pared y la recostó con todo el cuidado que le era posible._ Es tiempo de hacerla olvidar lo de la otra vez..._Con esto en mente procedió a besarla gentilmente, casi con adoración. Sintió cómo sus brazos estaban sobre sus costillas, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Sentía cómo sus dedos casi lo arañaban dejándole un dolor placentero, del que no podía saciarse por completo. Nunca jamás estuvo más feliz de hacer su voluntad. Sus brazos fueron a posarse en su cintura nuevamente y la amoldaron a su figura sin mayor problema. 

Olvidó que esos mismos labios la habían besado antes, lo sintió tan nuevo, tan necesario para su existencia en ese momento que desprenderse del contacto ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza, hubiese sido un pecado. No se dio cuenta cuando los brazos de Kenshin soltaron su cintura y la cogieron de los hombros. La hizo retroceder un poco y la apoyó en una de las paredes. Uno de sus dos manos estaba apoyada al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Kaoru y la otra la tomó del mentón e inclinó su cabeza un tanto hacia atrás. 

  
Ambos se habían olvidado del mundo y sus problemas, el pasado no existía y el futuro les tenía sin cuidado. El presente, vivir a intensidad ese momento que si hubieran podido lo hubiesen convertido en infinito era aquello que los envolvía y los hacía provenientes de un mundo independiente que acababan de crear. Ellos finalmente 'eran' el uno con el otro, no solo existían, 'eran'. 

  
Kenshin sintió que una gota de agua rodaba por su pecho. Saliendo del trance en el que aquel beso le había puesto se separó de ella y vio cómo caían de sus ojos semi-cerrados lágrimas. La culpa ahora se apoderaba de él sin siquiera haber averiguado primero qué era lo que sucedía. Las manos de Kaoru lo obligaban a volver a donde estaba antes mas él no la volvió a besar. Como recién dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía y estando seguro de que él era el causante de sus lágrimas él le hizo una pregunta que ella no logró oír bien pues aún seguía consumida en esa sensación de la que comenzaba a despertar lentamente. 

  
- ¿Daijoubu? 

  
Ella no respondió ¿Qué podía pasar? Kenshin comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer, ella no reaccionaba y seguía llorando. Kaoru comenzó a estar consciente poco a poco de su alrededor, abrió los ojos y...

  
- ¿Kaoru-dono?

  
...y el mundo se derrumbó de un momento a otro frente a sus ojos. No más sensaciones placenteras, no más esperanza o felicidad. Era increíble cómo un solo sufijo acompañando a su nombre podía cambiar y herir tanto. 

  


* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**O.O!!!!!** ¡¡¡¡¡Seesha no puede creer que escribió todo eso!!!!! **-.-UUUU**

Bueno, van a tener que comprender que yo no soy una escritora de romance per se (la reina es Hitokiri Lady! **^__^** ¡Y sé que todos están de acuerdo conmigo!) y esta escena no puede ser calificada de romántica pues yo, Shiomei, no quería que fuera romántica. ¡Sensaciones revueltas, tensión y confusión fueron lo más importante aquí! Bueno, bueno, quizá no haya sido tan impactante como quería hacerla pero al menos deben decirme cómo estuvo la última escena ok?

¡Pobre Kaoru! ¡Está confundida! ¡Creo que a estas alturas todos sabemos qué es lo que le pasa a la pobre! **^^UUU**

¡¡¡OK, amigos míos, solo les queda darle un clic a 'submit review' y dejarme un comentario ya que necesito estímulo pues estoy pensando actualizar pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones!!!

  
Ja ne!

  
**Shiomei **

  
(cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com) o (sakura_shiomei@yahoo.es) Si desean pueden contactarme a esas direcciones vía Messenger o a mi correo electrónico (a20020834@pucp.edu.pe) . ¡Estaré más que feliz de contactarme con ustedes! **^__^**

  
**-----Agradecimientos particulares-----**

  
AH!!!!!!!! ¿Me podrían creer, queridos reviewers, que no sé qué pasó pero ya respondí a la mayoría de los reviews del capítulo pasado en el mismo capítulo? ¡eso es imposible! ¡son dos cosas: ff net está loco o soy yo la cruzada! Por lo que sé con este son 9 capítulos, es decir, en este debería estar respondiendo los reviews del capítulo 8 ¡¿no es verdad?! ¡Pues fíjense que por cosas del destino ya están respondidos en el capítulo anterior (al menos la mayoría)! ¡¡¡eso es simplemente imposible!!! **T_______________T** Bueno solo me queda agradecerles mucho por sus reviews! Y gracias a todos los que saben que dejaron sus reviews muy amablemente.

¡Espero que este tipo de locuras no sucedan otra vez!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!**

_**................. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO................. **_

  
"En la amistad como en el amor se es a menudo más feliz por las cosas que se ignoran que por las que se saben" **Francois de la Rochefoucauld.**  



End file.
